Escafandra
by N.Dainty
Summary: Izumi; bueno en los deportes y estudios, popular con las chicas. Demasiado perfecto para seguir viviendo, muere de aburrimiento (literalmente). Nishi; pequeño, cobarde, retorcido y mal hablado. Demasiado dependiente de su madre, muere cuando no tiene ningún sitio en el que agarrarse (literalmente). Cada vez estos dos chocan, se lía una buena. Slash IzumixNishi
1. Final de la vida

Este es mi primer fanfic, así que por favor no seas muy duros conmigo. Todo tipo de reviews son aceptadas. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Esta historia es Slash Izumi x Nishi (Vamos, yaoi). Si no te gusta, por favor no lo leas.

**Disclaimer**: Shion Izumi y Joichiro Nishi son propiedad de OKU HIROKA Works, así como gantz y todo lo que se refiere al mismo.

¡A leer!

**Editado el 20/06/13, demás capítulos en proceso de edición también.**

* * *

><p>En cuanto acabaron las clases, Joichiro Nishi salió apresuradamente fuera del edificio. El sol brillaba entre pequeñas nubes blancas y, para cualquier otra persona, el clima resultaría increíblemente satisfactorio: brisa fresca, temperatura agradable y cerezos en flor. Para cualquier persona, pero no para Nishi. Realmente le daba absolutamente igual el clima pero, puestos a elegir, prefería un clima más frío. Además, le gustaban la impredecibles lluvias de verano.<p>

Para empezar, aquel no había sido un gran día. Pero, realmente, ninguno de sus días eran buenos. Sus compañeros se metieron con él. De nuevo. Era su pan de cada día, intentando prestar atención en clase y pasar totalmente inadvertido, aún consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de por qué a sus compañeros les agradase tantísimo meterse con él, si ni siquiera les dirigía la palabra. ¿Acaso era por su tamaño? ¿Sus notas, quizá? Aún así, Nishi era muy maduro para sus cortos 14 años de edad, y no caería en sus provocaciones. Todos ellos eran gusanos que ni siquiera merecían su atención. Algún día todos ellos tendrían su merecido.

Algún Día.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando que todos aquellos pensamientos innecesarios se evaporasen tan rápidamente como habían aparecido. Apresuró entonces el paso; intentaría llegar cuanto antes a casa, aunque era más que probable que allí no encontrase algo mejor que en la escuela.

Suspiró.

Su madre ya habría salido del trabajo, seguramente. Su querida madre. Ella era lo mejor y única cosa que lo hacía mínimamente feliz. Su madre lo era todo para él. Su padre, abandonándolos cuando él era pequeño, los dejó completamente solos. Pero, en lugar de achantarse o venirse abajo, ella había sido logrado sacarlo adelante a duras penas, queriéndolo y ocupándose de él con toda su alma. Pero todo lo bueno dura siempre muy poco y, poco después apareció, ÉL**.**

Nishi era incapaz de comprender enteramente el porqué de los exagerados sentimientos de su madre hacia aquella cosa que poco tenía de persona. Implantando su ley con mano dura, entrando y saliendo de casa cuando le convenía, volviendo a casa a altas horas de la madrugada o sin volver siquiera. Todo aquel que osase llevarle la contraria mínimamente terminaría no siendo capaz de comer, andar o tenerse en pie sin hacer esfuerzos inhumanos para ellos; y su madre era la viva prueba de ellos, su frágil cuerpo adornado con patrones multicolores que variaban día a día; en lugares distintos, de forma distinta y propinados de distinta manera.

Y, aún siendo totalmente consciente de la gravedad de la situación, Nishi no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Su madre clamaba y profesaba su amor eterno por aquel engendro día y noche, alegando que todo aquello no era más que la muestra de su amor, que no podría seguir viviendo si en algún momento le faltase, por mucho que tuviese a su hijo al lado.

Y todo aquello no hacía más que añadirse a la lista de cosas que el joven se callaba y que hacían que su estómago se retorciese de forma extraña. Pero no podía hacer nada. Él necesitaba desesperadamente a su madre. Su madre necesitaba aquel hombre. Por instancia, él también lo necesitaba. Por muy paradójico que le resultase a veces, la paz mental de su madre dependía de aquel hombre, aunque al mismo tiempo, él mismo fuese la cause de gran parte de su desequilibrio mental. Darle demasiadas vueltas sólo serviría como forma de auto tortura en aquellos momentos, por lo que se limitó a seguir andando por la calle para llegar a casa y ver a su mamá.

Esperaba encontrar a su madre descansando en el sofá, o preparándole una sabrosa cena. A aquellas horas aquel ser andaría metiendo fichas y gastándose el dinero en las traga perras, o, hablando de perras, con alguna de las muchas a las que se tiraba a espaldas de su madre. Por supuesto que Nishi lo sabía, pero no decía nada al respecto. No quería hacer más daño a su madre (si es que aquello era físicamente posible), y tampoco podía especular sobre cómo se lo tomaría en caso de que se lo contase. Si bien su madre podría considerarse "cuerda" (eso le gustaba pensar), dependía demasiado de se hombre psicológicamente. ¿Por qué no le era suficiente teniendo al lado a su hijo? Él la quería más que a nada, se encargaría de cuidarla.

Nada le salía como quería.

Por fin llegó a casa. No se escuchaba nada al otro lado de la puerta, señal de que aquel odioso hombre realmente no se encontraba allí. No reprimió una pequeña sonrisa y con un fuerte _"¡Estoy en casa!"_ abrió la puerta, esperando encontrarse a su amada madre. Ella le preguntaría qué tal le había ido en el colegio, y Nishi le mentiría diciendo que le había ido muy bien, que había estado comiendo con sus amigos (cosa que no tenía) o charlando con ellos. Su madre le revolvería el pelo con cariño, o incluso le daría un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, siempre y cuando su padrastro no estuviese delante.

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Extrañado, entró en casa. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que tenía que haber alguien allí dentro por fuerza. Su madre no era para nada tan descuidada, a pesar de los otros muchos problemas mentales que se le podrían echar en cara (A veces Nishi pensaba que si se pusiese a escribir todos en un papel se le gastaría el bolígrafo a mitad de camino).

La casa no era muy grande, así que no le llevo demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que su madre no estaba allí. No, o si lo estaba, no daba señales de vida. Entonces, en un acto reflejo, miró por la ventana. Se extrañó al encontrar un muñeco de muy mal gusto colgando de su balcón, como si estuviese ahorcado. ¿Sus compañeros de clase habrían descubierto dónde vivía? Estaba tan bien hecho que a Nishi se le revolvieron las tripas y comenzó a encontrarse fatal.

No tenía ninguna gracia. En cuanto pudiese lo quitaría de allí. Comenzó a sentirse todavía peor. Si sus compañeros de clase habían encontrado su casa, estaba perdido. Quizás incluso lo pagarían con su madre. Nishi no quería nada de eso. Puede que, por una vez, aquel hombre fuese de utilidad y les diese a esos chavales una buena paliza, mucho peores que las que le daba a su madre. Así puede que sus compañeros le dejasen en paz. Se los imaginó llenos de golpes y ensangrentados, y súbitamente se sintió muchísimo mejor.

Decidió que lo mejor sería quitar el muñeco de allí antes de que su madre lo viese y le diese un ataque al corazón. No quería preocuparla. Cortaría la cuerda con un cuchillo o unas tijeras (cualquier objeto punzo-cortante le serviría) y dejaría el muñeco en la calle como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Fue a la cocina en busca del cuchillo. Rebuscó en los cajones y encontró un gran cuchillo de cocina. Relucía y repentinamente se le hizo verdaderamente atractivo. Podía ver su reflejo en él y tenerlo en su poder le hizo sentirse bien por unos momentos. Podría rajarle el cuello a su padrastro con el. Así nunca volvería a pegar a su madre. Así jamás la volvería a escuchar llorar. Ella ni siquiera tenía porque enterarse.

Cuando se disponía a salir de la cocina, cuchillo en la mano, reparó en una pequeña nota que había encima de la mesa, dirigida a él, que decía:

**_"Querido Jo-chan:_**

**_Siento mucho no poder despedirme de ti. Siento que ya no puedo más. Lo he visto Jo-chan._**

**_Estaba con otra. Ya no me quiere, y yo no puedo soportarlo_**

**_Espero que salgas adelante y tengas una feliz vida sin mí._**

**_Te quiere, Tu Madre."_**

Al principio no pudo (ni quiso) creer lo que veían sus ojos. Era completamente absurdo.

Pero si había la más remota posibilidad de que todo aquello fuese algo más que una estúpida y pesada broma de mal gusto... Entonces... Aquello que colgada de su balcón, era...

Se acercó corriendo a comprobarlo. Y allí estaba. Sus rodillas cedieron. Agarró tan fuerte el cuchillo que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y un fino hilito de sangre comenzó a salir de su palma. Alguien gritó a lo lejos. Un horrible aullido de dolor se escuchó por todo el vecindario, y Nishi se asustó a causa de aquel agónico sonido. Hasta mucho tiempo después, Nishi no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que había sido él mismo quien había gritado.

* * *

><p>Shion Izumi andaba despreocupadamente por las calles, de camino a casa, sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria a sus alrededores. Vivía sólo, y se podría decir que tenía todo cuanto un joven estudiante de 16 años podría desear:<p>

Era alto, apuesto, fuerte, buenísimo en los deportes, sacaba notas inmejorables y el numero de chicas que se le declaraban a lo largo del curso no hacia nada más que aumentar de manera casi peligrosa.

Tonterías.

Vivía solo en un buen apartamento, en un barrio con reputación envidiable. Sus padres, orgulloso de él, le dejaban hacer su vida y no hacían nada más que elogiar su actitud las únicas dos veces que se veían durante el año, en navidad y un día durante las vacaciones de verano.

Más tonterías.

Todo era fachada. Izumi no se sentía para nada afortunado, por mucho que supiese que sus estándares de vida estaban muy por encima de lo que se esperaría de cualquier otra persona normal. Su vida era asquerosamente perfecta. Asquerosamente monótona. No tenía apenas que estudiar para sacar notas inmejorables, no tenía que esforzarse para ser el mejor deportista de su escuela, no tenía que trabajar duro para ganarse el amor y orgullo de sus padres, no tenía siquiera que arreglarse para encontrar una chica que fuese cerrada de mente y abierta de piernas, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que ordenase sin apenas molestarse en pensar lo estúpido de toda aquella situación. En el fondo, Izumi no tenía demasiada idea de cómo manejaras, demasiado lío mantenerlas contentas durante largos periodos de tiempo, por lo que tirárselas y desecharlas antes de que tuviesen tiempo a protestar era lo ideal.

Y no sólo chicas. Incluso había un par de chicos que sentían "algo más" que la habitual admiración o celos que solía despertar en la gran mayoría de ellos, aunque nunca había tenido ni la oportunidad ni las ganas de aventurarse a semejante cosa; si bien mentiría al decir que no se había planteado intentar ensartarla en "otro sitio" cuando algún compañero de clase llego a insinuarse, para probar. ¿Quizás tirarse aun chico daría menos problemas a largo plazo que hacerlo con chicas? De momento no tenía ninguna gana de intentarlo, verdaderamente.

Amigos tampoco le faltaban. Todo el mundo quería estar junto a él, aunque Izumi tampoco se molestase demasiado con todo aquello, le era bastante indiferente. No acostumbraba a salir por ahí con los muchos grupos de chicos que lo invitaban a jugar partidos o salir de fiesta con ellos; ni a los odiosos grupos de chicas que intentaran convencerlo para salir una tarde con ellas, ir al cine o "a lo que surgiese". Ninguno de esos patéticos personajes merecía su compañía, ni siquiera que le dirigiese la palabra. Todos eran absolutamente patéticos. No puedes acudir a Shion Izumi, él es quien acude a ti si quiere algo jamás al revés, o serás educadamente despachado. Educadamente siempre, por supuesto; por lo que modales tampoco le faltaban. Si vendiesen modestia en los supermercados Izumi podría considerarse el estereotipo de hombre japonés perfecto. O algo así. Se preguntó qué cara pondrían sus compañeros de clase si pudiesen leer sus pensamientos.

Estaba más que harto de todo aquello. Su día a día era exactamente lo mismo. Tenía toda la vida resuelta. No tenía ninguna metas. Todo lo que quería lo conseguía sin ni siquiera esforzarse.

Por eso odiaba tanto su vida.

Nada que hacer, nada por lo que luchar, nada por lo que esforzarse, incluso se le quitaban las ganas de follar. Y a ojos de Izumi, este hecho era bastante grave. Su vida era absolutamente aburrida.

Y estaba hasta los cojones de todo ello.

Quería emociones fuertes, meterse en líos, sacar de sus casillas a sus padres, enviar a tomar por el culo a todas esas zorras que lo perseguían como perras en celo. Enviar todo a la mierda y hacer locuras. Pero hasta el momento no lo había hecho, y ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar.

Suspiró y apretó el paso. Quizás después de un buen baño se le aclaraban las ideas y se dejase de gilipolleces de una vez. Quizá incluso llamaba a alguna de sus muchas amantes casuales, a la mas buena y menos pesada posible. Mientras pensaba a cual de ellas llamaría, pasó por delante del pequeño supermercado que se encontraba a un par de manzanas de su casa. A un lado de este, había un pequeño aparcamiento para coches, motocicletas y demás vehículos, en donde se podía aparcar gratis mientras realizas tu compra.

"Demasiadas molestias para entrar un supermercado de mala muerte" pensó Izumi mientras echaba un vistazo a los vehículos allí estacionados. La mayoría eran coches típicos de la gente de clase media, por eso, entre todos ellos, la gran limusina negra destacaba igual que un rosal en mitad de una duna en el desierto. Izumi desvió su paso hacia ella para observarla más de cerca, atentamente. Sin duda, debía ser la limusina de los yakuza que andaban de un lado a otro por los alrededores. Se le hizo raro que alguien de esa categoría entrase a comprar a semejante establecimiento; pero, pensándolo detenidamente, quizá para los artículos que querían adquirir no era necesario ir a un establecimiento de mayor categoría.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, reparó en un pequeño detalle. Al parecer, se habían dejado la ventanilla del conductor bajada. Izumi estuvo a punto de morir de la risa allí mismo. ¿Cómo alguien podía cometer semejante estupidez? Ya fuese yakuza o un mero profesor de secundaria, aquello era altamente estúpido.

Se dispuso a retomar su camino a casa, pero algo en su cabeza se removió y tuvo la idea más estúpida de su vida, mucho más estúpida que dejarse la ventanilla abierta. Si tuviese una escala para medir sus estupideces, esta se saldría del medidor.

Pero... ¿Por qué no? Puede que aquella fuese la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, metió el brazo por la ventanilla y bajo la manilla de la puerta. Con un ligero chirrido, la puerta se abrió y entró sin perder ni un segundo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por un momento el interior de la lujosa limusina lo dejó abrumado, pero se recuperó enseguida. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar si las llaves estaban en el contacto. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que no lo estaban, onviamente. Ya se lo esperaba. Con gran maestría, quitó parte de la guantera (no sin antes reventarla con una fuerte patada) y cortó y reconectó los cables que allí se encontraban. No por nada sacaba tan buenas notas en el colegio. Al final, su astucia fue premiada con el rugido del motor.

Ya sabía conducir. Había aprendido por su cuenta un par de años atrás, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer. Encontró un viejo coche abandonado a un par de cientos de metros de su casa, y no perdió la oportunidad. Enseguida aprendió a utilizarlo y acabó por aburrirse. Pero la limusina no tenía nada que ver con ese viejo coche. No tenía ni idea de la potencia que podría alcanzar la limusina, pero estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo. Salió dando la marcha atrás con un gran estruendo, llevándose varios coches, bicicletas y motocicletas por delante. Dentro del supermercado, la gente se asomó a las ventanas y a la puerta principal para ver qué estaba ocurriendo, temiendo que sus vehículos hubiesen sido dañados.

Con un gran derrape, Izumi dio marcha alante y salió a toda velocidad del establecimiento. Pudo escuchar momentáneamente los gritos de la gente y como los yakuzas maldecían y clamaban por su vehiculo. Cada vez aceleraba más. Podía sentir toda la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, y se sentía absolutamente maravilloso y genial, no podía describir lo bien que se sentía, y que se reprochó mentalmente que no se le hubiese ocurrido hacer algo semejante tiempo atrás.

Meterse con la yakuza. Meterse con la maldita mafia japonesa.

Estaba en un lío, en un gran lío, y eso le encantaba. Llegó a un cruce, topándose con un semáforo en rojo. Haciéndole caso omiso, aceleró la limusina, llegando a los casi 200 kilómetros por hora. Si que corría aquel cacharro, maldito sea.

Pero entonces ocurrió.

No lo vio venir.

El gran camión dio un volantazo intentando esquivarlo, pero no sirvió de nada. Chocó contra el costado de la limusina y la hizo trizas. Lo último que pensó Izumi fue que no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada. Sólo, quizás, de que su vida hubiese sido asquerosamente perfecta e inmaculada hasta el día de su muerte.


	2. ¡Una nueva mañana ha llegado!

Disclaimer: Gantz, Gantz Minus, Nishi e Izumi pertenecen a Oku Hiroya WORK! La idea del fanfic es lo único mio, aparte de los OC.

**15/07/13 Editado completo. **

* * *

><p>Izumi abrió los ojos cuando escuchó voces a su alrededor.<p>

"¿Otro más?"

"¿Yo también he llago aquí así? Qué mal rollo, ¡Joder!"

"¡Mira Nozomi! Otro chico. ¡Qué mono es!"

"Estúpidas adolescentes en celo... Me ponen de los nervios."

A su alrededor, varias personas lo miraban como si fuese algún tipo de bicho raro de feria por el que habían pagado para ver.

_"¿Cómo coño he acabado aquí? ¿Quién es esta gentuza? ¿No se supone que estoy muerto?" _

Eso es lo que se preguntaba Izumi en aquellos instantes, aunque no se dignó a formularlas en voz alta; algo le decía que sería inútil de todas formas...

Se levantó del suelo y miró alrededor con desconfianza. Parecía estar un piso cualquiera, en un sitio cualquiera. Por la ventana se podía vislumbrar la torre de Tokio, así que por lo menos pudo comprobar que no estaba muy lejos de casa. Respiraba, se movía, sentía. No estaba para nada muerto. En el centro de la sala reposaba una gran esfera negra; calculó que su diámetro sería de un metro, más o menos. Relucía, y enseguida le llamó la atención. Detrás de la bola, un chico pelirrojo descansaba apoyado contra la pared. Debía de tener su edad, año arriba año abajo, o puede que un par más; aunque la melena que le llegaba hasta los hombros y las pecas le hacían parecer algo infantil (por no hablar del flequillo largo y recto que llevaba, por favor...). Mientras tanto, mirando por la ventana con media sonrisa en los labios y cara de estar soñando algo bonito, una chica bastante alta, de pelo corto oscuro, con flequillo hacia un lado y pelo algo más largo a los lados... Pues eso, miraba por la ventana, simplemente, casi como si estuviese drogada o algo. Aunque era alta, debía de ser algo más joven que él (¿O no?)y aunque tenía el pecho casi completamente plano, saltaba la vista que era una chica. Después se giró para ver las personas a las que pertenecían las otras voces que lo habían alertado.

Dos chicas jóvenes, con uniforme de escuela, lo miraban con gran admiración y con el rostro totalmente rojo. Supuso que una de ellas debía de ser la tal Nozomi. Una era rubia y la otra castaña, teniendo la segunda el pelo un poco más largo que la rubia, que lo llevaba por los hombros. "Menudo par de gilipollas", pensó Izumi. Al darse cuenta de que Izumi las miraba, una de ellas dio un respingo y la otra abrió la boca, como si fuese a decir algo, pero no emitió ningún sonido, boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

"_Joder, par de retrasadas_"

A su lado, un chico joven, de unos 20 años, las miraba con muy mala cara. Tenía el pelo azul de punta, un par de pendientes en la oreja y un piercing en el labio. Aquel tipo con pinta de delincuente tenía que ser, a la fuerza, quien había denominado a las dos estudiantes como "adolescentes en celo". Izumi no podía más que darle la razón mentalmente. Por último, un señor de mediana edad, vestido con un delantal lleno de sangre (de carnicero, supuso), lo miraba con cara de desconcierto. En total, y contándose a él mismo, eran siete personas las que se encontraban en aquella sala: el pelirrojo, la chica de pelo corto, las dos estudiantes, el tipo con pinta de delincuente, el viejo carnicero y él mismo. Un grupito bastante heterogéneo, la verdad.

¿Qué narices hacían todos allí? Tenía claro que no se quedaría para averiguarlo. Pero, cuando se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación, la chica de pelo corto habló:

- No te esfuerces, la puerta está cerrada. - aseguró ella.

Izumi frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

- Es cierto,- corroboró el viejo carnicero - y tampoco podemos siquiera tocar las ventanas para poder abrirlas.

-¡Esto es una puta mierda! - gritó el joven con pinta de delincuente - ¡Que puto enfermo nos tiene aquí encerrados!

-¡Cálmate! - le espeto el viejo - Estás asustando a las pobres estudiantes.

Izumi miró a las estudiantes, que tenían una cara de horror total y se abrazaban entre ellas. La rubia (la tal Nozomi), comenzó a sollozar y la que tenía el pelo castaño intentaba controlarse para no empeorar la situación.

- ¡Me importan una mierda ese par de zorras! - gritó de nuevo el delincuente (Izumi decidió definitivamente bautizarlo así, a falta de otro nombre) - ¡Yo sólo quiero salir de este puto sitio!

- Menudo gallinero se está montando - susurró el pelirrojo, y la chica de pelo corto lo corroboró con una pequeña sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

Izumi no hizo ningún caso y comprobó si la puerta estaba realmente cerrada. Y vaya si lo estaba. Intentó tirar de la manilla con toda su fuerza (que no era poca), pero ni siquiera pudo tocar el pomo, por lo que casi se cae de espaldas.

De puta madre.

Pero bueno, ¿acaso no era aquello lo que él tanto deseaba? ¡Emociones fuertes!

Pues no.

Estar encerrado en casa de algún chiflado con una panda de idiotas no tenía nada de emocionante, ni motivante, ni nada de nada. Era una puta mierda.

Volvió a la sala principal e intento abrir la ventana. Al igual que con el pomo de la puerta, ni siquiera pudo tocarla.

- Te lo dije - dijo la chica de pelo corto, y después rió suavemente. No fue la típica risa coqueta que solía oír de las chicas cada vez que intentaban ligar con él. Para nada. Ésta tia se estaba riendo en su cara.

- ¿De qué coño va esto? - habló Izumi por primera vez desde que llegó, pero sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su voz o rostro.

- Ni puta idea - le contesto la chica y rió más fuerte.

_"Zorra mentirosa..."_

El chico pelirrojo también parecía pasárselo de lo lindo y los dos se enviaban miradas cómplices mientras sonreían.

- Nosotros tampoco sabemos que está ocurriendo aquí. - intervino el viejo - Tú también estabas a punto de morir cuando llegaste aquí, ¿Cierto? A todos nos...

- ¡Calla de una vez, viejo! - le interrumpió el delincuente - No estábamos apunto de morir. ¡La hemos palmado! ¡Todos en esta habitación la hemos palmado! ¡Así que deja de decir gilipolleces!

- Pero... Estamos respirando y nos late el corazón - dijo Nozomi, llevándose una mano al pecho, ya algo más calmada que antes.

- Muy buen listilla, ya que tanto sabes, ¡Explícanos como coño hemos llegado hasta aquí! - gritó el tipo de nuevo - ¡Ese puto láser no es normal!

- ¿Qué láser? - a Izumi se le escapó la pregunta en voz alta.

- ¡Ése! ¡Ése de ahí! - grito Nozomi asustada, apuntando a un sitio concreto de la sala con el dedo índice, mientras su amiga se estrujaba más contra ella.

- ¿¡Más gente!? ¡De puta madre! - gritó el delincuente con sarcasmo. ¿Es que nunca dejaría de armar bulla?

Izumi siguió el dedo tembloroso de la rubia y, debía admitir, que se quedó un tanto desconcertado. Desde la bola negra, unos pequeños rayos de colores apuntaban a un lugar concreto de la sala. Poco a poco una personita comenzó a aparecer. Izumi no creía lo que veían sus ojos. Primero, aparecieron los zapatos, los cuales identificó como los típicos zapatos que se utilizaban para ir a la escuela, parecidos a los suyos. Al fin y al cabo, el seguía teniendo puesto su uniforme de la escuela, con chaqueta y corbata incluida, pero su bolsa se había quedado en la limusina de los yakuza.

Después de los pies, comenzaron a surgir las piernas. Estaban paralelas al suelo, por lo que quien quiera que fuese, llegaría tumbado o sentado.

Parecía ser un chico, por los pantalones de uniforme de chico de cualquier escuela. Luego, por fin, vinieron el tronco, con los dos brazos (ahora estaba claro que estaba tumbado boca arriba) y finalmente la cabeza. Era un chico que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al igual que los puños. Debía ser un par de años menor que Izumi, y su tamaño le pareció patéticamente pequeño. Si que era bajito el chaval. Le dio bastante pena, y también risa.

* * *

><p>Nishi pasó al otro lado de la valla que separaba su balcón de la calle. Se quedó mirando desde el borde, hacia abajo. ¿Sería esa altura suficiente? Estaba en un quinto piso, la altura desde allí hasta el suelo, vista desde su posición, haría temblar a cualquiera. No se lo pensó dos veces. Si se quedaba allí de pie por más tiempo, se lo pensaría mejor y quizá no saltase. Dio un paso al frente y cayó al vacío. Y, después… Nada.<p>

¡¿NADA?!

Sentía el suelo bajo su cuerpo, pero no le había dolido. Ni siquiera había oído algún ruido que confirmase su caída y posterior golpe. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, los cuales tenía fuertemente cerrados, al igual que los puños. Decidió hacerlo de golpe, cuanto antes. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

Lo primero que se encontró de frente fue alguien que le tendía una mano. Un tipo, bastante más mayor que él, que rondaría los veinte. Tenía pelo algo largo, oscuro, y lo miraba de forma algo extraña. No lo conocía de nada. ¿Por qué narices le tendía una mano? Joder, él no necesitaba que extraños le fuesen tendiendo la mano, se bastaba solito.

Izumi estaba algo descolocado. Su mano seguía tendida en dirección al chico, pero este no hacía ni amago de cogerla.

_"Y éste, ¿quién coño es, y por qué diablos me tiende la mano?"_ pensó Nishi un tanto descolocado también. Parecía estar en un típico piso japonés. A su alrededor, aparte del tipo que le tendía la mano, dos estudiantes, un tipo viejo y un joven con pinta de delincuente, lo miraban intrigados.

_"¿Qué coño soy, un puto mono de feria?"_

En mitad de la habitación, una gran bola negra llamó muchísimo su atención. A un lado de ella, una chica de pelo corto miraba por la ventana ignorando los hechos por completo, y detrás de ella, un tipo con media melena pelirroja, estaba apoyado en la pared con aire aburrido. La bola negra volvió a captar su atención. Y es que no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Completamente negra y brillante; la escrutó todo lo que pudo, buscando cualquier otro tipo de característica.

Izumi retiró la mano. Si no quería su ayuda, no era su problema realmente, pero ya estaba harto de toda ese show, así que lo cogió del antebrazo y lo levantó mientras parecía distraído mirando vete a saber dónde.

Nishi, tan concentrado estaba mirando la bola negra, que se sobresaltó sobremanera cuando fue levantado del suelo y, sin poder evitarlo, miró al tipo con cara de odio. Se podía levantar el solo perfectamente. Le dio un manotazo a la mano del tipo. Si se creía que le daría las gracias estaba muy equivocado.

- ¡Qué bien, otro puto crío! - comenzó el delincuente a chillar de nuevo - ¡No vendrá una tía buena, claro que no, solo estudiantes idiotas y críos! ¡Me cago en todo!

Nishi se quedó de piedra. ¿Pero ese de qué coño iba? Se ofendió, ya que evidentemente lo de "crío" lo decía por él.

A Izumi, por su parte, le daba absolutamente igual que se metiese con el crío ese, pero aquel tipo lo estaba poniendo ya de los nervios. No hacía mucho tiempo que llevaba allí y el tipo no hacía más que gritar contra todo el mundo. No le gustaban los llama-atenciones, para nada.

Sin pensárselo mucho, agarró a aquel tipo por la camiseta y lo alzó con facilidad por los aires.

- ¿Te vas a callar de una puta vez? - le dijo con voz amenazante, calmada y fría - Me estoy empezando a hartar de tus gritos, como no te calles, te rompo el cuello.

- ¡Calma, calma! ¡No tenemos necesidad de ponernos violentos! - intentó el viejo calmar el ambiente.

- ¡Suéltame, grandísimo hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar! - gritó el otro de vuelta, agitando las piernas en el aire.

Mientras tanto, Nishi miraba la escena, sorprendido por lo repentino del asunto, pero realmente complacido con el alguien le diese su merecido a alguien que lo había molestado, por primera vez en su vida. Quizás aquel tipo que lo había levantado no le caía mal del todo, puede que incluso le empezase a caer bien.

La chica del pelo corto y el pelirrojo miraban la escena con bastante interés, dando gracias al cielo de que por fin alguien con suficientes agallas hubiese llegado al grupo y de que, además, les proporcionase algo de diversión al asunto, ya que esperar a que Gantz los transportase podía llegar a ser desquiciante.

Mientras, las estudiantes cada vez se enamoraban más de su apuesto príncipe sin nombre, dígase Izumi, por hacer callar a ese mala bestia que las estaba poniendo enfermas.

Izumi se dispuso a estamparle el puño a aquel tipo en la cara, así si que callaría. pero, repentinamente, una canción que casi todos supieron reconocer llenó la sala, haciendo que se sorprendiese algo y soltase al delincuente, que acabó con el culo golpeado contra el suelo. Sorprendido también por la canción, se levantó sin más para poner a observar el también.

Aquella canción parecía provenir de aquella bola negra, y todos los presentes la identificaron como una famosa canción de un programa de ejercicio de la radio japonesa.

**_Atarashii asa ga kita_**

**_Kibou no asa ga_**

**_Yorokobi ni mune wo hiroge_**

**_Aosora aoge_**

**_Rajio no koe ni_**

**_Sugoyaka na mune wo_**

**_Kono kaoru kaze ni kirakeyo sore:_**

**_ICHI , _**

**_NI , _**

**_SAN !_**

Todos se quedaron callados, mirando a la bola; algunos asombrados, otros desconcertados, y algunos incluso aburridos. Entonces, aquella bola se iluminó, dando comienzo a la cacería.


	3. Comienzo de la misión

No tenía pensado subir este capítulo de momento, pero aquí está!

Los anteriores capítulos cuentan con unas dos mil quinientas palabras, más o menos, pero este tiene el doble! :3 Estoy un poco triste, porque no me han dejado ninguna otra review, pero como también tengo el capítulo siguiente escrito, espero que me dejéis alguna :) Tenía pensado subir un capítulo por semana, pero como e dicho antes, se me están amontonando y por eso me estoy adelantando dos días con este!

Disclaimer: Solos me pertenecen la idea de la historia y los OC, todo lo demás es de Hiroya Oku!

3/08/11 - E modificado este capítulo bastante más que el segundo, intentando que no sea tan OoC, teniendo en cuenta los review :) Sin duda me había quedado muy OoC, me e enfocando demasiado en la historia y me e liado con los carácteres de los personajes, pero creo que ahora está mucho mejor, de todas formas, me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión al respecto. Aviso que sus carácteres han cambiado mucho (mucho, pero mucho mucho), pero son bastante menos OoC, en mi opinión.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 3<p>

Después de aquella conocida canción, toda la sala se quedó en absoluto silencio. La pantalla de la bola negra se iluminó y un mensaje apareció en la superficie. Nishi, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a temblar un poco ante aquellas palabras, que le parecieron bastante desconcertantes y un tanto terroríficas. Izumi solo se quedó algo desconcertado ante semejante gilipollez.

"_Vuestras vidas han acabado, yo decido vuestras nuevas vidas. Eso es por lo menos la teoría."_

Lo extraño de aquel mensaje, no era solo su significado, sino que varias letras estaban dadas la vuelta y algunas letras, estaban cambiadas por números, como las "A" y las "E".

- ¡¿Pero que puta mierda es esta! - comenzó de nuevo aquel maldito delincuente a gritar. ¡No se callaba ni debajo del agua, pero que pesado! Izumi le dedicó su mejor mirada asesina y el tipo dejó la boca abierta cuando se disponía a añadir algún grito más, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

La pantalla cambió de nuevo, enseñando un mensaje aún más desconcertante:

4hOr4 H1jOs D3 pUt4, t13n3N Qu3 4c4b4r cOn 3St3 C4bróN:

LoZz PulPoOzZ:

C4r4ct3riZtic4S: - MuChOZ Br4zOZ

- P3rv3rtiDoZ

L3 GuZt4N: - Ti4z Bu3N4z

- EzTudi4Nt3Z CoN f4ld1T4z

No l3 Guzt4N: - tIoZz c4CH4z

FR5z3 f4VoR1t4: - M1z T3nt4CulOz Mol4n!

¿Pero que narices era todo aquello? Justo al lado, apareció la foto de una especie de persona. Tenía la cara viscosa con varios tentáculos donde debería estar la boca y el pelo. Nozomi ahogó un gritito.

- Mis tentáculos… ¿Molan? - leyó el viejo bastante sorprendido.

- ¿Se supone que tenemos que matar a esa cosa? - pregunto el delincuente, mirando a Izumi de reojo y moderando su tono de voz, por si las moscas.

- Creo que está bastante claro - habló el pelirrojo por primera vez - tenemos que cargarnos a esos bichos, si no, no podremos volver a casa.

Antes de que nadie replicase nada, la parte trasera y los lados de la bola se abrieron, dejando al descubierto una gran gama de armas y aparatos de aspecto muy complejo. Nishi miró todo emocionado, toqueteando toda las armas y escrutando todo con mucha atención. Izumi se le quedó un rato mirando, sin darse cuenta, le sorprendió un poco que dejase de temblar así sin más y que se pusiese tan emocionado con un par de armas de juguete.

Nishi estaba más que sorprendido, pero también maravillado ¿De donde había aparecido todo aquello? Bajo la atenta mirada de Izumi, que ni siquiera se movió del sitio, cogió un dispositivo que tenía pinta de consola, y comenzó a toquetearlo. Decidió guardarlo, y se lo metió en el bolsillo de los pantalones. La chica del pelo corto y el tipo pelirrojo, cogieron un rifle y varias pistolas pequeñas para ellos, y volvieron a sus sitios, como esperando algo. El pelirrojo se quitó la ropa, dejando al descubierto un extraño traje negro, que se amoldaba a su cuerpo como un guante, cubriéndolo desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, conjuntados con unas zapatillas del mismo estilo. Después se fijó, que aquella chica también parecía llevar el mismo traje debajo de la ropa, ya que debajo de su sudadera, podía entrever el cuello de aquel extraño traje, pero ella no hizo amago de quitarse la ropa.

El delincuente y el viejo se acercaron a la bola, cogiendo cada uno un arma, y mirándolas detenidamente. Izumi también se acercó a la bola, y cogió a lo que a su parecer era una especie de radar y un rifle, para mirarlos más de cerca. Nishi se acercó entonces a la parte trasera, donde había una gran cantidad de cajas. Izumi también se dio cuenta y se acercó al lado de Nishi, para mirar. Entonces, un grito los sacó a los dos de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¡Hay un tipo! - grito la estudiante morena - ¡Hay un tipo ahí dentro!

Efectivamente, un tipo calvo se encontraba dentro de la bola. Nishi ya se había dado cuenta, pero después de tantas cosas, tampoco le sorprendió mucho. Después de toquetearlo y meterle el dedo el la oreja, para ver si reaccionaba de alguna manera, se dio por vencido y pasó a otra cosa. A Izumi tampoco le pareció para tanto como para gritar. Si bien se sorprendió, tampoco le pareció para tanto, estaba comenzando a irritarse con tantos gritos.

- E, vosotros dos - llamó la atención la chica de pelo corto, muy bajito, para que solo ellos dos lo escuchasen - si no la queréis palmar, yo que vosotros me pondría los trajes que están en la caja con vuestro nombre. - dijo, para después guiñarles un ojo alegremente.

- Joder, Nikki - dijo el tipo pelirrojo - yo que tu no me molestaba, seguramente la van a palmar.

La tal Nikki, regresó a su sitio murmurando un suave "Tsk". Nishi estaba mas que harto de aquella puta situación. Esos dos parecían saber algo, pero no tenían ninguna intención de decir nada al respecto, al parecer.

- Oye tu, habla claro, joder - le dijo Nishi más que cabreado - si vas a contar de que va esto, hazlo de una vez, no te andes con rodeos.

Izumi no podía estar más de acuerdo con lo que aquel crío decía, joder, menudo carácter tenía. Pero sabía a ciencia cierta que aquella tipa no soltaría prenda.

-No merece la pena que os cuente nada a menos que sobreviváis por vuestra cuenta en esta misión - dijo Nikki, más que fastidiada - No seas tan desagradecidos, la próxima vez no diré nada y dejaré que os pudráis.

Nishi sintió que su sangre hervía. Se estaba poniendo de los nervios y se estaba aguantando un montón de palabrotas. Como odiaba a aquella perra, joder. Cogió de un tirón la caja con su nombre, que resultó estar la primera de todas, y salió de la sala para mirar su contenido.

Izumi vio como aquel chaval se iba cogiendo una caja en dirección al recibidor de la casa.

Nishi, ya algo más calmado, intentaba ponerse la parte de abajo del traje. Ya tenía la parte de arriba y los guantes puestos, solo le faltaba unirlo a la parte de abajo y ponerse los zapatos. Pero no había manera. Se tendría que quitar la ropa interior, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que hacerlo, diablos.

Izumi, después de coger la caja con su nombre y haber comprobado su contenido salió de la sala, dejando a las estudiantes abrazadas, el delincuente y el viejo toqueteando las armas y el pelirrojo y la tal Nikki, con cara de aburrimiento mirando a los demás. Pero no se esperaba para nada lo que se encontraría al salir de la sala. Vio como aquel chaval al que había intentado ayudar a levantarse, se quitaba la ropa interior para poder ponerse el traje. Le dieron ganas de acercarse a él y tocarlo por todos los rincones posibles. Ante tales pensamientos, pensó que le daría algo allí mismo, pero no se quería mover de ahí, quería seguir admirando aquél grandioso espectáculo, hasta que el otro se dio cuenta.

Nishi se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, y se encontró con la mirada de Izumi sobre él. Se quedó congelado, sin mover un músculo, dándole la espalda a Izumi pero mirando en su dirección. ¡¿Pero ese que coño se creía? ¡¿Que era, algún tipo de pervertido!

- Lárgate! ¡¿O es que te piensas quedar ahí todo el puto día? - le gritó a Izumi, mientras se ponía el resto del traje. Quizás había sido demasido osado y se ganaría algún golpe, ese tío era el doble que él. Usualmente intentaba controlarse para que en la escuela no le lloviesen muchos más golpes de los que ya recibía de por sí. pero el otro no hizo amago de pegarle, ni nada.

Izumi murmuró un pequeño "lo siento" y recogiendo rápidamente su caja, abrió la primera puerta que se encontró, y entró cerrándola tras de sí. ¡Joder! Izumi no era así. Había quedado como un lunático pervertido y encima se había disculpado, cosa que nunca hacía. Se golpeó mentalmente por todo aquello.

La sala estaba oscura, y refrenó el deseo de comenzar a tocarse allí mismo, solo con los recuerdos de lo que acababa de ver. ¡Joder! El no era gay, en todo caso se consideraría bisexual, pero nunca antes se lo había planteado. Pero algo estaba claro, ver a aquel chico desnudo (mas o menos, ya que solo vio su parte trasera) lo había puesto cachondísimo, jamás lo había estado tanto como en aquel momento. Como le gustaría tocar ese perfecto trasero y meter su…

Agitó la cabeza. Eso no le ayudaría a refrenar su deseo, en todo caso conseguiría exactamente lo contrario. Quitando semejantes pensamientos de su mente, (para intentar así bajar la gran temperatura de su cuerpo y la creciente erección que palpitaba contra sus pantalones) y buscó el interruptor de la luz a tientas, hasta que lo encontró.

Encendió la luz.

Dentro de aquel cuarto se encontró con varias, a su parecer, "motos". Eran bastante extrañas y realmente sofisticadas, como sacadas del futuro. Las ignoró, ya que después de lo acontecido, no le hacía mucha gracia ver vehículos, y menos con pinta tan peligrosa. Se le habían quitado las ganas de conducir por un tiempo. Sus ojos se posaron después en lo que había detrás de ellas. Colgadas en el techo, en fila, había un montón de lo que parecía, empuñaduras de alguna clase de espada. Cogió una y se dio cuenta de que eran empuñaduras de katana. Tocando un botón, la hoja salió, extendiéndose. Izumi quedó realmente maravillado, y decidió conservarla. Se puso el traje, después de bajarse un poco la calentura y puso la catana en su cintura, una pistola pequeña en la pierna derecha y abandonó aquel aparatito, que era bastante molesto.

Nishi se apresuró a ponerse el traje completo, no quería que lo pillase de nuevo medio desnudo. Ahora ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara? Solo esperaba, que no le soltase algún golpe...

Se sentía realmente estúpido con aquel traje, apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación de lo ajustado que estaba. Supuso que el de los demás también sería así, por lo menos así era en el caso de aquel pelirrojo, pero no pudo comprobarlo en el caso de la chica, ya que llevaba la ropa casual por encima. Ella había sido la que les había aconsejado ponérselo, y teniendo en cuanta que parecía que sabía de que iba la cosa, y llevaba la ropa por encima del traje, parecía que no había ningún problema en que él se pusiese la suya propia por encima, aunque ir sin calzoncillos por ahí no le hacía ninguna gracia. Por eso mismo, decidió ponerse el uniforme escolar por encima. Muchísimo mejor. Dejó sus zapatos en el casillero de la entrada, donde también estaba la ropa de aquel pelirrojo. No sabía que hacer con sus calzoncillos, no es que quisiera dejarlos allí a la vista de cualquiera, así que los metió en la caja, que dejó, a un lado del casillero, no escondida pero tampoco completamente visible.

Totalmente perfecto.

Volvió al salón de la bola, y cogió una pequeña pistola en forma de X. Se preguntaba si aquellas pistolas que parecían de juguete dispararían de verdad. Aún así, con ella en la mano, se sintió realmente fuerte, cuando se puso aquel extraño traje, también sintió algo parecido, pero multiplicado por cien. Se había sentido repentinamente poderoso, como un depredador. Y aquella pistola que parecía de juguete solo acrecentaba aquella sensación. Menudas cosas estúpidas pensaba, seguro que se había dado un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Izumi volvió a la entrada, y comprobó que el chaval ya no estaba allí. Decidió que le preguntaría cual era su nombre en cuanto lo viese, siempre y cuando pensamientos depravados no lo asaltasen. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Once? ¿Doce quizás? Ahora resultaba que era un pedófilo, aunque sus edades no fuesen tan separadas, de todas formas, una vez siendo adultos, unos cuatro o cinco años no eran prácticamente nada.

Bufó de exasperación. Se estaba calentando la cabeza por nada. Dejó su ropa en el casillero de la entrada, pero no encontró la ropa del niño, solo sus zapatos y la ropa de aquel pelirrojo. Colocó la suya allí con mucho cuidado. Se sentía bastante estúpido con aquel traje, que no es que dejase mucho a la imaginación. Se regodeó internamente imaginándose a aquel crío con su traje puesto, ya que si el suyo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, el de él también sería exquisitamente apretado. Se decepcionó un poco cuando lo vio. Si, tenía el traje puesto, pero también tenía el uniforme escolar puesto por encima. Esto le hizo sentirse todavía mas estúpido.

Nishi se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio al tipo ese entrar en la sala. sabía que era fuerte, pero, joder, como le soltase un golpe se quedaría tonto para toda la vida...

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - gritaron a todo pulmón las estudiantes - ¡ESTÁ DESAPARECIENDO!

- ¡Joder! - exclamó el delincuente.

- ¡Aleluya Gantz! - es lo que dijeron, felices y aliviados, Nikki y el pelirrojo.

Nishi, que no entendía de que iba la cosa, solo vio que la increíble figura que estaba mirando, fue repentinamente reemplazada por la calle. Miró para abajo y notó que le faltaba la mitad del cuerpo, pero no entró en pánico, ya que poco a poco su cuerpo fue apareciendo hasta que él, ya completo, se vio solo en mitad de una calle de Tokio, que no le era conocida.

A su lado, jurando y gritando como siempre, se materializó el tipo con pintas de delincuente. Estar junto a ese tipo no es que fuese lo mejor, así que decidió ignorarlo. Espero un poco a ver si el otro tipo hacía aparición, pero después de un rato se decepcionó al ver que no era así. Aún después de lo ocurrido, le interesaba que alguien mantuviese a aquel tipo a raya.

El delincuente, entre gritos y juramentos, le dio a entender que se largaba a su casa, y desapareció calle a bajo con grandes zancadas, eso sí, con un gran rifle todavía a cuestas. Nishi decidió que lo mejor también sería irse a su casa, así que siguió a aquel tipo, pero con bastante distancia, solo por precaución. No quería acabar siendo el objetivo de la ira de aquel tipo.

Izumi vio estupefacto como el cuerpo de su nuevo objeto de deseo desaparecía, tal y como había llegado. Después le siguieron las dos estudiantes, que desaparecían entre gritos y llantos. El delincuente desapareció, maldiciendo como solo él sabia hacer. Después, el viajo carnicero, Nikki y el pelirrojo. Por un momento se quedó solo en aquella habitación. Sabía sumas dos más dos, y sabía que él sería el siguiente. ¿Realmente tendrían que matar a aquellos aliens con forma de pulpos? Por si acaso, el ya llevaba la catana en la cintura. Se sintió extrañamente impaciente por empezar aquella cacería, si es que era una cacería realmente. Por si las moscas, también cogió un rifle. Se sintió muy poderoso, y extrañamente bien. Sintió como su cuerpo desaparecía y una gran emoción le inundó. Estaba seguro, aunque no tenía ni idea del porqué, de que aquello le agradaría y acabaría disfrutándolo.

Cuando apareció en lo que parecía una calle cualquiera de Tokio, se encontró con las dos estudiantes, llorando abrazadas en el suelo, como no, el carnicero intentando tranquilizarlas. Vio a lo lejos como aquella mala zorra, Nikki, y el pelirrojo indiferente, desaparecían calle abajo mientras miraban aquel aparatito que el había abandonado en aquella habitación. Diablos, ahora iba a resultar que si que era un radar y que le sería útil de alguna manera. Miró en todas direcciones intentando buscar a aquel niño, y se sorprendió a si mismo cuando se decepcionó al no encontrarlo. El delincuente de pelo pincho tampoco se encontraba allí, y no le hizo ninguna gracia imaginarse a aquel delincuente por ahí suelto, y aunque no sabía si esas armas eran reales, le seguía sin hacer gracia que fuese por ahí armado... Lo buscaría por aquel camino, y si no lo encontraba, simplemente te iría a casa, al fin y al cabo el no era ningún tipo de héroe de la justicia, ni lo quería ser.

Nishi caminó discretamente detrás de aquel tipo por un tiempo. Después de caminar unos cinco minutos, comenzó a escuchar lo que parecía un estúpido politono hortera de algún móvil. Seguramente sería de aquel tipo, y se irritó un poco por el hecho de que no cogiera la puñetera llamada. Joder, los demás no tenían porque aguantar el puto politono hortera de aquel gilipollas. Cada paso que daban, parecía que la musiquilla sonaba más alto. Quizá tenía el móvil en aquella función que hacía que cuento más tiempo pasases sin contestar, hacía que la música fuese subiendo de tono. Repentinamente, el tipo se dio la vuelta, pero sin para de andar. Nishi, al verlo ni se inmutó, siguió andando como si nada.

- ¡Quieres hacer callar tu puto móvil! - le gritó a Nishi. Eso le confirmó que al parecer no era su móvil el que tenía aquel horrendo politono. De todas formas, Nishi se había dejado su móvil en casa, así que era completamente imposible que fuese el suyo. Además, el jamás llevaría semejante politono. Por favor, él no tenía tan mal gusto, ni de lejos. Si se quedaba callado, seguramente le llovería un golpe, así que intentó darle a entender que no era su móvil el que sonaba cada vez más alto.

- Lo siento, pero no es mi teléfono el que está sonando. - intentó ser lo más educado posible, solo por si las moscas. Joder, le jodía sobremanera tener que andar tan suavecito. Le dolía el orgullo, pero, joder, aquel tipo iba armado, y aunque no lo estuviese, él no era para nada fuerte... Aunque, de todas formas, a aquel tipo no había que provocarlo mucho para que comenzase a chillar.

- ¡¿Cómo que no puto enano? No insinuarás que ese puto politono hortera es mío, ¡¿NO? - El tipo se quedó quieto en su sitio. A nishi le comenzaba a doler la cabeza de tantos gritos. - ¡Y deja de seguirme de una puta vez! ¡¿Quieres que te reviente la puta cabeza!

Paradójicamente, cuando aquel tipo dio un paso para recobrar su marcha, su cabeza reventó. De donde antes estaba su cabeza emanaba un gran chorro de sangre. Su cuerpo calló al suelo con un suave "plof"; pero el pesado rifle calló a un lado con gran estruendo. Nishi se quedó paralizado en su sitio, mirando incrédulo el cuerpo inerte de aquel tipo en el suelo. Sintió una tremenda satisfacción, quizá resultaba que por fin aquel Dios, de cuya existencia dudaba, estaba de parte suyo. Disfrutó por unos momentos aquel genial milagro, así seguro que jamás volvería a molestar con sus gritos. Pero, después de aquellos segundos, el miedo le inundó. ¡Joder! Miró a su alrededor con la pistola X alzada, buscando a aquellas cosas que la bola negra había denominado como "LoZz PuLpOzZ" si mal no recordaba.

Pero no vio nada.

Aún así siguió en guardia. Aquella maldita musiquilla seguía taladrándole el cerebro. Pensó en algo que pudiese haber hecho aquel tipo, para que tan de repente le hubiese estallado la cabeza. Solo estaba quiero en su lugar, y después, cuando dio un paso…

¡OSTIA PUTA!

Entonces conectó los hechos, y corrió de vuelta por donde había venido. Aquella música debía ser algún tipo de advertencia, ya que cuando volvió sobre sus pasos, la música disminuyó su volumen hasta que desapareció por completo, y cuando fue hacía delante, volvió a escucharla. Se acercó a donde yacía el rifle de aquel tipo, con muchísimo cuidado, intentando no dar ningún paso en falso. Lo cogió con cuidado. No le pareció ni una cuarta parte de lo que le pareció que pasaba la primera vez que examinó las armas, antes de ponerse el estúpido traje. Con una fuerza de la que se sorprendió, alojó el rifle hacía delante. Este explotó con un gran estruendo nada más pasar la imaginaria línea que trazó Nishi en su mente, más o menos donde se encontraba el cuerpo de aquel tipo. Al parecer, si salía de aquella línea, el también acabaría volando.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos, tremendamente frustrado. Por lo menos, aquél kinki le había servido de algo, quizás, si no hubiese estado él, hubiese acabado sin cabeza, tirado en la acera. De puta madre, así que no podía volver a casa. Con las manos en los bolsillos, en el bolsillo derecho encontró aquel aparatito que había sacado de la bola. Tocó un botón, y en la pantalla apareció lo que parecía un pequeño mapa. En el, aparecieron varios puntos. Además de aquello, un cuadrado rodeaba cierta parte del mapa. Nishi dedujo que aquello debía ser una especie de restricción, y que si salían de aquel cuadrado les explotaría la cabeza. Justo en el borde de la una de las líneas, a punto de salirse del área, aparecía un punto verde. Al parecer, el debía ser aquel, y en caso de que te explotase la cabeza, dejabas de aparecer en el mapa. Seguramente, si morías a causa de cualquier cosa, aunque sea dentro de aquel perímetro, desaparecerías de allí. A Nishi le parecía totalmente lógico. Y los demás puntos, debían ser las demás personas que estaban en aquella habitación. Nishi volvió un poco más sobre sus pasos. Se encontró entonces delante de un cristal de una tienda cualquiera. Se miró en el. No se vio nada cambiado, era él sin duda alguna. Y también estaba vivo, respiraba y su corazón latía. Recordó como su corazón casi se sale de su pecho cuando vio a aquel apuesto joven en la sala, con aquel traje negro, ceñido a su bien formado cuerpo. Entre ellos había cierto grado de complicidad, así que quizás debería avisarle de que no debía salir de aquel extraño perímetro. Miró los puntos de la pantalla. Alguno de ellos debía ser él, siempre y cuando no se hubiese muerto. Pero había algo extraño. En aquella habitación eran ocho personas. Y allí había, como mínimo, unos 50 puntitos verdes. Un par sueltos por allí, y después varias agrupaciones en ciertos puntos del mapa. Aquellas agrupaciones, debían ser su objetivo, los pulpos horrendos esos. Vio como algunos iban desapareciendo, y rezó para que ninguno de ellos fuese su aliado. Joder, quizá estaba habiendo una masacre allí. Agradeció no estar y no correr peligro, pero también se apenó de no poder ver semejante espectáculo. Toqueteó un poco más los botones de aquel aparato, hasta que al presionar uno en concreto, se sintió algo extraño. Miró su reflejo, para ver si estaba desapareciendo nuevamente. Pero no encontró su reflejo. Volvió a presionar el botón, y allí estaba de nuevo su reflejo. Lo hizo varias veces. ¡Ese cacharro era la ostia! ¡Podía hacerse invisible!

Con aquello, no tenía porqué temer a aquellos pulpos, ¡No podrían verlo! Dio gracias por su nuevo descubrimiento, ya que al fijarse en la pantalla, vio que uno de aquellos puntos se dirigía a gran velocidad hacía él. Le inundó la emoción. Se hizo de nuevo invisible, y lo comprobó con su reflejo por si acaso. Aquellos bicho no podrían verlo y sería facilísimo volarle la cabeza, si es que aquella pistola que parecía de juguete realmente funcionaba, claro.

Izumi siguió calle abajo, bastante frustrado. No debía ser muy tarde, (mirando al cielo, podría decir que serían las seis de la tarde, más o menos) pero por allí no había ni un alma. Quizá si se encontraba con alguien podría preguntar por el metro, o algún medio de transporte que lo llevase hasta casa. No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba.

Entonces se acordó del traje que llevaba puesto. No le importó mucho, de todas formas le traía sin cuidado lo que pensasen los demás de él, y además, sabía perfectamente que tenía un cuerpo envidiable, y así con aquel apretado traje, podía deleitar la vista de cualquier persona que pasase. Por fin, se encontró con lo que parecía una pareja joven.

- Disculpar - intentó Izumi llamar su atención. Pero pasaron completamente de él. - ¡Disculpar! - dijo un poco más alto. Pero seguían pasando de él. ¡Pero que demonios!

- ¡Hey, vosotros! - gritó mientras agarraba al tipo por un hombro. Pero nunca llegó a tocarlo. Su mano traspasó al tipo como si nada. ¡Joder! Lo intentó con la chica, pero el mismo resultado. Ahora iba a resultar que si que estaba muerto después de todo. ¡Mierda, joder! Debía encontrar a el niño ese cuanto antes, no le gustaba nada no ser visto, y por tanto ignorado, por otras personas. Su gran ego estaba siendo dañado, y estaba muy, pero que muy frustrado con todo este asunto. Corrió calle abajo, más frustrado a cada zancada que daba. Repentinamente, sintió una mano en su hombro, y paró de golpe.

- ¿A dónde coño te crees que vas, idiota? - escuchó una voz de chico, que no había escuchado en su vida. Se giró hacía donde provenía aquella voz, pero no vio a nadie. ¡¿Quién narices era el tipo que le estaba llamando idiota? Quería ver de donde narices provenía, así si que dio una vuelta entera mirando, pero no encontró nada. Se sintió tremendamente estúpido. Entonces, noto un suave aliento sobre su oído.

- Si sigues andando, te explotará esa cara bonita que tienes, y eso sería una pena, ¿no crees? - Izumi se quedó más que caliente (de rabia), aparte de desconcertado. Entonces lo vio aparecer delante suyo. Joder ¡era él, él maldito niño de antes! Se quedó un poco desconcertado por lo mordaz de su voz. Tenía una gran sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Menudo chaval,menudo carácter que tenía, la verdad es que no le estaba callendo del todo bien, su autosuficiencia y repentina determinación lo estaban poniendo de los nervios . Este era impertinente, autosuficiente y realmente irritante. A Izumi le dieron bastantes ganas de golpearlo por su descaro y su cara autosuficiente.

Nishi se sentía increíblemente poderoso siendo invisible y teniendo un arma en su poder, por eso, cuando vio al tipo ese andando rápidamente calle abajo, no dudó en agarrarlo del hombro. Se vengaría por el asunto de verlo desnudo, y ya de paso lo detendría de que le explotase la cabeza, aunque realmente no le importaba demasiado. Si luego resultaba que era más idiota de lo que ya creía que era, le volaría la cabeza y punto. Por eso, puso la voz más autosuficiente y mordaz, y se acercó muchísimo a su oreja, para provocarlo. Parecía que aunque el otro no quería demostrarlo, su plan había resultado cuando vio que el otro fruncia el entrecejo.

- De que hablas - contestó Izumi intentando controlar. Nishi le enseñó la pantalla del radar, un poco más serio.

- Si sales de este recinto - dijo señalando el cuadrado - te explotará la cabeza como al tipo de pelo pincho - afirmó. Izumi se desconcertó, pero lo que decía tenía sentido, Si aquello era una cacería era lógico que hubiese límites. También se alegró bastante por que por fin aquel tipo mantuviese su gran boca cerrada. - parece ser, que si no matamos a los pulpos - prosiguió Nishi señalando las aglomeraciones de puntos - no podremos largarnos de aquí.

- ¿Y que propones pues? - le preguntó Izumi, intrigado. Nishi, por su parte, sonrió con suficiencia

- Es bastante obvio, ¿no crees? Tenemos que ir y acabar con ellos. Podemos encontrarlos mirando el radar. - dijo Nishi, y comenzó a andar. Enseguida escuchó los pasos del joven detrás de él y sonrió. Se sentía dueño de la situación.

Por supuesto que Izumi siguió sus pasos. ¿Qué narices iba a hacer si no? Joder, no quería que le explotase la puta cabeza. Además, había sido tan idiota que había dejado su radar en la habitación. No le gustaba tener que andar a expensas de nadie, aunque tener un aliado tampoco sonaba tan mal... Solo esperaba que no se pasase de listo. De todas formas, no se dejaría dominar tan fácil, así que se puso caminando a su lado y lo paró agarrándolo del hombro, como él había hecho antes.

- Oye, espérate - le dijo Izumi, retirando su mano al ver que el otro paraba - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - aleluya, por fin se lo había preguntado. Nishi lo miró algo escéptico, pero suponiendo que era normal que le preguntase su nombre, además, a él también le interesaba el suyo.

- Joichiro Nishi - dijo sonriendo - ¿y cual el tuyo? -

- Shion Izumi - respondió este. "Joichiro Nishi, interesante" pensó Izumi. "Bueno pequeño, ahora ya sabes que nombre tendrás que gritar de placer cuando te tenga, ya te enterarás" siguió Izumi con el hilo de sus pensamientos, y también sonrió. No le gustaba nada su temperamento, ero ya lo domaría.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Nishi no pudo contenerse y se lo preguntó, él calculaba que tendría unos 20...

- Dieciséis - respondió Izumi, complacido por la pregunta

- ¡¿Dieciséis! ¡Pero si parece que tienes unos veinte, como mínimo! -

Izumi bufó suavemente ante la reacción del chico. Nishi después se dio cuenta, de que efectivamente, Izumi llevaba el uniforme del instituto, así que debía ser cierto. Mierda, había quedado como un tonto y se dio un golpe mental. De todas formas, Izumi no hizo ningún comentario más sobre aquello.

- ¿Y tu cuentos años tienes?

- ¿Ah? Yo tengo catorce - respondió Nishi. Ahora el que estaba sorprendido era Izumi. Parecía más joven. Era muy bajito para la edad que tenia. Y muy descarado también, pero bueno, mejor para él. Así se sentía menos pedófilo. Dos años no eran nada.

Izumi río un poco ante su ocurrencia sobre la pedofilia - parece que tienes menos - le dijo a Nishi - eres bastante bajito para tu edad. - Nishi solo puso cara de fastidio y siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>Como veis, los cambios han sido muy grandes, pero yo me siento más satisfecha ahora, e decidido darle un enfoque distinto al fic, teniendo más en cuenta sus personalidades, aunque mi Izumi sea, quizás (seguro en realidad), exageradamente pervertido, pero así me parece más interesante xD<p> 


	4. Niños, pervertidos, rubias y pulpos

Bueno, aquí el cuarto capítulo. E tardado un poco, ya que e estado fuera y la última vez me lié un poco intentando arreglar el OoC xD En fin, a leer

Disclaimer: Gantz, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mismo es propiedad de Oku Hiroya

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4<p>

Izumi y Nishi andan a paso ligero por las calles, bastante emocionados. Seguían adelante según lo que les indicaba el radar de Nishi, mientras Izumi se maldecía por no haber llevado uno consigo. Las aglomeraciones de puntos verdes en el radar se separaban en dos grandes grupos. Nishi decidió que lo mejor sería ir a por el más grande, que estaba casi en la otra punta de su anterior ubicación, cuando se encontró con Izumi, ya que el otro grupo parecía estar siendo rápidamente exterminado, cada vez quedaban menos, y pronto no quedaría ninguno.

-¿Por qué están desapareciendo esos puntos de ahí? - Preguntó Izumi. Comenzaron a hablar mientras seguían andando.

- No estoy muy seguro - dudó un instante Nishi - creo que los puntos verdes indican las personas y los enemigos que hay - comenzó a formular su teoría - claro que no podemos saber cual es cual, pero yo creo que alguien está acabando con los pulpos esos y una vez muerto, ya no apareces en el radar. Eso mismo pasó con aquel tipo.

- ¿Quién crees que está exterminando a esos aliens? La tal Nikki y…

- Sí - le interrumpió Nishi (todo aquello era más que obvio, y no le gustaban los rodeos), algo que molestó un poco a Izumi - la tiparraca esa y el pelirrojo. O por lo menos parecían saber de que narices va todo esto.

- Estoy de acuerdo, si los encontramos deberíamos preguntarles - puntualizó Izumi - y si no quieren hablar, les sacaré las palabras a la fuerza. -

Nishi solo sonrió de medio lado ante el comentario de Izumi, sin duda, era un tipo fuerte. Estando cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, comenzaron a escuchar ruidos bastante espeluznantes.

- Suena como si algo baboso se arrastrase - comentó Izumi.

A lo lejos, un gran " ¡MIS TENTÁCULOS MOLAAAAAAN!" les advirtió de que estaban en el lugar correcto. Aquello parecía un mal chiste. ¿Qué tipo de alienígena gritaba semejantes cosas? Para eso, que se estuviesen calladitos. Aquello rozaba, sin duda, lo patético.

Llegaron al fin a un cruce muy cerca de aquella aglomeración, cuando repentinamente al lado de Nishi, un gran grito se escuchó y algo colisionó contra una pared a su derecha. Nishi e Izumi retrocedieron por lo repentino de la colisión, llevándose las manos a la cara a modo de protección, intentando vislumbrar algo entre la gran cortina de polvo, pero sin mucho éxito. Con el alma en vilo, contenieron el aliento con las armas alzadas, Izumi con el rifle y Nishi con su pistola X, esperando a que aquel polvo se disipará.

Entre los escombros, aquel viejo carnicero luchaba por levantarse del suelo, totalmente ensangrentado, con una gran brecha en la cabeza, producto de la colisión, y seguramente con varias costillas y huesos varios, completamente destruidos. Miraba con horror algo en frente suto, como si fulminándolo con la mirada fuese a desaparecer de allí.

- Co…cor… - fue lo que la boca de aquel señor intentó articular, mientras miraba fijamente a Nishi y a Izumi, antes de que un despiadado tentáculo verde oscuro le atravesase el pecho.

En un último intento por sobrevivir, su corazón bombeó toda la sangre que pudo, pero esta solo se derramaba y salía fuera de su cuerpo por la herida que le había causado aquel tentáculo, que todavía seguía dentro de su cuerpo, atravesándolo sin piedad alguna hasta salir de su cuerpo por el otro extremo, llevándose todo lo que encontró de por medio. Teniendo órganos internos gravemente dañados, su vida se escapó por sus labios junto con leves jadeos. Era ya incapaz de respirar, hasta que la vida lo dejó.

Izumi y Nishi estaban en su sitio, completamente estáticos, mirando a aquella repugnante bestia. Su cara era tal y como la habían visto en la bola. Su piel, de un color verdoso oscuro, parecía estar embadurnado en una especie de baba viscosa bastante repugnante. La zona en la que debería estar su boca, la reinaban varios tentáculos, que se movían arriba y abajo, impacientes. Sus ojos, pequeños pero de un temible color rojo carmesí, no reflejaban emoción alguna, y estabas tapados a medias por lo que se podía definir como su "cabellera" Su cuerpo, que parecía tener casi una especie de forma humanoide, tenía un par de larguísimos tentáculos llenos de ventosas y más baba verde. Uno de ellos seguía atravesando el inerte cuerpo del pobre hombre, como si quisiera cercionarse así de su muerte. Dos grandes piernas musculosas, verdes y viscosas como el resto de su cuerpo, acababan en un montón de cortos tentáculos, que seguramente le servirían como modo de desplazamiento.

Un horrible olor llegó a la nariz de Nishi e Izumi, quienes la arrugaron con un gran gesto de asco, ya que aquella horrible baba rezumaba y salía de la boca de aquel ser, que había volteado hacia ellos, con su tentáculo todavía ocupado en el cuerpo de aquel carnicero.

- Nos está mirando - susurro Izumi - es mucho peor de lo que pensaba, y parece fuerte - apostilló muy lentamente, sin moverse ni un milímetro de su sitio, con el arma apuntando directamente a la cabeza de aquel horrible ser. La adrenalina corría por sus venas. Se sentía absolutamente genial, pero tampoco podía negar que, muy en el fondo (algo que jamás de los jamases admitiría), temía acabar como aquel hombre. - ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó.

Antes de que Nishi pudiese responder nada, rápido como el rayo y sin que ellos apenas percibiesen el movimiento, el tentáculo salió del inerte cuerpo y se dirigía rápidamente hacía ellos. Izumi, cuyos reflejos eran muy buenos, gracias a muchos años de hacer deporte y demás actividades, empujó fuertemente a Nishi, estampándolo contra la pared, mientras el saltaba al lado opuesto, librándose así del látigo mortal de aquel tentáculo.

Nishi se encontró tirado a un lado de aquel muro. Miró hacia atrás y vio en enorme agujero que su propio cuerpo había formado en la pared. Lo que le extrañó sobremanera, es que no sentía absolutamente ningún dolor, ni el más mínimo. También quedó muy sorprendido con la increíble fuerza de Izumi. Vale que se veía fuerte, su cuerpo aunque no exageradamente musculoso, estaba bien formado, pero, joder, ¿de donde coño había sacado tanta fuerza? Y él, ¿Cómo narices había sobrevivido a semejante impacto, y acabar completamente intacto? Aún con todas estas preguntas en la cabeza, le estaba agradecido a Izumi (¡Ja! Como si fuese a decir aquello en alto), que con sus grandes reflejos, prácticamente le había salvado la vida. Bueno, quizá no para tanto, pero si de darse una gran ostia, quizá mayor a la que había recibido.

Izumi también quedó muy impresionado por la fuerza con la que empujó a Nishi. Solo quería desviarlo un poco, y como mucho que se cayese al suelo de lado, pero lo había literalmente espachurrado cual insecto contra la pared. Vamos a ver, él era fuerte y lo sabía, pero, ¿Tanto? ¿En serio? Totalmente imposible, y, además, hubiese sabido controlarla.

- ¡Nishi! - gritó no muy preocupado por su compañero - ¡¿Estás bien! - si lo había espachurrado hasta la muerte, tampoco se sentiría muy culpable, sinceramente, pero tampoco era plan.

- ¡Estoy intacto! - bramó Nishi, bastante molesto por el golpe - ¡Pero la próxima vez avisa, o no me espachurres cual gusano!, ¡Me cago en la puta!

Bien, si decía palabrotas, es que realmente estaba intacto.

- ¡MIS TENTÁCULOS MOLAAAAN! - gritó aquella bestia mientras volvía a la carga con el tentáculo. Izumi lo esquivó con facilidad saltando ahora hacia el lado contrario.

-¡Nishi! ¡Levántate y ponte detrás de mi! ¡Cúbreme mientras intento dispararle! - si los dos actuaban juntos, seguramente las probabilidades de sobrevivir aumentarían, aunque Izumi tampoco creía que Nishi fuera muy útil, por eso mejor tenerlo detrás, así no estaría molestándolo o entorpeciéndole.

Nishi obedeció, tenía que admitir que estaba un poco asustado, pero tenía el suficiente sentido común como par de no quedarse allí parado como un gilipollas, esperando su muerte. En el fondo, Nishi era un cobarde. Lo sabía. Alguien valiente no se hubiese suicidado por haberse quedado solo. Si hubiese sido alguien valiente, hubiese intentado proteger a su madre. De ser valiente, tendría que haber seguido con su vida, por su madre. Pero él era un cobarde, y por eso se había tirado por el balcón, sin pararse a pensar las cosas con frialdad. Pero ahora no lo sería. Saldría de allí con vida, por su madre. Pensar en ella le provocó una punzada en el corazón.

Su pistola había caído en un punto indefinido, por lo que no se preocupó en buscarla y se posicionó detrás de Izumi, tal y como le había dicho. Izumi, intentó apuntar a la cabeza de aquella bestia con el rifle, mientras evadía otro ataque. Nishi solo lo imitó saltando un poco a un lado. Aquella era su oportunidad. Presionó los dos gatillos del arma, la cual emitió una especie de sonido láser.

Pero no pasó nada. Nishi se quedó perplejo, esperando a que algo pasara. Mierda, pensó Izumi, no debía haber puesto todas sus esperanzas en aquel aparato que, aunque pesase, parecía de juguete, y que además de hacer luz y sonido, al parecer no valía para nada.

Pero, después de varios segundos después de disparar, el hombro de aquella bestia voló en pedazos. Nishi lo miró completamente maravillado, desfrutando enormemente aquel sangriento espectáculo, intentando guardarlo en su mente con todos y cada uno de los detalles.

¡Genial! Al parecer, aquel rifle no era para nada de juguete, solo que tenía una especie de retraso, de unos cinco segundos aproximadamente. Aún con aquel descubrimiento, a Izumi le molestó bastante no haber dado en el blanco, ya que él había apuntado a la cabeza y solo le había reventado el hombro. Realmente, a Izumi no le gustaban las pistolas, ni siquiera ninguna de sus cuantiosas variables, pero se tendría que conformar.

Aquel horrible ser se retorcía en dolor y comenzó a atacar con ambos tentáculos, pero todavía a una distancia bastante grande de dos se encontraban Nishi e Izumi, que esquivaban los ataques con bastante dificultad, sobre todo en el caso de Nishi, que aunque notaba que su cuerpo se movía mucho más ágil y mejor que nunca, no tenía muy buenos reflejos, ni era precisamente bueno en los deportes, ni nada parecido . Entonces, Izumi decidió atacarlo de frente de una vez por todas, y comenzó a correr en su dirección, mientras gritaba a Nishi que le cubriera. Un poco disgustado le hizo caso. Izumi, disparó varias veces a todo cuanto se moviese hasta que por fin voló la cabeza de aquel horrible ser, que se retorció en su propia sangre y restos de sus cuantiosos tentáculos, mientras al fin moría.

El más pequeño de los dos, miraba maravillado aquel sangriento espectáculo, tal como lo haría un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo. Izumi no se molestó en si quiera mirarlo, estaba ocupado regodeándose en lo que acababa de hacer.

- Has estado bien - comentó Nishi por decir algo.

Izumi ni lo miró, por supuesto que le encantaba que la gente reconociese sus habilidades en cualquier cosa, aunque solo fuese un niño que acababa de conocer, y que no servía para mucho más que quedar espachurrado contra las paredes.

- Recoge tu arma y sigamos -. Sin darse cuenta, Izumi tomó el papel del líder. No es que a Nishi le hiciese mucha gracia, pero bueno, se aguantaría de momento. Le gustaba mucho más ir a su bola.

Al final así lo hizo, y comenzaron por seguir adelante. Sin haber siquiera andado unos trescientos metros, en cuanto doblaron la esquina, se encontraron con un infierno de bestias y gritos compaginados por horribles llantos e hipos, provenientes de un par de chicas, que resaltaban entre tantas bestias.

Sin duda, eran aquellas dos estudiantes que se encontraban en la habitación, montando jaleo y totalmente asustadas. Ninguno de los dos hizo amago de ir a pelear o ir a ayudarlas. Aquello era un maldito suicidio. Las dos estudiantes, totalmente desarmadas, y con el uniforme de la escuela, gritaban y corrían mientras esquivaban los tentáculos con gran dificultad. Izumi y Nishi permanecieron expectantes, mirando, pero sin hacer absolutamente nada más que eso.

Después de dar un par de saltitos, una de ellas fue agarrada por un tobillo, y era arrastrada por uno de aquellos pulpos. Gritaba y pataleaba en vano, mientras Nozomi gritaba totalmente desesperada su nombre, el cual entre hipos y llantos, ni siquiera fue entendible para Nishi e Izumi. La verdad es que, les traía sin cuidado su nombre.

La muchacha arañaba el suelo con gran desesperación, mientras toda la piel que tenía contacto con el suelo, que no era poca, se iba levantando haciéndole heridas y raspones poco profundos. Al final, cuando por fin llegó hasta el pulpo (realmente, aquellos tentáculos alcanzaban una longitud que quitaba el hipo), quedó colgada boca-abajo, mientras su pelo largísimo rozaba el suelo y su falda, al estar al revés, dejaba ver toda su ropa interior.

Nishi recordó vagamente que aquella esfera había comentado que le gustaban las estudiantes "con falditas" y por un instante sintió algo de pena por la muchacha, que solo sería un par de años mayor que él, pero pensando que aquello acabaría con las dos muertas, se le fueron todas las penas. Eso no se lo podía perder. Aún así, se sintió algo mal. Algo en su cabeza le decía que tendrían que ir a ayudar, mientras otra parte clamaba por sangre.

Supo con certeza que el pulpo no la mataría de inmediato sino que "jugaría" con ella y con su amiga hasta que se hartasen. Aún así se sentía algo inquiero y emocionado, quería ver que ocurría con aquellas dos. Y así Nishi, poco a poco, fue sucumbiendo al lado sangriento de su cabeza, que lo mantenía allí quietecito y expectante, aún si otra punzada en el corazón le decía que aquello estaba obviamente mal.

En cambio, lo que a Izumi esa escena le recordó fue algún tipo de hentai bestia que había visto hacía ya algún tiempo, y más o menos se imaginaba que pasaría a continuación. La verdad es que no le apetecía mucho verlo, preferiría si las bestias se las cargasen sin más, no es que le fuesen mucho ese tipo de cosas. Miró de reojo a Nishi, el cual miraba embobado la escena, y pensó que quizás a su compañero si que le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, y una sonrisa sarcástica se impuso en sus labios.

"Puto sádico de los cojones".

La verdad es que Nishi no era ese tipo de chico que se pasaba el día viendo porno, y menos ese tipo de hentai bestia. El lo que quería ver era su muerte. La muerte lo fascinaba bastante. Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo, al fin y al cabo, tarde o temprano tendrían que cargarse a esas bestias, ¿verdad?

- Izumi - llamó

- ¿Mmnh?

- ¿No deberíamos aprovechar ahora para atacar a los pulpos estos? - sugirió - están totalmente con la guardia baja, mientras se divierten con ese par - dijo señalando con la cabeza la escena.

En aquel instante otro pulpo había agarrado a Nozomi. Mientras tanto, el pulpo que sostenía a su amiga estaba rodeado de otros tantos pulpos, que metían los tentáculos por cualquier recodo de la joven, sin piedad alguna, mientras ella se iba poco a poco ahogando. Nozomi, horrorizada, supo que ella sería la siguiente. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a sentirse mal por su amiga, todos sus sentidos gritaban que corriese, que se resistiese, que gritase hasta que su voz quedase desgarrada. Sus huesos parecían de mantequilla, y no pudo más que sollozar de miedo e impotencia.

- Creo que tienes razón - admitió Izumi. Era una oportunidad inmejorable. Ese crío era listo, se sorprendió bastante de su astuto, aunque no comentó nada.

- Yo me haré invisible y me encargaré de aquellos - señaló con la cabeza al alienígena que sostenía a Nozomi y otros cuatro que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

No podía esperar, quería que la sangre comenzase a correr. Y mejor aún, poder matar con sus propias manos. Era algo que lo asustaba pero emocionaba al mismo tiempo. Dos lados de su cerebro peleaban constantemente, el racional y el sádico-sangriento, el segundo de ellos ganando claramente la batalla.

- ¿Invisible? - preguntó Izumi.

- Sí, con este aparato te puedes hacer invisible, si pulsas este botón - dijo y desapareció delante de las narices de un perplejo Izumi.

- Wow - exclamó Izumi - bien, entonces yo iré a por esos siete de allí. - Al parecer, aquel crío también sabía defenderse, pero aún así no estaba muy seguro de sus dudosas habilidades. Él se encargaría de lo suyo de todas formas.

En seguida, la sangre comenzó a correr.

Nishi, que era invisible, no tubo mayor problema en apuntar cuidadosamente a las cabezas de aquellos monstruos y completó su parte con mucha facilidad, corriendo ágilmente entre ellos. Aquellos pulpos no eran capaces de verlo, y veían con impotencia como todos sus compañeros eran aniquilados, hasta que no quedó absolutamente ninguno. Gritaban y se agitaban en terror , y eso solo aumentó la satisfacción de Nishi. Se sentía absolutamente genial, nunca supo que el placer de matar sería tan grande y lo dejaría tan satisfecho. Cabezas volaban en grandes explosiones de sangre y carne, dejando un montón de cuerpos inertes tras de sí.

Nada más acabar, tubo ganas de seguir luchando, pero prefirió no molestar a Izumi, sabía que le no le gustaría que se inmiscuyese en sus asuntos. La adrenalina todavía corría por sus venas y no quería que aquella gran sensación lo abandonase, aunque sabía que eventualmente lo haría.

Nozomi por su parte, cuando la cabeza del pulpo que la sostenía explotó a manos de la pistola de Nishi, calló al suelo rompiéndose un brazo, pero sin mayores problemas. Nishi no tenía mayor interés en ella, y aunque tenía la ropa rasgada y estaba medio desnuda, no le dio mayor importancia, así que le dio la espalada. No es que Nozomi no fuese atractiva, tenía unas finas fracciones y bonitos ojos café, aquello sin contar sus exuberantes pechos y una muy bonita figura, que haría babear a cualquiera.

Y es que, Nishi estaba demasiado ocupado mientras veía a Izumi pelear, ya que él no estaba en modo invisible. Nishi también dejó la invisibilidad a un lado. Nozomi, al verlo, se sobresaltó un poco, salió de detrás de la farola donde estaba oculta temblando, y se puso detrás de Nishi. Si bien no había visto nada, sabía que aquel muchacho era su salvador. Se echó los dorados cabellos hacía atrás, mientras se sostenía el brazo herido. No emitió ningún sonido, para no intentar molestar. Sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para su compañera, que hacía rato que había dejado de respirar, asfixiada por aquellos tentáculos. Lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar, pero viendo que no funcionaba, por lo menos se mantuvo todo lo callada que pudo.

Los dos miraron embobados a Izumi luchar con una gracilidad envidiable.

Izumi estaba disfrutando mucho aquella batalla. Eso era, sin duda, lo que había estado tanto tiempo buscando. Aquella sensación de peligro, la adrenalina corriendo descontrolada por sus venas. Aquello era muchísimo mejor que cuando robó el coche de aquellos yakuza, acción que le había costado la vida.

Voló la cabeza de los dos primeros, a los cuales tomó totalmente desprevenidos. Ahora solo quedaban cinco.

Los demás, al verlo, se pusieron en guardia. Izumi apuntó a la cabeza de uno de ellos. Estaba seguro de que había dado en el blanco, pero en un último golpe que le pilló desprevenido, quedó desarmado. Su rifle voló al lado contrario en el que estaban Izumi y Nozomi, así que ellos no se lo podrían pasar. Aún así, la cabeza de aquella bestia voló, llenándolo de sangre caliente.

Saltó de un lado a otro esquivando golpe tras golpe, cada vez con mayor dificultad. Nishi no sabía que hacer. Quizás, si se inmiscuía en la pelea, Izumi se enfadaría. Decidió que si las cosas se ponían más feas, aprovecharía su invisibilidad mientras los oni-pulpos estaban ocupados con Izumi para atacar sin llegar a sufrir ningún rasguño. NO intentaría ayudar, de todas formas la vida de aquel tipo no era asunto suyo.

Otro golpe acertó a Izumi, que se estampó contra la pared de una casa. Los inquilinos salieron de allí a mirar que demonios ocurría. Se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el gran boquete, pero claro, ellos no podía ver la pelea que allí se estaba desarrollando. Entonces, de la cintura de Izumi, algo se desprendió. Izumi vio que era aquella extraña katana, y pensó que era perfecta.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Aquella katana sería mucho mejor que todas aquellas pistolas y rifles, sin duda alguna. La cogió y la extendió en su totalidad. Nozomi y Nishi se quedaron literalmente ojipláticos ante aquello. Eso si que no se lo esperaban.

Nozomi, algo asustada, se estrujó todo lo que pudo a la espalda de Nishi. Nishi se estaba poniendo un tanto de los nervios, ya que el gran pecho de la joven estaba totalmente apretujado contra su espalda, y aquello lo hacía sentir bastante incómodo, por no decir que sentía nauseas.

Además, aquella chica temblaba como si estuviesen en el polo norte (por no hablar de los molestos ruiditos reprimidos que hacía al intentar aguantar el llanto), y lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Sutilmente dio un paso adelante, pero Nozomi, más que captar la indirecta, se volvió a estrujar contra él. Nishi casi la golpea. ¿¡No podía estarse quietecita, o que coño! No quería hablar ni moverse demasiado para no llamar la atención de las bestias, así que tubo que aguantarse.

¡JODER!

Con gracilidad, Izumi cortó por la mitad a dos pulpos, y se llevó también otros tantos tentáculos por delante, que cayeron al suelo totalmente ensangrentados, pero todavía seguían moviéndose, como las colas de las lagartijas cuando estas son desprendidas del cuerpo.

Con otro movimiento, cortó por la mitad los tres pulpos restantes, que se habían vuelto totalmente locos y atacaban sin mirar, a diestro y siniestro.

Algo cansado y con la espada ( y él mismo, casi en su totalidad) ensangrentada, miró hacía el otro lado para ver como le iba a Nishi. Vio como este lo miraba con cara de póker, pero parecía estar entero. Pero lo que vio a su espalda lo desconcertó un poco. La estudiante rubia cabezahueca esa, la tal Nozomi, la que tenía pintas de modelo, estaba totalmente pegada a Nishi, con el pecho en su espalada. Y mira que la tía tenía pecho para dar y tomar. Joder, si que Nishi se la había encandilado en poco tiempo. Esa tía estaba muy buena… Pero se sorprendió a si mismo cuando notó que aquello le molestaba, aunque fuese mínimamente e inconscientemente. La tipa estaba muy buena, pero Izumi había estado con muchas de ellas, y tampoco le pareció para tanto como para ponerse celoso, al fin y al cabo, el las conseguía a puñados. Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en cosas estúpidas. Quizás había más de esos pulpos por ahí.

Nishi vio la cara rara que estaba poniendo Izumi, con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese desconcertado o discutiendo consigo mismo. ¿Estaría celoso? Joder, pero él no tenía ni idea de que le gustaba la rubia esa, coño, que él no la tenía pegada a su culo por gusto.

Antes de que nadie dijese nada, Nozomi gritó, dejando a Nishi con una grave sordera, por lo menos. Nishi pensó que estaría bien ahogarla en un balde de agua, o algo por el estilo. Aún así, no sabía que le hacía pensar que no se callaría ni debajo del agua…

Izumi había empezado a desaparecer. Volvió a vislumbrar aquella habitación. Allí dentro, dos personas lo miraban boquiabiertas. Izumi los reconoció al instante. ¿Cómo no acordarse de una zorra presuntuosa y su extraño compañero de pelo largo pelirrojo con cara de póker?

Eran la tal Nikki y el tipo ese

Ella comenzó a dar saltitos alrededor del pelirrojo, como si se estuviese burlando de él, mientras el pelirrojo de ojos verdes la miraba como acordándose de todos sus antepasados.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Lo ves! ¡Te dije que sobreviviría! ¡Mi instinto femenino para la lucha nunca falla! ¡Me debes dos mil yenes, cabeza de zanahoria! - gritó emocionada, mientras señalaba a Izumi con dedo acusador.

El pelirrojo solo bufó molesto. Izumi no se lo creía. ¿Habían estado apostando si sobreviviría o no? ¡¿Pero aquello que cojones era!

A su lado, Nishi comenzó a materializarse.

- ¡¿Qué! - exclamó el pelirrojo con cara de querer asesinar a alguien. ¿Dónde estaba su cara de póker ahora?

- Esos son otros dos mil yenes, chato. - comentó la chica y estalló en carcajadas

Nishi los miró un tanto desconcertados. A su lado, por último, comenzó a materializarse la rubia estudiante. Nikki y el pelirrojo la miraban perpleja.

- Vale, eso si que no me lo esperaba - admitió la morena, bastante perpleja.

- Yo tampoco me lo creo, las cabezas hueca como ella no suelen tener tanta suerte. - comentó el chico, dando gracias a que no había ningún tipo de apuesta sobre ella - Quizás anduvo por ahí corriendo como una loca o enseñó las tetas para que alguno de estos los protegiese. - se burló el pelirrojo y los dos comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Eh! ¡Yo no e hecho nada de eso! - gritó Nozomi indignada. Nishi la miró con cara de fastidio, ya que, técnicamente, era su culpa que ella estuviese allí, viva y armando alboroto. Además, el hecho de que se sonrojase y gritase de aquella manera no hacía más que confirmar las especulaciones al respecto.

- Vamos a ver, ¿Nos vais a explicar de que coño va esto? - soltó Izumi, ya asqueado con todo ese asunto.

- Por supuesto que sí, ya que habéis sobrevivido a la misión contra todo pronostico, es lo mínimo que hacemos con los novatos, no somos tan malos .- comentó el pelirrojo, con tono monocorde.

- Yo soy Nikki, y este de aquí es Shinji - dijo señalando al pelirrojo - ¡Bienvenidos a Gantz! - gritó bastante entusiasmada - ¿Vosotros sois…? - hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que alguien cedió.

- Shion Izumi - respondió de mala gana.

- Nishi - respondió el, sin molestarse en decir el apellido.

-¿Y tu, rubita? - le preguntó a la rubia.

- Nozomi - respondió esta secamente, todavía indignada - vamos a ver, ¿estamos de veras muertos? - preguntó de mala gana.

- Para el carro rubia - le paró Shinji - primero espera a que Gantz de los puntos de la misión,. Después, Nikki, que tiene bastante más paciencia que yo, os explicará todo y podréis hacer preguntas.

- Así que, ¿la bola se llama Gantz? - Preguntó Nishi. Aquella bola lo tenía intrigado…

- Claro que sí, enano, pero las preguntas luego - le respondió Nikki, y Nishi bufó, absolutamente molesto con aquella pequeña mala zorra.

Entonces, la bola se iluminó de nuevo:

4hOr4, VamOz 4 R3p4rt!r Loz PunToZ!

* * *

><p>Si tenéis alguna queja, duda o sugerencia, ya sabéis que hacer! xD ¿Quizás este capítulo es muy largo para la poca cosa que pasa? Nah, me gusta escribir bien los detalles de la batalla, aunque este par no han salido muy escaldados ¬¬<p>

Muchísimas gracias a Hevith de Zar (¿lo e escrito bien? XD ) Por avisarme sobre el OoC y animarme :DD ¡Muchas gracias pro leerme!


	5. Puntuaciones y sentimientos

**Editado:** Mi internet no funciona, y es la segunda vez que intento corregir las faltas y después no se me guarde el capítulo. DX Creo que la mayoría los e corregido, pero no os lo puedo asegurar, no tengo mucho tiempo, lo siento. Gracias KaTmAi por el aviso :) Más tarde le daré otro vistazo, que me tengo que ir.

Y aquí está el quinto capítulo!^^ Puede que no suceda gran cosa (y tampoco es que sea precisamente largo), Gracias a mi lectora habitual Hevith de Zar y a mi nueva lectora KaTmAi :) No se que haría sin vuestro ánimos jeje. Gracias por malgastar vuestro tiempo en mi historia y por aconsejarme y decirme que hago mal^^

El capítulo anterior solo a sido leído por cuatro personas, pero ¡eso me basta y me sobra!

Aviso: Hay mucho Gantz y desestabilidad mental :P Y por supueto, palabras mal sonantes :0 (y faltas ortográficas), quizás debí haber avisado hacía mucho. LOL

Gantz, Nishi e Izumi pertenecen a Oku Hiroya works.

P.D: me encanta escribir cuando Gantz da puntos a los jugadores. A algunos no les hace gracia los apodos y chistes, pero yo me mondo de la risa :P

* * *

><p>- Así que, ¿la bola se llama Gantz? - Preguntó Nishi.<p>

- Claro que sí, enano, pero las preguntas luego - le respondió Nikki, y Nishi bufó, absolutamente molesto con aquella pequeña mala zorra.

- Me cago en la…

Entonces, la bola se iluminó de nuevo:

4hOr4, VamOz 4 R3p4rt!r Loz PunToZ!

- ¿Puntos? - preguntó Izumi.

- Coño, no calláis ni debajo del agua, que molestos… - protestó Shinji, no muy contento con los nuevos.

- No seas malo Shinji - le reprochó Nikki. - Por cada alienígena que matáis, Gantz os da cierto número de puntos, según sus características. Si solo los dejáis moribundos no cuenta. Tenéis que aseguraros de que mueran.

A continuación, la pantalla volvió a cambiar y apareció más texto:

N1kk1-ch4n

28 PuntoZ

C4d4 d14 3r3z + mon4, ch1c4

Tot4L: 83 PunToZ, 17 + y 3zt4z fu3r4

Al lado del texto aparecía lo que parecía ser un mal dibujo de Nikki. En el dibujo sonreía. Parecía estar hecho por algún niño pequeño, pero a Nikki no pareció importarle.

- No está nada mal Nikki, no te queda mucho para los cien - comentó Shinji

- ¡¿Cómo tienes tantos puntos? - preguntó Nozomi, todavía enfadada pero bastante sorprendida - y además, ¿para qué demonios sirven?

Nikki sonrió complacida con el efecto causado por sus puntos

- Tengo tantos puntos porque esto se me da bien, y punto. Nosotros dos, al igual que vosotros, morimos hace ya algún tiempo. Ésta no es nuestra primera misión, ni será la última. Cuando os den vuestros puntos, podréis largaros de aquí, pero tarde o temprano Gantz os volverá a llamar. Si conseguís cien puntos, podréis largaros. Hasta entonces, Gantz os llamara sin avisar, continuamente, sin descanso.

Todos se quedaron callados, intentando procesar la información. ¿Tendrían que volver allí, muchas veces más? A Izumi, verdaderamente le gustó la idea. Había disfrutado mucho aquello, y quería que se repitiese tantas veces como hiciese falta. Jamás había sentido tales sensaciones, y quería volver a disfrutarlas. A Nishi en cambio, no le hizo mucha gracia. Por supuesto que había disfrutado matando a aquellos seres, eso era indudable, también le había gustado ver morir a otros, aunque sabía que estaba mal. Pero, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que exponerse a semejantes peligros, quizás, si tentaba demasiado a la muerte, acabaría muerto.

C4b3z4 Z4n4hor14

24 PuntoZ

Tot4L: 79 Puntoz, 21 + y 3zt4z fu3r4

Al parecer, aquel al que Gantz llamaba cabeza zanahoria era Shinji, seguramente por el color de su pelo. Además, como en el caso de Nikki, al lado del texto aparecía un dibujo mal hecho, algo así como un retrato de Shinji. Nozomi rió por el nombre que le había puesto Gantz por lo bajo.

- Tranquila rubita, que ya te tocará a ti el turno - dijo Shinji molesto por la risa - Gantz cree tener un gran sentido del humor y le gusta poner motes absurdos y comentarios que él considera graciosos, pero que no lo son en absoluto.

- Pero a Nikki la ha tratado bien, incluso ha dicho que cada día es más mona - se defendió la rubia - yo creo que es respetuoso con las chicas.

- Eso es porque después de tantas misiones, le ha cogido respeto a Nikki, descerebrada, no por nada más - escupió el pelirrojo con desprecio.

Chulo Pl4y4

14 PuntoZ

MuchO F4rD4r d3 Muzculoz

3r3z un p3d3r4zt4

Tot4al: 14 PuntoZ, 86 + y 4 l4 put4 c4ll3

Todos se quedaron un tanto desconcertados, pero no había duda, aquel que salía en la foto era Izumi. Este se descolocó un poco ante lo de "pederasta" pero nadie comentó nada al respecto.

-¿Chulo playa? - dijo Nishi en alto - creo que se eres tú, Izumi.

Izumi, como asentimiento, solo gruñó.

Nishi pensó, que quizás, lo de pederasta iba por aquella tipa rubia. Pero, ¿no era demasiado exagerado? Aquella rubia idiota solo tendría uno o dos años menos que él, como mucho, ahora que la miraba más de cerca, tendría más o menos de la edad de Nishi. Nozomi por su parte se ruborizó pensando que Izumi quería algo con ella.

Niño 3mO

10 PuntoZ

D3maz1ado m1r4r 4l Chulo Pl4y4

D3m4z14d4z t3t4z contr4 tu 3zp4ld4

D3m4z14do 3mO

Tot4l: 10 PuntoZ, 90 + y 4 l4 c4ll3

- Pero qué mierda...

Esta vez, le había tocado el turno a Nishi. Se sintió un tanto ofendido por su caricatura, pero no dijo nada. Sintió que la rabia lo invadía. ¿Demasiado emo? Bueno, después de todo se había suicidado… ¿Demasiado mirar al chulo playa? Prefirió no pensar en eso. Joder, si qué era cierto que había estado mirando a Izumi, pero, no era para tanto… ¿Verdad? Para su desgracia y molestia, toda la atención recayó sobre la segunda frase.

- ¿Demasiadas tetas contra tu espalda? ¡JA! - rió Shinji - mira Nikki como tenía yo razón, así a sobrevivido la tía.

Mientras tanto, Nikki se moría de la risa con el primer comentario, pero no dijo nada. Ella si que había calado a ese par de maricones. Para ella era bastante evidente, a Izumi lo había llamado pederasta, claramente refiriéndose al Nishi, y a Nishi le había echado en cara estar mirando demasiado a Izumi… Más claro, agua. De todas formas, no dijo nada.

-¡Yo no e hecho nada de eso! - intentó defenderse Nozomi, con la cara ardiendo - ¡Díselo Nishi! ¡Yo no soy de esas!

Nishi solo miró hacía otro lado, ignorándola. Joder, que molesta era. Izumi sabía que lo que decía Gantz era, más o menos cierto, ya que él mismo lo había visto. De todas formas, no le dio mucha importancia.

Por último, llegó el turno de Nozomi.

Rub14 D3 BoT3

0 PuntOzZ

X q 3r3z uN4 P3Rr4

X P3g4rt3 t4ntO 4l 3mO

X c4b3z4hu3c4

Shinji y Nikki volvieron a estallar en puras carcajadas, mientras a Nozomi le ardía la cara. Nishi sonrió de medio lado, aquello tenía gracia. Izumi se mantuvo callado, pero por supuesto que la bizarra situación tenía algo de gracia.

Después de todo el asunto, vinieron las preguntas. Para su suerte, Nikki contestó todas entre los bufidos molestos de Shinji. Habló sobre los aliens, armas, los trajes, el tiempo de las misiones y otras tantas cosas. También les contó que si llegaban a las cien puntos, podrían ser libres. Contó que si en la batalla perdían cualquier parte de su cuerpo o solo se hiciesen un simple rasguño, volverían a la habitación totalmente intactos y limpios, como bien habían podido comprobar los tres novatos.

Eso alivió un tanto a Nishi, que aunque le gustasen las misiones, hasta cierto punto, no quería acabar muriendo allí. Tener una segundo oportunidad lo había cambiado… saldría de allí, lo haría, por su madre. Pensar en ella hizo que su corazón le doliese y sintió un enorme vacío en el estomago.

Después, sin mucha ceremonia, Nikki y Shinji dijeron que "ahuecaban el ala" y que ya podrían marchare, eran libres hasta la próxima vez que Gantz los llamase, la puerta estaba abierta. También añadieron, en tono lúgubre, que si le contaban a alguien de fuera de la habitación lo ocurrido, o que el simple hecho de pronunciar "Gantz" delante de otra persona ajena a todo, haría que su cabeza explotase. Luego rieron de las caras desconcertadas, y añadieron que no había ningún problema si lo escribían o dibujaban, para luego marcharse.

Izumi no se lo pensó mucho y salió de aquella habitación, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la bola negra y después a Nishi, el cual tenía a Nozomi muy cerquita suyo.

- Disculpa… - llamó Nozomi tímidamente - Nishi-san… Yo…

…

Silencio absoluto en la habitación.

Genial, antes no callaba ni debajo del agua y ahora no arrancaba. Nishi se estaba desesperando. Ni siquiera se giró para mirarla.

- Está bien, déjalo - contestó el chico a los balbuceos de la rubia, para después largarse sin siquiera mirarla, dejando a una muy desilusionada y desconcertada estudiante.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días, después de lo acontecido en aquella extraña habitación y la posterior misión, fueron un infierno para Nishi. Cuando llegó a casa, su piso estaba acordonado. Varios policías trabajaban de un lado para otro, mientras sus vecinos cuchicheaban sobre lo ocurrido. Al parecer, todos entraron en una especie de estado de conmoción cuando vieron a Nishi, incapaz de entrar a su propia casa.<p>

"Pobre niño, es tan pequeño"

"Menuda tragedia"

"Acaba de venir del colegio, no debe saber nada"

Nishi tuvo ganas de volarles la cabeza con la pistola que aún tenía guardada en su bolsa del colegio. También llevaba aquel extraño traje de goma puesto discretamente debajo de sus ropas del colegio. Él no era ningún tipo de niñito indefenso del cual sentir lástima alguna. Lo acababa de decidir, el se valía por sí mismo.

Los días siguientes fueron los peores de su vida. Andando de un lado a otro, contestando preguntas absurdas y completamente inútiles a la policía local, siendo arrastrado a psicólogos para hablar de "la tragedia" que había ocurrido.

Al parecer, nadie quería hacerse cargo de él. Le daba absolutamente igual, él podía cuidarse solito, y prefería estar solo. Ese odioso hombre ni siquiera hizo acto de presencia, "gracias a dios" pensó un día Nishi, sarcásticamente, ya que no creía en ningún tipo de estúpido dios.

Hasta que al final logró tener algo de tranquilidad, ya habían pasado tres días desde la muerte de su madre y la suya propia.

Al parecer, la tía-abuela de su madre (la cual ni siquiera sabía que existía) era el único pariente que le quedaba, al estar su padre en paradero desconocido.

GENIAL

Nishi seguiría haciendo su vida mientras ésta persona que no había visto jamás se encargaría de pagar sus facturas y "preocuparse" por sus notas y su salud. En teoría. Ni siquiera llegaron a conocerse. Simplemente mantuvieron una extraña conversación de medio minuto (por el teléfono de la comisaría, después de que allí se preocupasen por la pobre salud mental del chico), en la cual habían acordado que ella pagaría las facturas y Nishi no le tocaría las narices, ni la llamaría ,ni daría señales de vida. Para Nishi todo aquello era, simplemente, absolutamente perfecto.

Dos días después de aquel extraño acuerdo, se celebró el funeral de su madre, al cual solo asistió él mismo. No lloró en ninguna ocasión después de llegar a casa de aquella extraña misión. No lloró en todos aquellos días, ni lo haría jamás. Guardo todos sus sentimientos tras una máscara que consistía en una cara estoica, una sonrisa cínica y sarcástica y un montón de comentarios superficiales.

Se juró a si mismo no volver a mostrar debilidad alguna delante de otros.

Hasta que terminó todo aquello y volvió al colegio, ya había pasado algo más de una semana.

En todo aquel tiempo, no puedo más que pensar en Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

**No dormía.**

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

**No comía.**

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

No tenía nada más que Gantz en su mente. Gantz y los trajes. Gantz y la absurda misión. Gantz y aquellos pulpos. Gantz y aquel viejo muriendo. Gantz e Izumi matando a aquellos alienígenas. Gantz y la transferencia. Gantz y aquella rubia estúpida. Gantz y las cínicas risas de los únicos dos supervivientes ya experimentados. Gantz y su puntuación apareciendo en la pantalla, como si se burlase de él, seguida de un estúpido mote y una horrible caricatura.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

Y es que, por mucho que lo intentase, aquellos pensamientos asaltaban continuamente su mente. Torturándolo. Angustiándolo. Y por qué no, extasiándolo con toda aquella angustia, sangre y muerte a su alrededor.

Quería volver allí. Pero un trozo de su mente le decía todo lo contrario.

Quería volver a luchar. Pero tenía miedo de morir.

Quería volver a volver a ver sangre. Pero eso significaba estar enfermo.

Quería volver a ver como la gente moría. Pero no ayudarles debía estaba muy mal.

Quería volver a sentirse poderoso siendo invisible. Aquella sensación era absolutamente genial.

Quería volver a usar un arma y volar en pedazos más aliens. Quería volver a matar sin piedad, sin razón

Dos extremos opuestos de su cabeza se debatían día y noche. Racional contra emocional. Miedo contra ansias de matar. Culpabilidad contra aquella sensacional gloriosa de poder.

Y cada minuto que pasaba, la segunda parte tomaba más terreno dentro de su cabeza, dejando cualquier pensamiento sobre el miedo a la muerte y la culpabilidad muy lejos de allí.

Y es que, ¿Por qué debía sentir culpabilidad por aquellos desechos sociales? ¿Por qué su madre, alguien bondadosa como nadie, debió sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué ella no tuvo una segunda oportunidad? ¿Por qué los demás podían ser felices, teniendo vidas corruptas y criminalmente fáciles, si él no tenía nada? ¿Por qué ser buena persona, si con él nadie lo había sido jamás?

Era más fácil odiar que amar. La sociedad estaba corrupta. Odiaba a las personas. Odiaba la sociedad. Odiaba el mundo entero. Y sobre todo, se odiaba a sí mismo. Por su debilidad y cobardía. Y todo aquello lo perseguiría hasta su tumba, hasta que aquel día llegase lo atormentaría día y noche.

Y todo ello, lo sabía, y no intentaba engañarse de ninguna forma. Sería débil y cobarde, pero jamás sería alguien hipócrita.

* * *

><p>Después de todo lo acontecido en la sala, la vida de Izumi volvió casi completamente a la normalidad.<p>

Totalmente al contrario que en el caso de Nishi, después de todo lo acontecido, en la mente de Izumi aquello no era mucho más que un placentero sueño. Todavía podía sentir el fantasma de aquella adrenalina y extraña emoción que lo había recorrido.

Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en estúpidas dudas existencialistas. ¿Acaso era él una copia del Izumi original? ¿Había él realmente muerto?

Nah, todo aquello le traía sin cuidado. Él era él y punto. Nadie podía decir ni demostrar lo contrario. Allí estaban todos sus sentimientos y memorias. Sí al final resultaba que él era una especie de copia de su yo original (que ahora estaba muerto), tal y como habían afirmado los dos veteranos gantzers, pues tampoco le importaba. Él solo quería volver a sentir aquella sensación de adrenalina y gran placer que lo había invadido mientras peleaba. La sensación de poder y sentir como su vida prendía de un fino hilo.

Quería volver a sentirse así a cualquier precio.

Por supuesto, pensaba todo el rato en las misiones. Aunque todo aquello parecía un sueño, allí estaba. Aquel extraño traje, sobre su cama. Una prueba irrefutable. Y después, también estaba aquella extraña katana que tanto le gustaba.

Sentado en el sofá del salón mirando la televisión, cambió de canal una y otra vez, sin darse demasiada cuenta de lo que estaba viendo, mientras su mente vagaba por lugares mucho más lejanos e inimaginables. Pero las noticias de la televisión pública le llamaron la atención.

Al parecer, según informaba una castaña reportera, una limusina de un grupo de "empresarios" había sido robada y posteriormente había siniestrado en la autopista, al ser arrollada por un camión. La identidad del ladrón era desconocida y no se había encontrado prueba alguna sobre su paradero o existencia, pero todo apuntaba a que debía estar muerto. El camionero, un hombre de 47 años, había salido gravemente herido y se encontraba en el hospital en estado muy grave.

Izumi no es que se sintiera precisamente culpable. Al fin y al cabo, aunque técnicamente la culpa había sido suya, él era quien había muerto en aquel asunto. Le hizo gracia que pensasen que estaba muerto, porque al fin y al cabo, si que la había palmado. De todas formas nadie sospecharía de él; nadie parecía haberlo visto en el momento en el que se le ocurrió cometer semejante acto.

Se preguntó como habían muerto los demás. Las dos estudiantes debían de haber muerto juntas, en algún tipo de accidente. La muerte de los dos veteranos debía de haber ocurrido hace mucho, y sabía que si preguntaba no soltarían prenda. Aquel delincuente seguramente murió en algún tipo de pelea y el carnicero debió de haber muerto mientras trabajaba, basándose en su vestimenta.

Y por último, estaba aquel estudiante. Nishi. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cual había sido la causa de su muerte. ¿Accidente? Parecía demasiado espabilado como para morir de aquella forma. ¿A causa de una pelea? No, era un enclenque dudaba que se metiese en semejantes asuntos. ¿Accidente de tráfico? En tal caso, sus acompañantes habrían llegado con él a la sala, y aquella vez estuvo solo. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, técnicamente habían formado una especie de alianza. La extraña idea le hizo gracia. Nishi no era precisamente el tipo de persona.

De alguna bizarra forma, aquel niño lo intrigaba. Pero también era capaz de irritarlo como nadie. A excepción de aquella arpía en forma de chica inocente. Lo ponía enfermo. Y al parecer a Nishi le pasaba lo mismo. Mejor dicho, a Nishi no le parecía agradar ninguna persona de aquella habitación. Quizás no le agradaba nadie en absoluto. Bah, pero todo aquello no era asunto para nada suyo. Puede que le preguntase como murió, por curiosidad, nada más.

No, y es que ese niño no le interesaba. No, no le interesaba nada en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Mis notas de autor siempre se alargan demasiado... Bueno, si no queréis no las leáis, está bien :) Pero siempre hago alguna aclaración- jujujuju<p>

Quería comentar un par de cosas sobre mis OC. No tendrán mucha más aparición, pero bueno.

En mi opinión, en Nozomi e querido plasmar el típico estereotipo de chica Gantz. Guapa, con pechos grandes, y que al final acaba enamoradas de algún cazador de la misión. Y es que todas, sin excepción alguna, tienen pechos enormes y acaban colgadas e incluso mueren por de alguien de la habitación! LOL

Y por eso mismo, Nikki es exactamente todo lo contrario. Es el tipo de chica que me gustaría ver en Gantz, a parte de todas esas tetudas, que no me desagradan, pero están por todos lados! Nikki es mordaz, autosuficiente, con muy mala leche, fuerte y bastante inteligente. (todo lo contrario a mi LOL) Y aunque no es fea ni poquita cosa, no tiene los pechos gigantes . Ese es el tipo de chica que me gustaría ver de vez en cuando. Esas que no se quedan colgadas del primer tipo que ven, y se valen por ellas mismas desde un principio, preocupándose más por ellas que por cualquier estúpido tío, que tiene muy mala leche y no se echan a llorar por cualquier tontería. Con objetivos fijos, cabeza encima de los hombros y que no se deja achantar. ¡Una mujer como DIOS MANDA! LOL

Y Shinji es... Simplemente muy suyo, no es algo que pueda explicar en un par de líneas, necesitaría muchas más xD

En fin, todos mis OC (incluso los que han muerto) tienen una muy larga historia y carácter muy marcado. Así que si queréis preguntar por ellos, sentiros libres de dejarme review y responderé a todas las preguntas por muy extensas que sean. Wiii!

Sin duda alguna, lo que más e disfrutado escribiendo es el deficiente estado mental de Nishi. :D (está loco de remate . pobrecillo T_T) Y es que después de la muerte de su madre, su propio suicidio y la posterior misión, lo raro sería que su mente estuviese intacta. Creo que e conseguido plasmar los dos extremos a los que se enfrenta Nishi dentro de su mente, aunque todos sabemos como acabará.

Si habeis leído mi one-shot, os habréis dado cuenta de que fragmento e cogido, ya que es bastante extenso (algo así como el 35 % de este chap)

Me siento muy satisfecha con la parte de Nishi en este capítulo; y aunque me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de la parte de Izumi, siente que no me ha quedado muy bien, que no lo conozco lo suficiente y que debido a todo esto, siempre me acaba quedando muy OoC. (estúpido Izumi, en el fondo no lo trago 6_6)

En fin, me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión respecto al capítulo el general, y sobre todo de la existencia de OoC para que pueda intentar enmendarlo. ( y es que soy un desastre en esto T_T)

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Nikki

P.D: prometo que en el siguiente capítulo las acciones ocurrirán más rápido, ya que e acabado de plasmar los pensamientos y sentimiento que envuelven a los dos personajes, por lo menos de momento. T_T

P.D2: ya debéis estar hasta las narices de mis larguísimas notas, y sobre todo hasta las narices de tanto

Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz. Gantz.

xD


	6. Definición de bullying

**Advertencia**: Bulling, peleas, golpes, gatos que vuelan en pedazos y Nishi medio desnudo(solo un poco y sin hacer nada indecente).

El que avisa no es traidor.

**Disclaimer**: Gantz, Nishi, Izumi, Tanaka, Murata y Yamaoka no son míos. Son todos del magnífico OKU HIROYA.

Eso sí, las escenas y comentarios estúpidos (vamos, el fic en general) son enteramente mías.

Recientemente descubierto guión largo. Los iré sustituyendo poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Después de más de una semana de ajetreo y luto, al día siguiente Nishi tendría que volver a ir al colegio. No quería. Pero era su obligación si no deseaba meterse en problemas mayores. ¿Problemas mayores que sus compañeros de clase, que se metían con él? No se le ocurría ninguno. Quizás acabar muerto en la siguiente misión. Sí, aquel sería un gran problema.<p>

Se removió molesto en su vieja silla de escritorio. Estaba en su pequeña habitación, delante del ordenador. Hacía rato que intentaba quitarse a Gantz de la cabeza, navegando por numerosos foros y visitando sus páginas habituales. Cosa que no surtió efecto.

Al final, acabó buscando y recopilando toda la información que encontró sobre Gantz. Toda la información se extendía por Internet, abarcando todo el mundo. Le costó encontrarla, ya que toda ella estaba escondida en recovecos y páginas Web que a una persona normal le sería completamente imposible encontrar. Pero no a Nishi. Sin duda, todo lo relacionado con la tecnología e Internet se le daba condenadamente bien. Quizás, aquella era, una de las pocas cualidades que le podía ser mínimamente de utilidad.

Descubrió cosas que lo dejaron desconcertado. Al parecer, aquellas esferas circulaban por todo el mundo y eran creadas por los seres humanos. La gente especulaba y hacía teorías al respecto; algunas creíbles, otras un tanto absurdas. Decidió que, quizás, si él también escribía y expresaba todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación, podría vivir más tranquilo, y además, beneficiarse con la información de otros jugadores.

Tecleando y utilizando el ratón sin pausa, creó una nueva página Web. Algo así como un blog. Se esmeró en poner allí todos los detalles que sabía sobre los puntos, las armas, los trajes etc. La información que tenía todavía no era mucha, pero sabía que aumentaría con el tiempo. Describió la misión con pelos y señales: las muertes de aquellas personas, el papel de los veteranos en todo aquello y su batalla y la de Izumi contra aquellos pulpos. No puso ningún nombre, ya que no le pareció necesario, y mucho menos prudente.

Escondió su dirección IP pasando por varios servidores anónimos de todo el mundo, para que su rastro fuese prácticamente ilocalizable, solo por si las moscas. Trabajó durante bastante rato hasta que pasó por un número de servidores anónimos extranjeros que le pareció correcto.

Cuando se dio por satisfecho por el momento, ya eran las 2 de la madrugada. Dentro de algunas horas tendría que asistir al colegio. No tenía sueño alguno, y se sentía bastante inquieto. Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a su armario, abriéndolo despacio, casi con expectación.

Allí estaba, aquel traje negro y la pequeña pistola en forma de X. Al parecer, según había descubierto, aquella arma era llamada X-gun. Nombre que encontró un tanto estúpido pero que no dejaba lugar a dudas en cuanto era nombrado.

Se desvistió y se puso el traje negro. Por encima, se vistió con unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta negra que encontró tirada en su cama y una chaqueta beige con capucha. Por último, cogió el dispositivo de seguimiento que le servía para hacerse invisible para guardarlo en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Guardó el arma en la ancha manga de su chaqueta y se colocó la capucha en su lugar.

Apagó todas las luces de casa a su paso antes de salir de casa con mucho sigilo, para no alertar a ninguno de sus chismosos y molestos vecinos.

Últimamente lo tenían muy vigilado. Eventualmente le ofrecían comida y "ayuda" si la necesitaba. "Cuanta hipocresía" pensaba Nishi cada vez que los despechaba no siendo amable precisamente. Al fin y al cabo, él sabía que solo quería macabros y escabrosos detalles sobre lo ocurrido de boca de una fuente irrefutable, tal y como era Nishi. Así, después, podrían tener cinco minutos de entretenido conversación sobre asuntos que no los concernían, para al día siguiente pasar a otros chismes que no eran de su incumbencia.

No tenía mucha idea de a donde estaba yendo a esas horas, y mucho menos el porqué de llevar el traje e ir armado. Caminó un rato sin rumbo fijo, hasta que decidió que ya había hecho el idiota lo suficiente como para volver a casa.

Cuando estaba a un par de manzanas de llegar a su piso, un gato negro se cruzó por su camino. Nunca le habían gustado demasiado aquellos soberbios animales. No le parecían para nada fieles, ni cariñosos, aparte de ser muy huraños y ariscos, siempre andaban de un lado a otro. Observó como se desperezaba y después continuaba su camino como si nada, subiéndose al muro de una casa cercana.

No estaba muy seguro del porqué disparó a aquel gato, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, el sonido de aquella pistola resonó tenuemente en la calmada noche, y su luz iluminó el joven rostro de Nishi por unos instantes. Por lo menos, aquella acción le serviría para comprobar si aquella arma también funcionaba fuera de las misiones.

Hacer bolar en pedazos aquel gato se sintió bien, pero tampoco demasiado. Dudaba mucho que lo volviese a hacer jamás, de todas formas, aunque los gatos no le agradasen, no tenía ningún tipo de rencor o fetiche que le instase a matarlos sin ton ni son.

Había comprobado que aquella arma si que funcionaba; era el momento de llegar a casa cuanto antes, alguien podía haber oído el estruendo del gato al volar en pedazos, y no quería ser descubierto y que después lo sometiesen a algún tipo de interrogatorio que acabaría con su cabeza hecha trizas.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en su casa, un estudiante cualquiera se removía entre sus sábanas, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Dentro de un par de horas debía ir al colegio. Quizás el echo de que no hubiese acabado aquel trabajo tan importante que tenía que entregar aquel mismo día era el causante de su incapacidad de dormir.<p>

Se levantó bufando de la cama y se removió los cortos cabellos. Hacía calor, así que se quito la parte de arriba del pijama, cosa que no resultó ser de mucha utilidad. Decidió salir al balcón para tomar el aire. Hacía fresco en el exterior y se estaba muy a gusto. Estuvo allí un rato, hasta que decidió entrar de nuevo a su cuarto. Pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo, una sombra que caminaba por la calle.

Entrecerró los ojos para intentar ver a aquella persona. Parecía alguien muy joven, de su edad o quizás menos, ya que parecía ser bastante bajito. Por mucho que escudriñaba en la oscuridad, no podía ver su cara.

¿Qué haría a aquellas horas de la noche, vagando por las calles? No tenía la menor idea. Aquella persona se paró entonces en mitad de la calle, y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo. Aquel animal subió entonces al muro de al lado de su casa, y pudo vislumbrar vagamente lo que parecía ser un gato negro. Ah, así que eso era lo que estaba mirando.

Pero entonces, algo lo desconcertó. Se escucho un extraño sonido, y la calle se iluminó por unos segundos. Entonces sí que vio su cara. Y para su sorpresa, pudo reconocer a la persona.

Como no reconocerla, si era aquel friki con el que él y sus amigos se metían.

Si no se equivocaba, aquel tipo era Joichiro Nishi, de su misma clase. Vale que era rarito, ¿Pero qué coño hacía a esas horas de la noche en la calle? Meditó un par de segundos hasta que un gran estruendo se escuchó. Y entonces aquel estúpido gato negro voló en pedazos.

Se quedó a cuadros. ¿Había sido él? ¿Nishi lo había volado en pedazos? La respuesta solo podía ser un rotundo sí. Y si no había sido él, que estaba seguro de que así había sido, le daba absolutamente igual.

Sin tener en cuenta la hora que era, entro corriendo a su habitación y cogió su teléfono móvil. Las manos le temblaban un poco. Aquello era un bombazo.

Yamaoka comenzó a escribir un e-mail tan rápido como pudo, dirigido a todos sus contactos, que eran, como mínimo, más de la mitad de estudiantes que asistían al mismo colegio que él.

"_acabo d presenciar la cosa + acojonante q e visto jamas…O_O"_

En el colegio, los rumores se propagaban como la pólvora. Y aquel no iba a ser una excepción. Lo peor de todo aquello fue que, al ser un rumor tan escabroso y sumado a la reciente desaparición de Nishi (había estado sin asistir una más de una semana al colegio) la imaginación voló y aquello se convirtió en un desmadre total.

"— ¿Lo has escuchado? Dicen que Nishi, de octavo, va por ahí matando gatos para después guisarlos y comérselos"

"— No te acerques a ese niño rarito de octavo. Creo que se llama Nishi. E oído que al parecer es algo así como un caníbal."

"— Menudas tonterías, ¡eso son solo rumores!"

"— ¡Es todo cierto! ¡Dicen que él asesinó a toda su familia y los tiene enterrados en el jardín de su casa!"

" — El otro día la policía fue a su casa. Quizás lo han descubierto y por eso no ha venido al colegio. Seguro que lo han encarcelado pero ha logrado escapar."

" — ¡¿Habéis visto sus ojos? ¡Son espeluznantes!"

" — Joichiro nunca me había dado muy buena espina, toda nuestra violencia contra él era totalmente justificada, todos lo habéis comprobado"

" — ¡Confío en que si vuelve a aparecer por aquí alguien le de la lección que se merece!"

Comentarios como aquellos estuvieron a la orden del día aquel agitado lunes. Los rumores se habían expandido e intensificado hasta llegar a cotas insospechadas. Todos estaban o encantados o potencialmente asustados (en el caso de algunas chicas), aquel lunes prometía, y mucho.

Un muy fastidiado Nishi caminaba tranquilamente hacia la escuela. Bostezó y se maldijo a si mismo por estar haciendo el idiota hasta altas horas la noche anterior. En cuanto llegó a casa se quitó el traje y nada más tumbarse en la cama, se durmió ipso facto. Le habían dado las tantas y había tenido que salir corriendo de casa mientras se ataba la camisa y la corbata por el camino. Él, que siempre aparecía de los primeros y asquerosamente impecable, aquel día si bien no desentonaba en absoluto entre los demás alumnos, aquel pequeño cambio no pasó desapercibido para los cientos pares de ojos que le observaban aquel día.

Nishi se quedó un tanto desconcertado ante tantos pares de ojos que lo observaban con miedo, asco, rabia e incluso curiosidad. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a que se debía aquel maldito circo un lunes por la mañana.

Ya hasta las narices, les gritó a un grupo de niñas que lo miraban inquietas y cuchicheaban mientras se cambiaba los zapatos en frente de su casillero.

—¡¿Se puede saber que coño miráis?

El grupito salió corriendo muy asustado. Nishi cerró de un golpe su casillero, absolutamente frustrado. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire y cambió su expresión de fastidio a su típica expresión fría. Pero no le duró mucho, ya que lo que vio escrito en su casillero no le gusto absolutamente nada.

"Asesino"

"Monstruo"

Es lo que habían escrito varias veces con letra hosca en la puertecita de su casillero. También estaba adornado con un montón de horribles dibujos e insultos, todos ellos escritos con lo que parecía pintura roja imborrable, aquella que se usaba para hacer pintadas en las calles. Sólo se le ocurrió frotar un poco con la manga de su camisa blanca, que se tiñó de color rojo al contacto, pero no hizo desaparecer ni un milímetro de aquellas odiosas pintadas.

Respiró muy, muy hondo para calmarse.

"Estos idiotas no se meren ni que me moleste por ellos."

Se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Después iría a la sala de profesores para reportarlo y que limpiasen su casillero. Y aquella mierda acabaría allí. Y punto.

Caminó con paso decidido hasta su aula ignorando los murmullos y grititos asustados que se propagaban a su paso.

Cuando entró en el aula se propagó tal silencio, que si en aquel momento un alfiler caía al suelo, resonaría por toda la institución. Por unos instantes solo se escucharon los pasos de Nishi, mientras se acercaba a su mesa. Y casi pierde la calma al ver más de aquellas odiosas pintadas en su pupitre.

"Estos idiotas no se meren ni que me moleste por ellos." repetía una y otra vez en su mente, cual mantra, intentando mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

Se sentó como si nada sucediese, y un montón de murmullos y comentarios (a los que Nishi hizo oídos sordos) se esparcieron por la clase. No duró mucho tiempo, ya que el profesor entró en el aula y puso orden, haciendo que todos se sentasen en su sitios.

Nishi notó que el compañero que se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado (Tanaka, según ponía en su pupitre) se había separado varios centímetros de él.

"Patético" pensó con desprecio. Después miró a su izquierda, y notó que la chica que ocupaba aquel pupitre se veía algo nerviosa y le miraba de soslayo con algo de miedo cada vez que podía.

"Que necia es toda esta gente" Los odiaba, nadie tenía ni idea de cómo los odiaba a todos. Algún día se hartaría, llegaría la gota que colma el vaso, y todo aquello iba a acabar muy mal para ellos. La voz del profesor se dejó oír en el aula.

— Vaya, Joichiro — dijo en voz alta "No me jodas…" — es un placer tenerlo de vuelta.

"Será gilipollas el muy…"

— Lo que sea — escupió Nishi — empieza con la maldita clase de una vez.

El profesor se quedó callado. Quizás había adquirido esa actitud a raíz de lo ocurrido en su familia, eso es lo que el profesor quería pensar. Por eso mismo no dijo nada y dejó pasarlo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, un muy aburrido Izumi miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Los lunes no eran precisamente su día favorito de la semana. No estaba atendiendo a lo que el profesor decía y escribía en la pizarra. Ni falta que le hacía. Después ya le pediría los estúpidos apuntes a alguien.<p>

La clase estaba apunto de acabar, así que la clase comenzó a revolverse un poco.

— ¡Silencio todo el mundo! — intentó plantar autoridad el profesor, sin mucho éxito — la profesora de historia está enferma, así que tendréis la última clase libre.

"¡Genial!" pensó Izumi contento. Hora libre significaba no tener profesor, y ello conllevaba que podría largarse antes sin ningún tipo de reprimenda. La clase de historia ocupaba las dos últimas horas, eso significaba que después del almuerzo no tenía clases. Aprovecharía el revuelo que conllevaba el principio de la hora del almuerzo y utilizarías esas dos horas y media para hacer lo que le placiese en aquel momento.

Cogió su bolsa y su chaqueta, y sin pensarlo mucho, salió por la puerta principal del colegio sin ser notado.

* * *

><p>Por fin llegó la maldita hora del almuerzo. El profesor se retiró del aula diciendo que tenían media hora para almorzar, y que no llegasen tarde a su siguiente tarde, que no fuesen "remolones".<p>

"No entiendo como dejan impartir clases a deficientes mentales. Quizás es algún tipo de programa para lograr subvenciones de parte del gobierno"

Nishi, como siempre, fue de los últimos en recoger todo y sacar su almuerzo. Guardó todas sus cosas cuidadosamente. La mayoría de sus "compañeros" (a él le gustaba denominarlos como "los idiotas con los que desgraciadamente tenía que compartir aula") se quedaban dentro de clase almorzando, mientras se juntaban en grupos y charlaban mientras comían. Y aquel día, las habituales charlas no hacía más que girar en torno a él, mientras comentaban gilipolleces varias. Usualmente, a Nishi no le gustaba almorzar dentro del aula (y aquel día en concreto, no sería para nada de las muy raras excepciones que hacía), así que salió del aula con su almuerzo.

Se encaminó a un gran árbol que se ubicaba a un lado del patio, muy cerca de la entrada principal. Cuando hacía buen tiempo, siempre se iba a sentar a su sombra. Allí no se acercaba nadie, y podía almorzar tranquilo. Incluso en invierno, le gustaba pasar unos momentos tranquilos allí, mientras degustaba el rico almuerzo que le prepara su madre. Nunca más volvería a tener aquellos ricos almuerzos, y sintió algo de nostalgia. No se le daba mal cocinar, pero no era lo mismo.

Antes de que pudiese comenzar a agacharse para sentarse en la mullida hierva y apoyar su espalda contra el árbol, dos pares de brazos lo inmovilizaron, agarrando y retorciendo una de sus manos por detrás de su espalda, y lo golpearon contra el árbol.

Nishi quedó de espaldas a sus atacantes, con la mejilla pegada a la rasposa corteza de aquel gran árbol.

— Nos alegra mucho verte por aquí de nuevo, Joichiro — dijo una burlona voz cerca de su oído. Pudo reconocer la voz perfectamente. Aquella voz solo podía ser de Murata, uno de los integrantes del grupo que habitualmente se metía con él.

— Parece que ayer por la noche te estuviste divirtiendo bastante, ¿verdad? — se escuchó la rasposa voz de Yamaoka, que se burlaba de él de una manera un tanto estúpida.

Así que aquellos dos eran los culpables de que estuviese inmovilizado contra aquel árbol. Y seguro que también eran los culpables de más de la mitad de las pintadas y estúpidos rumores que se habían extendido.

— Soltarme hijos de… — la queja de Nishi se vio interrumpida cuando fue golpeado con fuerza contra el árbol, dejándolo momentáneamente desorientado.

Le dolió como mil demonios, y entonces logró recordar que, para su desgracia, el traje que utilizó en la misión seguía tirado en el suelo de su piso.

— Te vamos a dar tu merecido, monstruo — lo amenazó Murata, siempre tomando la palabra y la iniciativa, convirtiéndose así en el cabecilla de todo el asunto — pero no lo haremos aquí, vamos a ir a un sitio más propicio - le susurro al oído, cada vez más amenazante.

Con la cabeza todavía un poco ida, el más pequeño de ellos se revolvió e intentó golpearles, sin éxito alguno.

— Estate quietecito, o será peor — se dejó oír Yamaoka, mientras que arrastraban a su víctima fuera del colegio, por la entrada principal, que no estaba vigilada ni cerrada. Mientras él le sujetaba la boca para que no chillase, el cabecilla lo arrastraba por los antebrazos, dejando que sus piernas se arrastrasen y luchasen por librarse de aquel agarre, disfrutando de la desesperación de su presa. Y es que aquello les hacía sentir poderosos. Violencia gratuita, sin más motivo que absurda diversión y ansias de dominación.

Salieron del colegio y se adentraron en un pequeño callejón, a unos doscientos metros de allí. Nada más soltar a su presa, Murata le propinó un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo de la cara, y seguidamente uno en el derecho. Nishi, contraatacando, lanzó un puñetazo directo a la cara, pero fue parado por una patada en la zona abdominal, cortesía de Yamaoka.

La víctima se agarró el estómago y callo de rodillas al suelo. Gimió de dolor, y noto como finos rastros de sangre se deslizaban fueran de su boca, producto de aquella patada. De sus labios partidos por los dos puñetazos, también emanaba sangre, juntándose con toda la demás y acabando siendo absorbida por su maltratado cuello de la camisa.

— Intentar defenderte será en vano, gusano. — escupió Murata con absoluto desprecio — No tienes nada que hacer contra nosotros. Te daremos todo lo que te mereces, así estarás una temporada sin aparecer por aquí.

— Cobardes… — murmuró Nishi ganándose un rodillazo en la mandíbula mientras seguía de rodillas, haciéndole caer de espaldas y quedar medio recostado, con las dos palmas de las manos apoyadas en el suelo. ¿Acaso no eran un par de cobardes? Machacándolo así, entre dos personas, teniéndose el uno al otro guardándose las espaldas. Se podría decir que Nishi solo había tenido algo levemente parecido cuando formó "equipo" con Izumi. Y tampoco es que fuesen exactamente un equipo…

— Solo sois escoria… — lo agarraron del cuello y alzándolo y golpearon su espalda y cabeza contra la pared, para acallarlo.

No hubo piedad, y Nishi no pudo hacer nada. Llegados a un punto, pensó que volvería a morir allí mismo. Y se negaba rotundamente.

Su cabeza colisionó contra aquella pared

¡Crack!

UNA

¡Crack!

DOS

¡Crack!

TRES

¡Crack!

CUATRO

¡Crack!

CINCO

¡Crack!

¡Crack!

¡Crack!

…

Ocurrió tantas veces que le fueron imposible contarlas. Aquel sonido que sus huesos y cabeza hacían cada vez que colisionaban contra la pared de aquel callejón no es que sonase muy bien, la verdad. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, ni el porqué le dolía tanto la cabeza. En aquellos momentos no se acordaba ni de su puto nombre. Solo podía sentir aquel horrible dolor que se esparcía desde detrás de su cabeza hasta todo el cuerpo, la sangre caliente que bajaba por su frente hasta las mejillas, terminando en un punto indefinido. No notaba el suelo bajo sus pies. Una de dos, o lo mantenían alzado del cuello de la camisa o ya estaba alucinando en colores y alta definición, con Dolby surround incluido.

Una sirena resonó cerca de allí. Sus atacantes lo soltaron bruscamente, dejándolo en el suelo, medio muerto.

— Deberíamos irnos, Murata. — dijo alguien — Acaba de sonar la sirena del colegio y más vale que nos limpiemos antes de entrar a clase.

— Tienes razón, larguémonos.

Nishi escuchó pasos que se alejaban cada vez más. Entre otras tantas cosas, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí tirado. Le costaba respirar, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para sentarse y apoyarse en la pared.

Y por supuesto que lo consiguió, pero no planeó que el dolor lo dejase inconsciente en el proceso.

En algún momento de su semi-inconsciencia, soñó que alguien, probablemente su madre, agarraba su cara con gentileza y le acariciaba la mejilla, como nadie lo había hecho desde que era poco más que un niño pequeño.

* * *

><p>Eventualmente, Nishi despertó. Y despertó con el peor de dolor de cabeza que había tenido jamás. Por un momento se preguntó que narices había estado haciendo la noche anterior.<p>

Voló en pedazos un gato. Bien, hasta ahí todo entraba dentro de su definición de "normal" (debía admitir que últimamente y por culpa de los recientes eventos, su definición de "normal" había mutado de tal forma que ya no estaba seguro de a que narices se refería con "normal").

Palpó su cabeza de forma excesivamente suave, pero el dolor se dejó entre ver. Al parecer tenía la cabeza vendada, y aunque tenía los dos lados de la cara hinchados por los puñetazos, la tenía extrañamente limpia y fresca.

El sofá en el que estaba recostado crujió un poco bajo su peso cuando se incorporó un poco, con los codos apoyados en el respaldo.

Aquel no era su viejo sofá.

Aquella mesa no era su desgastada mesa del salón.

Aquella vista de una ajetreada y viva calle no era la de su ventana.

Aquellas cuatro paredes que lo encerraban no eran suyas.

Definitivamente, aquel piso no era el suyo, ni por asomo. No se parecía en nada.

Era mucho más espacioso, mucho más lujoso, mucho más limpio (su piso estaba limpio, pero los vidrios no brillaban de aquella manera que cegaba la vista), era mucha más todo se viese por donde se viese.

Una de las ventanas estaba abierta, y Nishi tembló un poco y se abrazó a si mismo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía la chaqueta puesta. Ni la corbata. Ni la camisa. Tampoco llevaba puestos los zapatos ni los calcetines, y casi le da un ataque al corazón al darse cuenta de que sí, llevaba puestos los pantalones, pero no había rastro de su cinturón y tenía el botón desabrochado y la bragueta bajada.

"¡¿DÓNDE NARICES ESTOY? ¡Y ENCIMA MEDIO DESNUDO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mis lindas notas de autor:<strong>

¿Dónde narices está Nishi? ¿Y donde e dejado olvidado a Izumi?

Ni yo misma lo sé. (A Izumi sí, lo e dejado vagando por las calles, a ver si algún yakuza lo ve y lo mata. Solo bromeo LOL ) Es bien sabido que Izumi no me cae bien, pero jamás le haría bashing, por dios, ningún buen autor debería hacer semejantes cosas. Por eso le pongo verde en las notas de autor xD (eso no está prohibido ni nada xD)

Solo comentar que en este capítulo no aparecen OC (solo los profes aleatorios en la escuela de Izumi)

Los emoticones están prohibidos, pero, ¿Creéis que tendré algún problema solo por poner uno, para emular el mensaje que a enviado Yamaoka? Espero que no.

**Aclaración y ****Spoiler: **

Murata y Yamaoka son los que lanzan el escritorio y la silla de Nishi por la ventana en el capítulo 287 del volumen 26 de Gantz. Tanaka es el pobre estudiante que se queda sin mesa y silla cuando a Nishi no se le ocurre otra cosa que quitárselos al no poder recuperar los suyos, en el mismo capítulo que los dos anteriores. Incluso el profesor que habla es el mismo que aparece en este ya tan famoso capítulo de Gantz (287) y al que Nishi llama "inútil" y cuando éste le dice que valla a la sala de profesores Nishi le responde "Tu padre va a ir gilipollas" (me encanta este capítulo, ya que solo aparece Nishi en él ).

Vamos, que antes de escribir nada me informo muy bien y procuro utilizar personajes ya existentes para que la historia no desentone más de lo que ya lo hace de por si.

P.D: Para los que se lo preguntan, la respuesta es sí, tengo el vigésimo sexto volumen de Gantz en mi regazo ahora mismo.


	7. En tierra hostil

Según comentó Oku Hiroya, antes de que las reglas de Gantz cambiaran (más o menos después de la misión del templo buda), las misiones se llevaban a cabo periódicamente cada doce días.

**Disclaimer: **Gantz, Izumi y Nishi son todo suyos, del magnífico Oku Hiroya.

**Advertencia**: estupideces varias y estudiantes agresivos con muy poco sentido del humor. Ah, y de nuevo, Nishi medio desnudo, y no os puedo asegurar que esta vez no haga nada indecente… Siempre y cuando a mí me de la gana xD

* * *

><p>No tenía la chaqueta puesta. Ni la corbata. Ni la camisa. Tampoco llevaba puestos los zapatos ni los calcetines, y casi le da un ataque al corazón al darse cuenta de que sí, llevaba puestos los pantalones, pero no había rastro de su cinturón y tenía el botón desabrochado y la bragueta bajada.<p>

"¡¿DÓNDE NARICES ESTOY? ¡Y ENCIMA MEDIO DESNUDO!"

No sabía donde estaba ni quien lo había llevado hasta allí. Y no se quedaría para averiguarlo. Miró a su alrededor buscando su ropa. Pero ni rastro de ella. Encima de la mesa de la sala reposaba lo que parecía a todas luces, una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Lo sabía porque él tenía las mismas en el botiquín de su casa. De no haber sido así, no se la hubiese tomado.

En la mesa también había un vaso de agua, y después de comprobar que su contenido era realmente agua, sin nada raro de añadidura, se tomó la pastilla y depositó el vaso en sitio, sin hacer mucho ruido, por si acaso. Se levantó a duras penas del sofá. Sus zapatos estaban en la entrada, pero seguía sin encontrar su ropa.

Todavía con los pantalones desabrochados, recorrió sigilosamente el espacioso salón procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero no es que estuviese muy sigiloso. Le costaba andar y respirar, cada dos segundos la cabeza le daba vueltas. Así no conseguiría absolutamente nada de provecho.

Quizás (solo quizás), si hubiese tenido los cinco sentidos alerta, el cuerpo menos magullado y la cabeza medianamente en su sitio, hubiese escuchado los ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Y para cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien en el piso (algo que era lógico, nadie dejaría a un desconocido en su casa a solas, por muy medio-muerto que estuviese), ya no tenía escapatoria alguna (tampoco tenía pensado escapar malherido, medio-desnudo y descalzo).

— ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? — exclamó una voz burlonamente — la Bella Durmiente acaba de despertar, y ya está pensando en huir.

Nishi se giró, solo para encontrar a un Izumi muy pero que muy entretenido con el show, que lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina, apoyado en el marco.

— ¡¿Qué? — exclamó Nishi — ¡Izumi!

— Encima pretendías huir medio desnudo. — sacudió la cabeza de forma dramática — Menuda damisela en apuros más extraña.

La cara de Nishi enrojeció de ira ante las palabras y las nada disimuladas risas de Izumi.

— ¡Corta el puto royo, desgraciado! ¡Donde está mi jodida ropa!

— Pero que desagradecida eres — siguió Izumi con sus bromas, no desaprovecharía semejante ocasión para burlarse de lo lindo del niño — además que te trai…

—¡QUE CORTES EL PUTO ROYO Y ME DES MI JODIDA ROPA!

Aquello estaba dejando de ser gracioso para pasar a ser irritante. Un par de golpes se dejaron oír desde el piso de arriba. Y su casa solo tenía uno. Eso significaba que los vecinos se estaban quejando.

— Baja la puta voz, Nishi — lo empujó sin mucho cuidado y calló sentado en el sofá — no se que cojones se pensaran los vecinos al escucharte gritar de esa manera…

— Como no voy a gritar, si me despierto de repente aquí, ¡Y medio en pelotas! ¡¿Pero tu quien coño te crees?

Más golpes se escucharon en el techo. Izumi se estaba más que hartando de todo aquello, así que con una mano le tapó la boca a Nishi. Al más pequeño de los dos le dolió mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, por culpa de los recientes puñetazos.

Izumi se acercó mucho a la cara de Nishi, y si las mejillas y la cabeza no le doliesen tanto, quizás le hubiese mordido la mano y lo hubiese alejado de un empujón. Necesitaba su puto espacio personal, y él lo estaba invadiendo.

— Escúchame bien — le dijo Izumi muy bajito y con tono amenazante. Su aliento rozaba la cara de Nishi y aquello alivió mínimamente su dolor — si vuelves a levantarme la voz, no volverás a ver tu ropa en la puta vida, y me encargaré personalmente de que salgas de aquí en una bolsa para cadáveres.

Quizás Izumi se pasó un poco con aquello, pero Nishi pareció captar el mensaje. Arañó la mano que le sujetaba la cara para que Izumi lo soltase de una vez. Joder, había captado el jodido mensaje, era suficiente. Izumi lo soltó por fin y Nishi se masajeó las mejillas intentando minimizar el dolor. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos, hasta que Nishi se dispuso a quejarse de nuevo, esta vez sin levantar la voz.

— ¿Se puede saber que coño significa esto, Izumi? — Izumi miró desde arriba la cara de jodido que ponía Nishi, y bufó por la estúpida pregunta.

— Creo que es bastante obvio que te e curado los putas heridas y estás en mi piso, podrías mostrarte un poco más agradecido.

— ¡Yo no te e pedido que me cures las putas heridas!

— ¡¿De que coño hablas! ¡Si estabas medio muerto, grandísimo gilipollas!

— ¡Tu métete en tus putos asuntos! Y además ¡¿A que coño venía lo de "damisela"? ¡¿Que tipo de maricón eres tú? — Nishi seguía sentado, así que se levantó par encarar a Izumi. Para su desgracia, éste le sacaba más de una cabeza. Izumi lo agarró fuertemente del antebrazo.

— ¡¿Y tú que puto sentido del humor tienes? ¡Estabas medio muerto tirado en un puto callejón y ahora me vienes con gilipolleces! — Izumi intensificó el agarre sacándole una mueca a Nishi.

Nishi se zafó del agarre girando bruscamente. ¿Pero Izumi que coño se creía?

— Toda esta mierda no es asunto tuyo. Además, ¿cómo cojones me encontraste? ¿Me sigues? ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de acosador?

Por supuesto que Nishi sabía que aquello era mentira (o eso pensaba él). Pero solo quería hacérselas pagar a Izumi, que cada vez estaba más colérico. Nadie le había pedido que lo trajese a su casa. Ni que le curase las heridas. Y tampoco le había pedido aquella puta pastilla, aunque se la acabó tomando.

Y sobre todo, nadie le había pedido que lo medio desnudase. No necesitaba la caridad de nadie.

"¿Cómo que acosador?" Aquél niñato se estaba pasando de la raya. Izumi recordó entonces como había comenzado esa estúpida e irritante situación. Eso le pasaba por ser buena persona por primera una vez en su vida.

* * *

><p>Le habían dicho que la profesora de historia estaba enferma, así que decidió escabullirse las últimas dos horas. Izumi cogió su bolsa y su chaqueta, y sin pensarlo mucho, salió por la puerta principal del colegio sin ser notado.<p>

Se burló mentalmente de la pobre seguridad que tenía aquella escuela. Vamos a ver, ¿cómo podía ser tan endiabladamente fácil salir del colegio en horas de descanso, e incluso en horas lectivas? Tampoco le importaba demasiado, mejor para él.

Antes que nada pasaría por su casa. Dejaría la bolsa del colegio y se quitaría el uniforme para cambiarlo por ropa casual. Después ya decidiría a donde ir y como utilizar el tiempo libre.

Quizás entrenar con aquel extraño traje sería una buena idea. Lo tenía en la bolsa del colegio, por si Gantz lo llamaba en cualquier momento. Debía aprender a utilizar su nueva adquirida fuerza de forma cuidadosa, o las tornas cambiarían y acabarían desfavoreciéndolo. Recordó su exceso de fuerza al lanzar a Nishi contra la pared. No había sido gran cosa, ya que a Izumi no le había afectado en absoluto. Pero, ¿qué hubiese ocurrido si hubiese calculado mal la fuerza, por ejemplo, a la hora de saltar? Quizás se hubiese acercado demasiado a aquellos pulpos, y estos le hubiesen propinado un golpe fatal.

Puede que le estuviese dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero no se podía permitir ni el más pequeño margen de error. ¿Qué tipo de monstruos lo esperarían en la siguiente misión? Era imposible saberlo, y dejando volar la imaginación, el abanico de posibilidades era casi infinito. Definitivamente, cogería el traje e intentaría habituarse a él. También utilizaría el radar para habituarse a la invisibilidad, cosa que le sería muy útil en las misiones.

Sin darse demasiada cuenta, Izumi no hacía más que pensar en las siguientes misiones. Quería que el momento llegase cuanto antes. No hacía más que pensar en cosas que le favorecerían en la batalla, cosas que debía evitar hacer, las armas que le convendría utilizar según el tipo de oponente…

Decidió dar un rodeo para llegar a su casa, al fin y al cabo no había ninguna prisa, y así podría seguir pensando tranquilamente en las misiones. Según sus cálculos, habían pasado exactamente doce días desde la misión, y por supuesto, su muerte en aquel "accidente" de coche.

¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar hasta la siguiente misión? ¿Una hora? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes?

La impaciencia lo estaba matando.

Pasó por delante de un colegio de camino a casa. Era de secundaria, y al parecer era la hora del almuerzo, ya que podía ver varios preadolescentes deambulando por allí; y otros tantos que se veían comiendo y charlando por la ventana. Izumi se paró un momento para contemplar a los estudiantes.

Estaba seguro de que había visto aquel uniforme en algún lugar antes…

Bah, quizás eran imaginaciones suyas. La sirena del colegió sonó y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar dentro del edificio. Desde un callejón, muy cerca de donde se encontraba Izumi, salieron un par de estudiantes.

— Creo que con la paliza que le hemos dado a ese desgraciado no podrá salir de la cama en un par de meses — comentó uno con una sonrisa que repugnó sobremanera a Izumi.

El otro solo se limitó a reír. Claro, eso explicaba el porqué estaban tan sucios y manchados de sangre que, claramente, no era suya.

Seguro que habían pillado a un pobre desgraciado por banda y le habían arreado de lo lindo, aprovechando el callejón al lado de su colegio. Izumi sintió repentino interés por saber quien era la desgraciada víctima. Y no es que quisiera ayudar, solo quería ver como la pobre víctima se retorcía en el suelo, seguramente inconsciente o medio-muerta.

Se adentró un poquito en el callejón, solo para ver cómo la víctima luchaba por levantarse y apoyarse en la pared.

"Pobre diablo"

Para asombro de Izumi, consiguió ponerse de rodillas y se apoyó la espalda en la pared, para seguidamente su cabeza cállese hacía un lado. Aparentemente se había desmallado. O quizás había muerto. No se quedaría para averiguarlo. Cuando se disponía a largarse de allí de una vez, le echó una última mirada. Y se sorprendió al reconocer a aquella personita.

Tenía un estado deplorable. La cara totalmente cubierta de sangre, con labios y mejillas considerablemente magulladas e hinchadas. Tanto sus zapatos y pelo estaban cubiertos parcialmente por sangre seca. Sin duda la cabeza se habían llevado la peor parte. Su camisa estaba prácticamente inservible, llena de tanta sangre y tierra como no lo había estado jamás, por lo menos no en un grado como aquel. Su chaqueta y corbata tampoco se salvaban de aquella enfermiza suciedad.

Se acercó un poco más al cuerpecito que estaba recostado en la pared. Le agarró gentilmente la cabeza y acarició suavemente su mejilla, retirando un poco la sangre con la manga.

"Sólo para cercionarse de que es realmente él" se aseguró a si mismo.

Y por supuesto que aquél era Nishi.

Estaba tan magullado que ni siquiera lo había reconocido a la primera. Bien, ahora que estaba seguro de quien era, ¿qué narices se suponía que iba a hacer?

"Dejarlo aquí tirado, por supuesto"

Pero al final, cuando se disponía a salir del callejón, le dio un "no-se-que" en el estómago dejarlo allí tirado. Mierda, no se podía permitir ponerse blando.

Pero bueno, quizás mirándolo desde un punto de vista objetivo, aquello podía beneficiarlo de alguna forma… ¿No?

Aquel niño era astuto… eso lo había dejado más que claro en la última misión. Y su astucia benefició a Izumi cuando formó equipo con él…

Un momento…

¿Él, Shion Izumi, formando equipo? Bufff… Él era más de mandar y punto…

También sabía utilizar el radar mejor que él, no había duda de que sabía como utilizarlo para su provecho. Y eso en las misiones era muy útil. Además, aunque Izumi pensó que sería un inútil, se las manejó **casi** tan bien como él con aquellos escurridizos pulpos…

Se viese por donde se viese, formaban un equipo más o menos decente.

Vamos, que si lo dejaba allí tirado, no podría volver a formar equipo con él, y eso lo perjudicaría en las misiones, aunque fuese mínimamente… ¿Verdad?

Decidido, se lo llevaría de allí. Ahora bien ¿a dónde narices lo llevaba?

¿A su casa? No tenía ni idea de donde vivía…

¿Al hospital? No estaba en muy buen estado, pero a Izumi no le gustaría tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido y por lo tanto meterse en líos. Y además ¿y si Gantz lo transfería mientras estaba allí? Había grandes posibilidades de que sucediera y alguien lo viese. Y entonces sus esfuerzos serían en vano, ya que la cabeza de Nishi volaría en pedazos. Así que descartó esa opción.

No le quedaba otra que llevárselo a su propia casa y curarle las heridas él mismo (e intentar que no muriese en el proceso, si es que todavía respiraba). No le hacía ninguna gracia. Nunca llevaba a nadie a su casa, y mucho menos para "jugar a los médicos".

Acercó la mano a la cara de Nishi y este soltó un quejido, mientras seguía inconsciente.

Vale, bien, muerto no estaba. Casi que Izumi lo prefería inconsciente, no era tan contestón ni tenía cara de mala leche (aunque a decir verdad, la tenía mucho peor).

Lo cogió cuidadosamente en brazos y Nishi apoyó por inercia su cabeza en el pecho de Izumi. Lo mejor sería apresurarse y llevarlo a su piso cuanto antes, o estaba seguro de que se le moriría por el camino.

Esta vez no dio un rodeo para llegar a casa, obviamente, tomó el camino más corto, Ignorando las extrañas miradas que le enviaban los transeúntes (y no era para menos). Maldijo no tener el radar allí para hacerse invisible.

Llegó a casa sin mayores percances, aunque tuvo algunos problemas intentando entrar en el piso, con Nishi todavía en brazos.

Lo depositó suavemente en el sofá del salón. Le quitó los sucios zapatos y los dejó en la entrada. Bien. Y ahora… ¿Qué demonios debía de hacer?

Primero examinó lo que peor se veía, la parte de detrás de la cabeza. Tenía una brecha bastante jodida.

Cogió un y le limpió la herida con desinfectante de heridas, para después vendarle la cabeza. Este se quejaba a cada contacto, pero sin llegar a despertar. Todavía tenía la cara llena de sangre, así que se la limpió también. Aunque no le pareció realmente necesario, lo acabó haciendo. Ahora si que parecía más a Nishi, pero hasta que frunciese el ceño y comenzase a protestar no sería él del todo.

Se preguntó si tendría alguna otra herida en el cuerpo. En esos casos, brazos y abdomen rara vez se salvaban. Tenía la camisa blanca prácticamente inutilizable, y la chaqueta y corbata del uniforme tampoco se salvaban.

Tendría que quitárselos.

Con cuidado, deshizo el nudo de la corbata y la pasó por encima de su cabeza. Le quitó la chaqueta y la tiró al suelo junto a la corbata. Ahora solo le faltaba la camisa. La tenía metida por dentro de los pantalones, así que tuvo que desabrocharle el cinturón, el botón del pantalón y la bragueta para poder sacarla con cuidado.

Comenzó a desabrocharla desde abajo, dejando primero a la vista el abdomen y por último el pecho entero. Le sacó los brazos por último.

Y hay estaba él, Shion Izumi, con un menor inconsciente y medio desnudo tumbado en su sofá, cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

"¡Mierda!" ¿Quién coño sería? Decidió ignorarlo y terminar de curar las heridas de Nishi de una vez.

Pero entonces, escuchó como unas llaves eran introducidas en la cerradura.

"No me jodas… Claro, se supone que estoy en el colegio a estar horas… ¿Será la de la limpieza?"

Y es que sí, sus padres le pagaban a una persona que limpiase su casa por él. Todo a excepción de su cuarto, por supuesto.

La de la limpieza abrió suavemente la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Izumi se puso en pie de golpe, y apoyando las dos manos en el respaldo del sofá, saltó al otro lado y llegó a la puerta en un par de zancadas, justo antes de que su sirvienta se dispusiese a quitarse los zapatos.

— ¡Izumi-sama! — se sorprendió — ¿No debería estar usted en clases ahora mismo? ¿Saben sus padres de esto?

"Será entrometida… Piensa en algo decente, Izumi"

— No te preocupes, la última clase se ha cancelado debido a la enfermedad del profesor. Por eso mismo estoy aquí.

La sirvienta puso cara de "no me creo nada de lo que estás diciendo".

— Por eso mismo, hoy no es necesario que limpies, lo haré yo mismo. — prosiguió rápidamente.

La expresión de la mujer cambió a una más favorable. "¡Bingo!"

— Esta bien Izumi-sama — le dijo con una sonrisa. "Será vaga la tía" — entonces disculpe las molestias, ahora mismo me marcho.

Izumi se disponía a cerrar la puerta, cuando una pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

— Disculpe, ¿Tiene usted hoy visita? — preguntó en tono pícaro (y descarado, todo sea dicho).

Mierda, los zapatos de Nishi estaban en la entrada. Por un momento no supo que decir.

— Solo es un compañero de clase que ha venido a hacer los deberes, nada más. — y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Debería deshacerse de ella, y cuanto antes. Su presencia solo podía perjudicarlo. ¿Y si encontraba algo relacionado con Gantz? Tenía prohibido entrar en su habitación, pero nunca se sabe. Tendría que acostumbrarse a limpiar él mismo.

Por un momento se le olvidó que tenía una persona herida tumbada (y medio-desnuda) en el sofá. Cerro la puerta con llave y volvió a donde estaba Nishi, que seguía inconsciente, ajeno a todo.

Examinó con cuidado su pecho, con las yemas de los dedos. Ante el contado, Nishi soltó un quejido en sueños.

"Izumi, céntrate, que está inconsciente"

No parecía tener ningún tipo de corte, pero tenía los brazos, pecho y estómago cubiertos de golpes y moratones. En el botiquín tenía un antiinflamatorio que utilizaba si se golpeaba algún lugar mientras practicaba deporte así que lo cogió. Eso podría servirle, y si no funcionaba, por lo menos no le haría ningún mal.

Cogió el tubo del botiquín que tenía en el baño y se echó la crema en la palma izquierda. Con la derecha se untó un poco en la yema de los dedos, y se dispuso a aplicársela a Nishi, en abdomen, brazos y pecho. Esta vez, mientras se la aplicaba, Nishi gimió. Y no precisamente de dolor.

"Céntrate Izumi, no me jodas…"

Supuso que, por lo menos, aquello significaba que sus caricias… no; que la crema y sus cuidados estaban surtiendo efecto. La aplicó también en sus mejillas, que no se veían demasiado bien.

Supuso que cuando despertase, la cabeza le dolería horrores, estaba seguro. Así que llenó un baso de agua y cogió una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, dejándolos en la mesa del salón. No sería prudente intentar dársela estando inconsciente o lo acabaría ahogando.

Bien, misión cumplida. ¿Y ahora qué? Se sentó en el sofá, y se quedó mirando a Nishi. Se veía mucho mejor. Su piel se veía tersa, y era suave, según había podido comprobar. Y al parecer, a Nishi no le molestaba demasiado que lo tocase.

Bueno, quizás como estaba machacado e inconsciente no contaba. Le sonaron las tripas, así que decidió ir a comer algo a la cocina.

Estuvo allí casi media hora. Abrió todas las despensas intentando buscar algo decente que comer sin tener que cocinar. Sin mucho éxito. Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar como alguien andaba dando tumbos por el salón.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Eso solo podía significar una cosa y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Salió de la cocina y allí se encontró a Nishi mirando por todos lados, seguramente buscando su ropa, mientras se tambaleaba un poco de vez en cuando, pero sin parar de buscar, como si la vida le fuese en ello. Aquello le hizo mucha gracia, ya que Nishi parecía estar lo suficientemente bien como para intentar huir de su casa en aquel preciso instante. Ya que lo había ayudado y traído hasta allí, no se perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de él.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? — exclamó de forma burlona, haciendo que Nishi se girase — la Bella Durmiente acaba de despertar, y ya está pensando en huir.

Y con esa estúpida pregunta, es como había empezado todo aquel embrollo. Quizás ni siquiera se tuvo que molestar en traerlo a su apartamento y curarlo.

"Puto desagradecido"

En un ataque de repentina ira, harto ya de los gritos, reproches y de lo desagradecido que estaba siendo Nishi, le agarró con una mano las dos muñecas y lo empujó hasta que Nishi dio con la espalda en la pared que estaba a un costado del sofá.

Nishi no se lo esperaba. Izumi le sujetó las dos manos por encima de la cabeza, dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna,. Con la mano libre, le estaba agarrando del hombro izquierdo, pegándolo todo lo que fuese posible contra la pared.

— Pero qué…

— Me tachas de acosador — comenzó Izumi interrumpiendo las quejas de Nishi — pero antes, mientras te curaba, bien que suspirabas y gemías de gusto.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo de parte de Izumi, y lo sabía.

— ¡¿Qué? — Nishi no creía lo que oía.

— Lo que acabas de escuchar. — y Nishi seguía con cara de asombro, sin creérselo.

¿Pero como iba él a hacer semejante cosa? El mero hecho de insinuarlo hacía su sangre hervir.

— Mientes… — siseó Nishi. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle horrores de nuevo.

— Lo siento por ti, pero es cierto — susurró, y después sonrió de manera cínica.

— Jamás haría semejante cosa, y menos por las caricias de un pedófilo bastardo como tú lo eres, Izumi — contraatacó el más pequeño, poniendo en cada sílaba todo el veneno que su magullada cabeza le permitía.

Para su molestia, la sonrisa de Izumi solo se ensanchó. Tenía una idea.

— ¿A sí? — preguntó — ¿Estás seguro? — Nishi comenzaba a desconcertarse ante las preguntas de Izumi.

— Por supuesto que sí, grandísimo gilipollas. — contestó — Y ahora suéltame inmedia…

— Yo no estaría tan seguro. — lo cortó, regalándole una de esas sonrisas en las que se podía leer "no tengo nada bueno en mente, pero te gustará" — vamos a comprobar cuanto de lo que dices es cierto…

* * *

><p>E reescrito este capítulo un par de veces, pero sigue teniendo un "no-se-que" que no acaba de convencerme T_T No tengo la más remota idea de si seré capaz de seguir actualizando tan seguido, pero os aseguró que lo haré, aunque puede que no pueda hacerlo todas las semanas y no tendré tiempo de enmendar fallos, lo siento.<p>

También estoy un poco triste de no poder ver a Nishi y a Sakurai en los últimos capítulos de Gantz (son tan monos los dos *Q*)

**Aclaraciones: * "Jugar a los médicos": queridos/as lectores/as , espero que hayáis notado el claro doble sentido de mi poco inocente expresión.**

**Preparar el aire acondicionado que en el siguiente capítulo va a hacer calor. LOL LOL**

**Nikki^^**


	8. Burning up

**Disclaimer:** Gantz y todo lo que tiene que ver con esta gran obra pertenece a Hiroya Oku, y yo hago esto sin ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro.

Supongo que a estas alturas algo así estaba por venir, en serio, si eres taquicárdica no lo leas (nada, exagero, ni caso). Capítulo tirando a corto, ya lo siento.

Antes de nada:

En capítulos anteriores de "Escafandra":

* * *

><p>Nishi no se lo esperaba. Izumi le sujetó las dos manos por encima de la cabeza, dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna, y con la mano libre, le agarró del hombro izquierdo, pegándolo todo lo que fuese posible contra la pared.<p>

— Pero qué…

— Me tachas de acosador — comenzó Izumi interrumpiendo las quejas de Nishi — pero antes, mientras te curaba, bien que suspirabas y gemías de gusto.

Eso había sido un golpe bajo de parte de Izumi, y lo sabía.

— ¡¿Qué? — Nishi no creía lo que oía.

— Lo que acabas de escuchar. — y Nishi seguía con cara de asombro, sin creérselo.

¿Pero como iba él a hacer semejante cosa? El mero hecho de insinuarlo hacía su sangre hervir.

— Mientes… — siseó Nishi. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle horrores de nuevo.

— Lo siento por ti, pero es cierto — susurró, y después sonrió de manera cínica.

— Jamás haría semejante cosa, y menos por las caricias de un pedófilo bastardo como tú lo eres, Izumi — contraatacó el más pequeño, poniendo en cada sílaba todo el veneno que su magullada cabeza le permitía.

Para su molestia, la sonrisa de Izumi solo se ensanchó. Tenía una idea.

— ¿A sí? - preguntó — ¿Estás seguro? — Nishi comenzaba a desconcertarse ante las preguntas de Izumi.

— Por supuesto que sí, grandísimo gilipollas. — contestó — Y ahora suéltame inmedia…

— Yo no estaría tan seguro. — lo cortó, regalándole una de esas sonrisas en las que se podía leer

"no tengo nada bueno en mente, pero te gustará" — vamos a comprobar cuanto de lo que dices es cierto…

— ¿Comprobar? ¿Pero de qué coño…

Izumi llevó la mano que tenía en su hombro hasta agarrarle el mentón, alzándole la cabeza. Acercó la cara a escasos milímetros de la cara de su presa, y el más pequeño, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, ladeó la cabeza e hizo todo su esfuerzo para zafarse. De estar en mejores condiciones tampoco hubiese conseguido nada contra él, pero en ese estado, a Izumi le era muy fácil manejarlo cual muñequito de trapo.

El mayor rió suavemente en su oreja por la reacción del menor, y cambió la posición de su mano desde su mentón hasta detrás de su cuello. Nishi noto el calor de la mano de Izumi posarse en su nuca, y seguidamente, sintió como le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Su cuerpo se estremeció y toda la sangre se le acumuló en la cara. Sintió como sus mejillas ardían como nunca jamás lo habían hecho, y supo que tenía toda la cara roja.

Izumi miró satisfecho el efecto causado y rió. Nishi comenzó a removerse de nuevo intentando zafarse, por lo que Izumi lo aprisionó utilizando su propio cuerpo. Tanta cercanía estaba agobiando y matando a Nishi, al cual cada vez le costaba más respirar.

— Que mono — le susurro Izumi al oído, muy bajito, sensual — si hasta se te han puesto las orejas coloradas.

— Suéltame… de una… jodida vez… — articuló mientras intentaba coger aire.

— Solo quiero comprobar cuanto de lo que has asegurado es cierto, después, te soltaré.

— Pero que narices… quieres… compro—

Izumi le giró la cara repentinamente y besó su cuello. Lamió cuidadosamente la zona que había besado y seguidamente enterró suavemente sus dientes en la delicada piel del cuello. Nishi soltó un pequeño gemido de la impresión, y seguidamente se mordió la lengua. Lo estaba pillando constantemente con la guardia baja.

"O no, como e podido…"

Sintió la sonrisa del otro en su cuello, que siguió plantando pequeños besos y mordiendo la suave piel de vez en cuando, sin comentar nada al respecto. Sentía el calor que los suaves labios de Izumi dejaban a su paso, hasta desaparecer y volver a aparecer en otro lugar de su cuello, cada vez más caliente. A Nishi la cabeza cada vez se le iba más, y no atinaba ni siquiera a resistirse, y de vez en cuando se tenía que auto recordar que si no respiraba moriría. Solo sentía esos labios calientes posarse en su cuello y mordiendo de vez en cuando. Se mordía la lengua para que ningún sonido que no conllevase un insulto saliese de su boca, pero cada vez le era más difícil no emitir nada demasiado comprometido.

Al ver que Nishi no hacía amago de girar nuevamente la cabeza, deslizó su mano por su adoben desnudo, haciéndolo estremecer. Su piel era suave, así que tocarla era muy placentero para Izumi. Tenerlo allí retorciéndose y con el cuerpo caliente era muy distinto a tenerlo inconsciente y con la piel fría. Aquella era el mejor cuerpo que había tenido la ocasión de tocar, incluso lleno de moratones y magulladuras.

Pasó las yemas de los dedos por todo su contorno, deleitándose con la suave piel, acariciando los moratones con especial delicadeza.

Las deslizó por su abdomen, subiendo hasta el pecho, y con dos de sus dedos acarició un pezón.

Nishi sintió como un gran placentero escalofrío viajó por toda su columna vertebral, haciendo su cuerpo estremecer, desde la punta de los pies hasta las yemas de los dedos.

Si al menos no hubiese estado mordiéndose la lengua, estaba seguro de que hubiese gemido. Y es que aquellas caricias lo estaban matando, quería que parasen de una vez o su dignidad, ya de por si muy maltrecha, acabaría por los suelos.

— No sirve de nada que te muerdas la lengua — le susurró Izumi a milímetros de los labios, haciendo que su aliento casi se mezclase con el del otro — al final, acabarás cayendo… No seas testarudo…

Izumi no estaba dispuesto a perder en su propio juego. Él siempre ganaba. Aunque por supuesto sabía que Nishi no cedería así por las buenas, y eso lo hacía más interesante. Por lo menos de momento. Quería que acabase cediendo y acabase tocándolo como él lo estaba haciendo, con sus pequeñas y suaves manos. Sólo de pensarlo…

— No… estoy siendo… testarudo… — musitó con la respiración agitada, el corazón a mil y la cabeza muy lejos de allí.

Izumi aprovecho entonces, mientras seguía lamiendo y besando su cuello, para pellizcar la misma zona. Nishi, al cual no le había dado tiempo de cerrar la boca ni volver a morderse la lengua de nuevo, gimió. Y lo hizo alto y claro.

"Victoria" pensó Izumi muy satisfecho, y siguió a lo suyo. Después ya se lo echaría en cara al otro. Había casi llegado al punto de no retorno.

El otro ni siquiera se dio demasiada cuenta del sonido que había emitido, ya que Izumi cambió las yemas de sus dedos por su lengua rápidamente. Chupó y succionó, mientras que con la otra mano se encargaba del otro.

— Izumi… — gimió — para… — no resistiría eso mucho más tiempo. Le dolía la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas. El cuerpo le ardía, y cada vez estaba más seguro de que se desmayaría.

Oír su nombre de esa manera era música para sus oídos. Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Nishi, siguió a la suyo. Su boca lo insultaba y decía una cosa, pero su cuerpo clamaba totalmente lo contrario.

Sin dejar de agarrarle las muñecas, trazó un camino de saliva con su lengua, desde arriba hasta el borde de sus pantalones, para después volver a subir lentamente hasta la mandíbula, entreteniéndose allí un rato y acariciando el contorno del cuerpo con la mano, mientras el otro temblaba e intentaba huir en vano. La temperatura en la habitación estaba subiendo tanto, que sus cabellos comenzaron a adheridse a su piel.

Pero entonces Nishi sintió algo extraño. Estaba seguro de que (aunque nunca antes hubiese estado en una situación semejante) la mano de Izumi en su entrepierna no tenía nada que ver. Después, escuchó una especie de zumbido en la oreja, que confirmó sus sospechas.

Izumi siguió deslizando los labios por la cara del otro, pero antes de llegar a su boca, sintió algo extraño y soltó sus muñecas separándose del cuerpo del otro, dejando los brazos de Nishi caer libremente. Después, escuchó un zumbido en la oreja.

Y la parte superior de la cabeza de Nishi comenzó a desaparecer.

— ¡Mierda! — exclamó Izumi. Hacía tiempo que esperaba que comenzase una nueva misión… ¡Pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar! — ¡Me cago en la puta, Gantz!

Su cabeza comenzó a desaparecer, y en aquel mismo instante logró coger su bolsa del colegio, que reposaba en la cama de su habitación. En ella tenía su traje. ¿Qué demonios hubiese hecho sin el?

Nishi volvió a ver aquella habitación. Gantz no podía ser más oportuno, lo había salvado de las garras de Izumi. Eso sí, para meterle en un asunto peor.

— ¡Bienvenido! — le gritó Nikki. Solo tenía la cabeza dentro de la habitación y ya le estaba gritando.

Detrás de ella, Shinji suspiró con cansancio.

— Nishi-san — musitó Nozomi a modo de saludo, al lado de Nikki.

— Hola — respondió el secamente.

La transferencia siguió hasta que su cuerpo completó estaba dentro de la habitación.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios? — Shinji palideció después de la exclamación.

— ¿Eh?

A su lado, Izumi comenzó a aparecer. Y se encontró con un panorama un tanto desconcertante.

El pelirrojo tenía la cara pálida. La rubia (no se acordaba de su nombre), totalmente al contrario que Shinji, tenía toda la cara roja. Por último, la pequeña mala zorra, tenía una ceja levantada y mirada pícara. A su lado, Nishi no parecía enterarse de que iba el asunto.

— ¿Qué intentas proponernos con esas pintas, Nishi? — habló picadamente Nikki — ¿Algún tipo de orgía?

—¡¿Qué dices? — exclamó Nishi sorprendido. ¿Se había vuelto más loca de lo que ya estaba?

— Pe… pe… pero… Nish… — comenzó la rubia a tartamudear.

Izumi rió y Nishi lo miró con cara de reproche. Si se creía que había olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido antes de llegar allí, estaba muy equivocado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso?

Joder, cuando Nishi lo tachó de acosador y pederasta no pensó que acabaría ocurriendo realmente.

Y lo peor de todo ese asunto era, que en el fondo, y aunque no quería admitirlo, le había gustado.

¡¿Cómo podía gustarle que un bastardo como lo era Izumi lo tocase?

No se lo quería creer.

Por un momento quiso que sus labios se posasen sobre los suyos. Sus toques y caricias abrasaban su piel de una manera extremadamente placentera….

¡Mierda!

Joder, seguro que era por los tremendos golpes que le habían dado en la cabeza. Sí, seguro que había sido eso. Nadie en su sano juicio disfrutaría con semejante situación. Y además, Izumi también era chico. ¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Qué asco!

Y además, ahora, las demás personas de la habitación lo miraban de forma extraña y le hacían preguntas más extrañas aún. Mierda, se acababa de dar cuenta.

¡¿Cómo no le iban a mirarle raro?

¡Sí estaba medio desnudo!

Y se daba cuenta ahora. Joder. Se abrochó rápidamente los pantalones.

— No digas gilipolleces — contestó de mala gana — solo estaba punto de ducharme, nada más.

El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado. La rubia dejó de tartamudear, pero sin apartarla mirada de Nishi, y Nikki hizo un mohín de desilusión, en broma.

"Espero que Izumi no abra su gran boca y digo algo que me deje en evidencia. Joder, que situación más bizarra."

De todas formas, Nishi ahora se encontraba genial. No había ni rastro de golpes o moratones en su cuerpo y, menos mal, las marcas que Izumi le había dejado en el cuello y distintas zonas de su piel habían desaparecido. Lo único que seguía allí era la venda que le había puesto en la cabeza.

Shinji y Nikki se hallaban ahora inmersos en una especie de discusión sobre que arma era más adecuada en caso de que su enemigo tuviese la capacidad de volar, mientras estaban apoyados contra la pared, detrás de la bola. El primero sostenía que extender la katana sería una buena estrategia, mientras la chica comentaba que sería mejor idea disparar con el rifle.

Nozomi se había sentado en el suelo, en una esquina, y observó cómo Nishi se quitaba la venda de la cabeza, apartando la mirada cada vez que él levantaba la suya. Quiso preguntarle el porqué de la venda, pero no se atrevió. No quería comenzar a tartamudear y quedar en evidencia, tal y como hizo la última vez que habló, mejor dicho, que intentó hablar con Nishi. Quería expresarle su gratitud. La pérdida de su amiga había sido muy dura, pero quería decirle que lo había superado. Que se valdría por si misma, que lucharía. Y confesarle sus sentimientos. Quería decirle que le gustaba. Madre mía, solo de pensarlo le ardió la cara.

Izumi se mantuvo callado, observando discretamente la reacción de la rubia, que no apartaba la mirada del ahora perfecto cuerpo de Nishi. Ya no quedaba rastro de la paliza que le habían propinado. Ni tampoco de las marcas que indicaban que era de su propiedad.

Observó como la cara de la rubia se ponía repentinamente colorada, y le hizo gracia el hecho de intentar adivinar en que pensaba.

¿Pensamientos sucios respecto a Nishi?

Parecía una mojigata, pero nunca se sabía. De todas formas, no le importaba demasiado. Jamás tendría a Nishi tal y como él lo había tenido. Jamás lo tocaría ni lo besaría cómo lo había hecho él. Jamás escucharía de sus labios lo que él había sido capaz de escuchar.

Entonces, alguien comenzó a materializarse en la habitación. Los tres cazadores más recientes se quedaron observando. Parecían ser dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad, con apariencia de lo más normal. Cuando la transferencia concluyó, los dos se encontraban en el centro de la habitación, con aspecto interrogante.

— ¿Pero qué…? — comenzó la mujer a articular, dejando la frase flotando en el aire.

— ¿Hemos realmente muerto? ¿Estamos en el cielo? — formuló el hombre, mientras la mujer se aferraba a su brazo.

— Pues, la verdad… — comenzó Nozomi, dispuesta a aclararles la situación.

— Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos — contestó Shinji por ella — también estábamos apunto de morir cuando llegamos aquí.

— Pero… — intentó protestar la rubia.

— ¿Verdad que sí, Nozomi-chan? — lo volvió a interrumpir el pelirrojo, lanzándole una mirada amenazante.

— S-sí — tartamudeó en respuesta, un tanto acongojada por la mirada del pelirrojo

— Además, la puerta y las ventanas están cerradas — se lamentó Nikki — y… y… no sé… — tartamudeó al borde del llanto, agachando la cabeza y llevándose la mano a la cara, de forma dramática.

Nishi e Izumi se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos. Se veía a leguas, que no era la primera vez que ese par montaban semejante teatro en la habitación. Había sonado tan convincente, que si ellos no hubiesen llegado a saber que todo era fingido, se lo hubiesen creído a pies juntillas. Incluso de los ojos de Nikki comenzaron a emanar lágrimas de cocodrilo, mientras el pelirrojo, la abrazaba gentilmente "para calmarla" .

Los recién llegados se dispusieron a comprobar si era posible abrir las ventanas, y se horrorizaron al no poder tocarlas siquiera. Cuando los dos marcharon a la entrada para intentar abrir la puerta, Shinji aprovechó para reprocharle a Nozomi su actitud.

— ¿Qué coño ibas a contarles, descerebrada? — preguntó en voz baja, sin soltar a la otra chica.

— Pero… ¿No deberíamos contarles la verdad?

— No serviría de nada — respondió Nikki, con calma, con los brazos alrededor del pelirrojo y lágrimas falsas en los ojos — aparte de que no se creerían una palabra de lo que les contemos, si no sobreviven a la primera misión por si mismos, no sirven para nada.

— Pero yo…

— Sí, tu deberías estar muerta, y dudo mucho que sobrevivas hoy sin la ayuda de nadie — concluyó Shinji con crueldad, ya que la pareja volvió a la sala principal.

Nozomi bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada. La pareja se sentó en el suelo, mientras el hombre intentaba calmar a la mujer, diciéndole que todo iría bien.

Izumi entendía perfectamente la actitud de los dos veteranos. Le parecía totalmente lógica. Aunque semejante teatro le parecía un tanto innecesario. Si alguien no podía sobrevivir por si mismo la primera vez, las siguientes no serán una excepción. Lo único harían sería estorbar. Además, ellos no eran ningún tipo de escuadrón de guardaespaldas. Cada uno debía de ocuparse de si mismo, y pelear. No ser un estorbo al que se debe proteger. Ganar puntos por si mismos, y llegados al caso, ser libres. Ellos no podían conseguir puntos por ellos. Protegerlos no serviría absolutamente de nada. Tarde o temprano, acabarían muertos.

Nishi también comprendía su actitud, hasta cierto punto. Él ni siquiera se molestaría en intentar explicar la situación, como había intentado hacer la rubia. La vida de los demás no era asunto suyo. Lo único por lo que debería preocuparse era por si mismo. Además, en el hipotético y poco probable caso en el cual intentase explicar la situación a aquella gente, no se creerían ni una sola palabra. Y lo tacharían de loco. Y vete a saber de cuantas cosas más. La mejor idea era quedarse callado y dejar que los acontecimientos se desarrollasen por si mismos. Después, encontrar el mejor momento para matar a los enemigos, aún a costa de la vida de los demás. Y él ni siquiera tendría que exponerse a un gran peligro.

La gente que recientemente había muerto seguía llegando a la habitación. Y la misma situación se repetía una y otra vez:

1º- Llegaban a la habitación, preguntaban que ocurría y recibían respuestas nada esclarecedoras.

2º- Entraban en pánico e intentaban comprobar todas las salidas

3º- Se resignaban o lloraban, algunos incluso intentaban encontrar estúpidas y absurdas respuestas al porqué estaban allí.

Según observó Nishi, todas las personas pasaban por aquellas primeras tres fases, cada uno en una medida u otra.

Aparte de la pareja del principio, otros tres hombres aparecieron en la sala, cada uno separado del otro por un plazo de un par de minutos, a lo sumo.

El primero, un hombre con pelo largo rizado, más o menos de mediana edad, vestido con un traje barato, comenzó a interrogar a todos los ocupantes de la sala, sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

El segundo, un joven robusto, de pelo muy corto y con gafas (que parecía un geek a todas luces), intentó razonar sobre el porqué estaban allí, soltando una sarta de teorías que no se acercaban mínimamente a la realidad.

Por último, apareció un niño que rondaría sobre los ocho años, entrando en pánico nada más llegar a la habitación. A Nozomi se le estrujó el corazón nada más verlo, y todos agradecieron que lograse calmar el llanto del pequeño con un caramelo.

Poco después de que todos llegasen a la habitación, la cancioncilla que provenía de Gantz rompió el incómodo silencio de la sala, que hasta instantes antes, solo era momentáneamente interrumpida por sollozos del niño, que había encontrado algo de consuelo en el regazo de la mujer que había aparecido minutos antes.

Ante el gran asombro de los recién llegados, que abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar la extraña canción, apareció aquel extraño mensaje que hacía que la piel de Nishi se erizase. Después la información del nuevo objetivo apareció en pantalla.

**P1RON3NS3**

* * *

><p>*Piro = fuego<p>

Creo que esta vez me e esmerado con los aliens. En serio, nada de animales ni estatuas, cosas típicas en Gantz. Creo que puede que sea incluso demasiado retorcido...

¡Me encanta que lo sea!

Próximo capítulo, conoceremos la información del pironense y tendremos acción. O quizás no. Me gusta escribir todo con mucho detalle. Y puede que a veces me valla por las ramas. Si es así decírmelo. Respecto a los OC… tengo un dilema mental constantemente. Y es que no les quiero dar protagonismo, pero tampoco quiero que parezca que en el mundo solo existen Izumi y Nishi, porque no es así. Y es algo que muchas fickers tienden a cometer… y no me gusta mucho :/

Gracias por leer el capítulo entre las que me dejen comentario sortearé un churro^^

Besos.

Nikki-chan.

**P.D.:** me a costado dos interminables horas escribir el pequeño fragmento caliente. Jamás he escrito nada semejante, y mucho menos un lemon, tened piedad amadas lectoras. Yo lo e intentado, siento si suena raro o no os gusta… se admiten sugerencias. En mi mente queda todo muy sexy, pero al plasmarlo en palabras… No se yo… Puff. Supongo también que queréis matarme por dejarlo a medias… XD


	9. Habitación de locos, disfrute de pocos

**Editado**: He tenido que editar este capítulo varias veces, primero, porque algunas palabras se borraban misteriosamente, y segundo, porque Hevit Me ha avisado de que no se puede utilizar el steal mode sin tener el traje puesto. Y tiene toda la razón.

* * *

><p>Primero, avisar de que ahora tengo Beta *_*, así que todo el merito de que este capítulo no contenga ninguna falta de ortografía es enteramente de Katmai, y además se ha tomado la molestia de corregirme una que otra redundancia y algunos problemillas narrativos (cuando digo alguna que otra, quiero decir muchas). Así que muchas gracias :3<p>

Un poco más y se me hubiese pasado que tengo que publicarlo, el instituto me absorbe todo el tiempo ¬¬

Sé que prometí nada de animales ni estatuas contra las que combatir, así que por favor no me reprochéis nada hasta que comience la misión…

*Risa malvada*

**Disclaimer: **Gantz y todo lo referente a él es de Hiroya Oku.

* * *

><p>Ante el gran asombro de los recién llegados, que abrieron los ojos como platos cuando escucharon la extraña canción, apareció aquel extraño mensaje que hacía que la piel de Nishi se erizase. Después, la información del nuevo objetivo apareció en pantalla.<p>

**P1RON3NS3**

C4r4ct3riZtic4S: - M0l3zt0z

- 3zp0nj0z0z

L3 GuZt4N: - P1zt4c /-/0z

No l3 Guzt4N: - 4gU4

FR5z3 f4VoR1t4: - ¡P10! ¡P10!

Después, Gantz se abrió dejando ver la gama de armas y las cajas con los trajes.

Así que su próximo objetivo era aquel. Por el nombre y las características, Nishi supuso que tendrían algo que ver con el fuego, aunque la foto que aparecía era la de una especie de ave, puede que el jefe fuese algo mayor. Puede que tuviese problemas con el fuego, no estaba seguro de si el traje era efectivo si… El hilo de pensamientos cesó abruptamente cuando se percató de algo.

Un momento…

"Oh, joder…"

¡El traje!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

¡Se lo había dejado en casa!

¡¿Qué cojones iba a hacer sin él?

Izumi se quedó un tanto desconcertado ante la imagen de su objetivo. Si es que aquel era realmente su objetivo. No era nada más que una especie de pájaro rancio, con plumas rojas y pico puntiagudo. No tenía siquiera pinta de peligroso. Aunque, pensándolo bien, le habían comentado que el noventa por ciento de las veces, la información que Gantz les proporcionaba era inútil. No sabía qué pensar. Miró a Nishi dispuesto a comentárselo, al fin y al cabo el chaval era listo y sabía lo que se hacía. Lo miró con cara de interrogante y se lo encontró con cara pálida de horror total.

¿Acaso le daban miedo los pájaros?

Mientras entre los nuevos había un pequeño revuelo examinando trajes y armas, y los demás se preparaban para la batalla, Izumi se acercó a Nishi.

— ¿Acaso te dan miedo los pájaros? — preguntó en tono burlón. Suponía que le guardaba rencor por lo que había ocurrido y se mentalizó para recibir mil y un insultos.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, ni siquiera insultos.

— Eh… — lo llamó.

— El traje… — murmuró el otro vagamente, sin mirarlo siquiera.

"¿El traje? Oh… Entiendo. En buena te has metido."

— ¿No lo tienes, verdad? — preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— No. — respondió el otro secamente, intentando despacharlo de una vez. Ah, como suponía.

— Ya sabes que es prácticamente imposible que sobrevivas, ¿no?

— ¡Cállate la puta boca, Izumi! ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡No jodas!

A Nishi ya le estaba cundiendo el pánico. ¿Qué debería de hacer? Quizás pedirle ayuda. No, joder, qué humillante. Más después de lo ocurrido en casa de Izumi. Ignorándolo olímpicamente, se acercó a Gantz .Cogió el radar y lo guardó en los pantalones. Mierda, ni siquiera tenía zapatos ni camisa.

Cogió la caja que la última vez contenía su traje; le temblaban las manos. Y cuando la abrió, toda esperanza se desvaneció. Por supuesto que el traje no estaba allí. Ya lo sabía, pero no había podido evitar tener la estúpida esperanza de que su traje se hubiese materializado allí mágicamente.

— ¿No tienes el traje, verdad? — le preguntó Shinji con una cínica sonrisa. — Sin él estás más que muerto, y lo sabes.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, no era tonto.

Aquel día parecía que prácticamente todo el mundo se había puesto el traje: Izumi, el par de veteranos, la rubia gritona y, para su sorpresa, el calvo cuatro-ojos y el tipo del pelo largo también se lo habían puesto. Toqueteaban las armas entusiasmados, mientras los tres restantes lloraban en un rincón, el niño pequeño en el regazo de la mujer mientras ella estaba apoyada en el hombro del hombre, que tenía cara de abatido.

Ponerse el traje de otro no serviría para nada, eso también lo sabía. No estaba resignado a morir, nada de eso, así que además del radar cogió una X-gun y la Y-gun. No había tenido la oportunidad de probar la última, podía ser que le fuese de utilidad. Además, volviéndose invisible tendría una pequeña posibilidad, no podía resignarse así como así.

Izumi observó a Nishi ir y venir de un lado a otro; al parecer no se resignaría a morir. Sonrió de medio lado mientras seguía mirándolo, apoyado en la pared. Tuvo una idea brillante, así que se acercó a él y, agarrándolo del antebrazo, se lo llevó a la entrada.

— ¡¿Pero a ti qué coño te pasa? — preguntó Nishi, sorprendido por la actitud del otro.

Izumi sonrió y lo empujó suavemente hasta que su espalda colisionó levemente contra la pared.

— Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte durante la misión, así no morirás — propuso sin borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa.

Ante la mirada extrañada de Nishi ensanchó la sonrisa y mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara con una mano, se acercó no muy sutilmente al otro, apoyando la otra mano en la pared, evitando una posible huida.

— Eres astuto, así que ya te imaginarás que no pienso hacerlo sin obtener nada a cambio. — se acercó a Nishi hasta casi pegar sus labios — Y sabes perfectamente qué es lo que quiero, ¿verdad, Nishi-chan?

"¿Nishi-chan? Oh no, no me jodas…"

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! — le gritó Nishi, apartándolo de un empujón nada más darse cuenta de las intenciones nada inocentes de Izumi — ¡No soy ningún tipo de puta!

¡¿Pero Izumi qué coño se pensaba? No es que no le hubiese gustado que lo tocase, hasta cierto punto, pero él no era ningún tipo de mujer y mucho menos una prostituta. Por favor, prefería morirse que aceptar semejante propuesta.*

— Bueno, peor para ti — contestó Izumi apartándose y avanzando de nuevo hacia la habitación donde estaban los demás, girándose para mirar a Nishi con mirada pícara y media sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta — pero ten en cuenta que la propuesta seguirá en pie mientras dure la misión.

Cuando entró a la habitación, todos los demás lo miraron con cara interrogante. Al parecer habían escuchado la rotunda negativa de Nishi, aunque no tenían ni idea de qué iba el asunto. Ignorándolos, se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que comenzase la transferencia.

Todos pasaron rápidamente a otros asuntos, sin darle importancia. Pero dentro de cierta rubia algo se movió.

Celos.

Podía ser algo estúpido, pero allí estaban. Vamos, al fin y al cabo, los dos eran hombres. Y ni siquiera parecía que se llevasen bien. ¿Verdad? Pero la forma en la que Izumi miraba a Nishi-san… Le ponía los pelos de punta. Ese brillo malicioso en los ojos… era algo que no podía definir con palabras. Algo que los demás parecían no notar o les era completamente indiferente. Y la forma en la que Nishi miraba a Izumi… aquello podía tener mucho y nada que ver con odio o rechazo. No sabía qué pensar. Lo único que sabía es que no miraba a ninguna otra persona de la habitación de aquella forma, aunque aparentemente lo hacía de forma inconsciente. Ni siquiera a ella. Y eso la hacía sentirse mal. Al parecer, para el grupo ella no era mucho más que un estorbo y, quizás, objeto de deseo por parte de los recién llegados, a juzgar por cómo la miraban. Nada fuera de lo habitual.

No se esperaba que Nishi o cualquier otro integrante del grupo la aceptase e incluso notase su presencia de la noche a la mañana. Pero ser tratada con desprecio dolía, y mucho. Pero duele muchísimo más que a la persona que te guste le seas totalmente indiferente, que no note tu existencia. Así que cuando Nishi volvió a la habitación, se aproximó cautelosamente a él, dispuesta a decirle algo. Aunque todavía no había decidido qué narices iba a decir. Pero, ¿acaso importaba?

Se aclaró un poco la garganta para llamar su atención. Pero nada, ni caso.

— Eh… — nada.

— Nishi-san… — no obtuvo respuesta.

— ¡Nishi!

Ahora sí que había conseguido su atención. Nishi se giró y la miró. Parecía bastante fastidiado, e incluso preocupado. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que lo había llamado simplemente por su nombre, sin el -san añadido.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — preguntó.

Madre mía. La había liado. ¿Y ahora qué decía? Además, el hecho de que solo llevase los pantalones puestos empeoraba las cosas.

— Yo… Sólo quería… — comenzó a murmurar.

— ¿Querías qué?

— Pues… — no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

— ¿Pues qué?

— Yo… — como no se calmase acabaría híper ventilando. Sería mejor mirarse los pies...

— ¿Tú qué? — Nishi comenzaba a perder los nervios, por enésima vez aquel día.

Nozomi cogió una gran bocanada de aire y habló todo lo rápido que pudo, sin abrir los ojos.

— ¡Sólo queríaagradecerte porsalvarmeelotrodía ! — tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire — ¡Cualquiercosa puedesdecírmelo yteayudarécongusto !

Ufff… ya lo había dicho. Abrió los ojos y vio al otro con cara de desconcierto.

Nishi no se había enterado absolutamente de nada. Solo un par de palabras sueltas que no le aclararon mucho el asunto. No creía que fuese corto de entendederas, pero aquello era pasarse.

— Vale — dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros. Haber si tenía suerte y podía volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

La rubia, contenta por su "adelanto", le regaló una genuina sonrisa que no se molestó en devolver y después volvió a sentarse en el suelo, no sin antes depositar en la mano del otro un papel con su teléfono y correo electrónico. Nishi lo miró con recelo y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Sólo esperaba no haber aceptado algún tipo de cita o algo por el estilo; eso sería realmente molesto. No tenía pinta, pero vete a saber.

Mientras tanto, Izumi miraba con un inconsciente gesto de fastidio aquella escenita. No era el único que lo hacía, ya que el geek calvo con gafas y el empresario de pelo largo no se habían perdido detalle, algo fastidiados y sintiendo envidia por el "suertudo" enano aquel. No se topaban con chicas como aquella todos los días… Y mucho menos que tuviesen las tetas tan grandes. Y el traje no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, para su suerte.

Si antes la actitud de aquella rubia le había hecho gracia, ahora se estaba volviendo un tanto molesta, con sus sonrojos, tartamudeos y demás actitudes un poco fuera de lugar. Al parecer, incluso le había entregado un papel a Nishi, en el que a todas luces estaría escrito su teléfono o correo electrónico. Puede que incluso ambos. Y quizás algún que otro corazón.

Y no es que estuviese celoso, pero chicas como aquellas había miles y no comprendía enteramente las razones de Nishi para tolerarla. De todas formas, dejó el tema a un lado tan rápido como pudo, pero no tanto como le hubiese gustado.

Estaba emocionado por la inminente misión y todo lo que conllevaba. Ya comenzaba a sentir aquella emoción que solo era un pequeño anticipo de la que sentía en los combates y que tanto había ansiado por siempre.

Y puede que, aparte de los puntos, pudiese llevarse a Nishi como un plus.

Si conseguía librarse de la rubia, por supuesto.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el más pequeño del grupo (aquel niño que rondaría los ocho años), comenzó a gritar a causa de que su cabeza había comenzado a desaparecer, sobresaltando a los demás ocupantes de la sala.

Uno a uno, todos comenzaron a desaparecer de la habitación, quedando Nishi el último.

Por fin había acabado de materializarse en el lugar donde transcurriría la nueva misión. Al parecer todos habían sido enviados al mismo lugar, al contrario que la última vez, cuando Nishi se encontró solo con aquel delincuente que acabó con la cabeza hecha trizas.

Contentos porque su objetivo pudiese volar, los dos veteranos apostaron por cuál de sus métodos sería mejor, intentando darle un toque más divertido y alegre al asunto. Les gustaban las misiones, pero algunas veces lo habían pasado mal e incluso habían lamentado la pérdida de algunos integrantes del grupo. De la multitud que eran al principio sólo quedaban ellos dos, ya fuera por muertes o por haber canjeado los puntos por libertad, en menor medida. Daba lo mismo. Las misiones se habían vuelto un tanto tristes con sólo dos integrantes y por eso intentaban remediarlo bromeando o apostando. Cosa que no siempre surtía efecto.

Izumi miró alrededor, buscando a Nishi con la mirada. Allí estaba, tocando los botones del radar, como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Nishi se estaba desesperando. Por mucho que accionase los botones del radar, no conseguía cambiar de plano. Pensó que al parecer, sin el traje, uno podía utilizar las demás funciones del radar pero no podía cambiar de plano. Lanzó el radar al suelo, muriéndose de la frustración. Los demás participantes comenzaron a andar, y acabó recuperando el radar y caminando hacía el objetivo.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Recordó la propuesta da Izumi. Pero la descartó al instante. JAMÁS aceptaría semejante proposición

El grupo completo, incluidos los cinco nuevos participantes de aquel macabro juego y Nishi en modo invisible, se quedaron mirando el entorno por unos instantes, intentando adivinar en qué lugar se encontraban. No estaban en la ciudad, ni tampoco en una de las muchas pequeñas calles o barrios de Tokio. Estaban en medio de un polígono industrial, rodeados de un montón de fábricas que parecían abandonadas y varios almacenes con el mismo aspecto destartalado. Bajo sus pies, suelo gris pavimentado, con varios baches y boquetes aquí y allá, algo que Nishi agradeció, al fin y al cabo iba descalzo y el suelo pavimentado era suave y no muy desagradable al contacto. Nada raro a simple vista, nada más que un lugar industrial abandonado cuando sus servicios se vieron innecesarios o las empresas propietarias quebraron.

Mirando el radar, los cinco participantes ya experimentados comenzaron a avanzar hacia su objetivo. La pareja, junto al crío, tomaron la dirección contraria dispuestos a irse a casa, por lo que sus cabezas no tardarían demasiado en explotar. Los dos novatos restantes (el geek y el hombre con el pelo largo) siguieron al grupo más grande, pensando que sería lo más conveniente, por lo que acabaron todos caminando hacia el mismo lugar.

Esta vez los límites de la misión eran bastante más extensos que la última vez. Caminaron entre pabellones con ventanas rotas, madera clavada en las puertas e infestados de ratas y vete a saber cuántas cosas más. Todo el mundo caminaba en silencio, la expectación y emoción se podía palpar en el ambiente y lo único que se escuchaba era el viento aullar entre los edificios.

Estaban llegando a los límites, donde cuatro puntos verdes indicaban la ubicación de los objetivos. Después de un par de minutos, todos se encontraron delante de lo que parecía ser una especie de fundición, una enorme fábrica donde, en sus buenos tiempos de funcionamiento, se fundían viejas piezas hechas de distintos metales para convertirlas en piezas más útiles o adecuadas para lo que sea que se usaran. Aquel tipo de fábricas era casi inexistente y no estaban en funcionamiento por su alta contaminación. En teoría.

Aquella enorme fábrica tenía el mismo aspecto destartalado y abandonado que todas las demás. Pero, a pesar de las ventanas rotas, las grandes puertas cerradas con candados y cadenas y las enormes ratas que por allí pululaban, un espeso humo negro salía de las altísimas chimeneas.

Nishi supuso que quien fuese el que había puesto los hornos fundidores de nuevo en funcionamiento, ese debía ser su objetivo. Nada de aquel rancio pájaro rojo; no, el verdadero objetivo, el fuerte contrincante con el que tendrían que verse las caras. Tembló un poco. Joder. La puta fábrica (y seguramente todo su interior) estaba rodeada de metales de aspecto muy chungo. Y él iba descalzo. Acabaría con los pies destrozados y varias enfermedades (del tétanos no se libraba) a causa de ellos, si es que no lo mataban antes de ver siquiera a sus objetivos. No se molestó en mirar atrás, sabía que Nishi estaría por allí. Ni siquiera podía hacerse invisible.

Izumi se regodeó internamente al ver el aspecto de todo aquello. Y Nishi iba descalzo, medio desnudo y sin traje. No se molestó en mirar atrás, sabía que Nishi estaría por allí. Ni siquiera podía hacerse invisible. En un par de minutos estaría en sus brazos suplicándole ayuda. Joder, de puta madre. Además, aquel combate se pondría jodidamente interesante dentro de aquel sitio, estaba segurísimo.

La adrenalina comenzaba a circular sin piedad por su organismo y no podía esperar para entrar a la maldita fábrica. Avanzó para abrir camino de una vez, pero alguien se le adelantó.

Shinji, que era bastante conocido por su impaciencia, disparó repetidas veces a la pared al lado de las grandes puertas de hierro con el rifle, haciendo sobresaltarse a todo el mundo por las repentinas explosiones; a excepción de Nikki, que ya se esperaba algo por el estilo.

— Arreando para dentro, que no tenemos todo el día y el tiempo corre — los apresuró Shinji, entrando como si nada por el gran boquete, seguido por Nikki.

Izumi no dudó ni un instante en seguirlos, a diferencia de Nishi, que se lo pensó un poco y decidió entrar por detrás de la rubia y los nuevos. Si algo pasaba ellos serían la carnada y no habría grandes problemas para él. Esperó pacientemente unos segundos, pero tampoco parecían tener mucha intención de moverse. No le importaba demasiado, podía esperar, así que se puso a observar al grupito de tres personas.

La rubia estaba sudando horriblemente. Madre mía, ahora que era absolutamente consciente de lo que sucedía, no recordaba haber estado tan asustada jamás en la vida, a excepción de la última vez, cuando vio cómo el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amiga era alzado por los aires y supo que, inevitablemente, ella sería la siguiente. Hasta que apareció Nishi. Ojala estuviese allí con ella. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y luchó contra el impulso de hacerse un ovillo en cualquier esquina y esperar pacientemente a la muerte.

¿Dónde demonios andaría? Lo había visto antes, poco después de comenzar con la misión, pulsando los botones del radar. Prefirió no molestarle en aquel momento. Quizás debió hacerlo. Seguro que anotándose un montón de puntos sin la ayuda de nadie…

Estaba segura de que su presencia la ayudaría, al contrario de los otros dos hombres que la miraban con interés, esperando que hiciese algún movimiento y pudiesen volver a observarla con mucho más descaro del que ellos creían tener. Y como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento, la voz de Nishi se dejó oir a su espalda.

—¿No pensáis entrar? — preguntó como quien pregunta qué hora es. Si las ovejas dudaban al meterse al corral, él les daría un empujoncito.

Su voz la calmó en tal grado que casi se asusta. Se giró y vio a Nishi caminando hacía ellos, todavía medio desnudo.

— Sí — contestó la rubia — vamos dentro — les indicó a los otros dos, antes de desaparecer por el gran boquete.

Por una décima de segundo Nishi se sintió mal. Aquella estúpida rubia le había ofrecido su ayuda. Y sin pedir nada a cambio, no como el gilipollas de Izumi. Intentó no darle vueltas. Al fin y al cabo, su vida estaba en juego y la de los demás le traía sin cuidado. Volvió a intentar hacerse invisible, pero no lo consiguió y caminó cuidadosamente por donde pasaron los demás, intentando no clavarse nada en los pies, tarea bastante difícil. Nada más traspasar la entrada, una ola de intenso calor lo dejó sin aliento. Todos los hornos y maquinaria estaban en funcionamiento y el calor que desprendían era casi insoportable. Algo que todos los demás no parecían notar, seguramente gracias al traje.

Según el radar, el objetivo estaba dentro de aquella fábrica. Pero no lo veían por ninguna parte. Seis eran los inamovibles puntos que marcaba el radar, pero no había ni rastro de aquel pajarraco. Todos avanzaron con las armas en alto, atentos a cualquier tipo de movimiento sospechoso.

Shinji le cubría las espaldas a Nikki siguiéndola, mientras que Izumi giró él solo hacia otro lado, poniendo un par de grandes máquinas de por medio que no le permitían ver a los dos veteranos. Nishi siguió en silencio sus pasos.

Por poco se le escapó un grito de dolor al pisar un tornillo con aspecto roñoso, pero se mordió la lengua. Se lo sacó de un tirón e inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar. Genial, tendría que aguantarse, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Todo el lugar estaba muy oscuro, a excepción de los seis grandes hornos que estaban encendidos y emanaban muchísimo calor, unos cien metros más adelante. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor la sigilosa figura de Izumi, que avanzaba hacia ellos con el arma alzada, impasible. Supuso que al otro lado de las máquinas habría por lo menos otros tres hornos como aquellos y los demás seguramente se dirigirían hacia allí.

Repentinamente, las máquinas a su izquierda, las que los separaban de todos los demás, volaron en pedazos en todas direcciones. Nishi, que no se lo esperaba, voló por lo menos medio metro y calló de espaldas, esquivando de milagro una gran pieza que casi le revienta un brazo y que cayó a un par de centímetros de él. Mierda, a ese paso la palmaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Izumi se agachó estratégicamente, resguardándose detrás de unos sólidos bidones de metal. En cuanto el estruendo cesó, giró rápidamente y saltó al espacio donde antes estaba la máquina para mirar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con suerte la cosa se pondría interesante.

Ante él se alzaba una enorme figura de por lo menos tres metros. Compuesto por todos los tipos de piezas de metal imaginables, alzaba los enormes puños para volver a intentar golpear a alguno de los cinco pequeños bichos que habían osado perturbar su sueño. Izumi pudo ver entonces, a través del gran espacio que había donde deberían estar su corazón y estómago, cómo los dos veteranos esquivaban el golpe gracilmente, mientras los otros tres se tambaleaban e incluso caían de culo al intentar esquivar el gran golpe. Todo el suelo tembló y aquella bestia de metal dejó escapar un gran sonido gutural de frustración, haciéndole erizar la piel. En mitad de aquel espacio, un pequeño núcleo llameante ocupaba el lugar del corazón, que parecía hacer funcionar el resto del cuerpo de aspecto claramente humanoide, si no se tuviese en cuenta la extraña composición.

Nishi se levantó después de que el aire volviese a llenar satisfactoriamente sus pulmones. Tembló ante la visión de semejante titán, formado de tuercas, engranajes, varillas, tornillos y todo tipo de objetos metálicos imaginables. Incluso pudo distinguir claramente lo que parecía ser una motosierra, haciendo la función de dedo índice de la mano derecha.

"Joder, joder, joder. ¡Que no cunda el pánico!"

— ¡Más vale que le disparemos si queremos salir con vida de aquí! — gritó Nikki, más para ella misma y Shinji que para todos los demás, pero los otros tres alzaron sus temblorosas armas también.

Varios pedazos del titán se desprendieron gracias a los disparos, pero con un chasquido volvieron a reagruparse en su sitio, ante el horror de todos los presentes. Un nuevo golpe se llevó a la mitad del equipo por delante, que no se había recuperado de la estupefacción. Las dos chicas y el tipo calvo fueron lanzados hacia donde se encontraban Izumi y Nishi, golpeándose contra la pared. Mientras intentaban levantarse a duras penas, las azules cápsulas del traje comenzaron a segregar un líquido del mismo color. Nikki vio con horror cómo su traje se quedaba sin vida y ella totalmente indefensa en frente de aquella enorme bestia.

— ¡Shinji! — gritó asustada, mientras intentaba incorporarse en vano — ¡Mi traje ha dejado de funcionar!

Izumi se dio cuenta de que si el enorme puño lo golpeaba, él también se quedaría igual de indefenso. Por su parte, Nishi comenzó a sudar frío. Si era golpeado una única vez por aquella descomunal fuerza, acabaría siendo una mancha roja en el suelo o paredes de aquel mugriento lugar. Su fuerza podía compararse al de un tren de alta velocidad y ya se imaginaba más o menos como quedaría su cuerpo después del impacto.

Aprovechando la confusión del momento, Izumi se impulsó varios metros por encima de su cabeza, extendiendo su katana. Utilizando toda la fuerza del traje, apuntó a su cuello, dispuesto a separar la cabeza del cuerpo. Pero cuando el peligroso filo de la katana golpeó con increíble fuerza el metal del cuello, estalló en pequeños fragmentos con un enorme estruendo, dejando a Izumi aterrizar a un lado solo con la empuñadura en la mano. Mierda, aquello no era metal normal, algo debía de estar haciéndolo más fuerte, quizás fuerte cual diamante.

Ni la X-gun, el rifle y las katanas funcionaban. Estaban realmente jodidos.

* * *

><p>Me gustaría comenzar a hacer un par de aclaraciones sobre el enemigo, pero no quiero soltar spoilers.<p>

En un principio iba a poner toda la misión aquí, pero no me gustan los capítulos tan extensos, más o menos entre 2500 y 5000 palabras aproximadamente es mi medida favorita.

**Aclaración**: creo que tengo que aclarar que el tipo de pelo largo y el calvo no son Oc's míos para nada. La verdad, quiero dejar mis Oc's de lado todo lo posible. No quiero que se chupen la maldita trama. Si bien su personalidad y demás lo he inventado yo, son dos de los tres hombres que aparecieron en el manga al lado de Gantz cuando Izumi rememora el momento en el que consigue cien puntos y es libre, así que en vez de inventarme más (que seguro que ya estáis hasta las narices de ellos), los he colado en la historia. XD

*Sí, creo fervientemente que Nishi preferiría morirse antes que aceptar semejante cosa. Al fin y al cabo, en la misión en la cual murió, los demás le dijeron que irían en su ayuda si se disculpaba. Y como todos sabemos, no, no se disculpó. XD Y acabó muerto T_T

Cualquier pregunta, ya sabéis. Me encanta escuchar vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias de nuevo a Katmai, mi nueva Beta, por todas toditas las correcciones, que es un gran trabajo y tiene mucho mérito.

Besos

Nikki^^


	10. Chatarreros chamuscados

Supongo que si habéis visto/leído Gantz, no debéis ser muy susceptibles, pero yo por si acaso aviso que este asunto es sangriento y yo no me corto que digamos… Me ha costado un poco la acción… Y casi sufro un bloqueo T_T Pero no :3 Muchas gracias a mi beta Katmai, que deja mis escritos como los chorros del oro, y es mucho trabajo :3 Y por supuesto a mis demás lectores :D

Na' más que añadir.

¡Ah, sí!

**Disclaimer: **Gantz no es mío, es del magnífico Oku Hiroya :3

* * *

><p>Nishi sopesó qué más opciones tenía. No era posible dañar el cuerpo del titán con la katana y él no tenía una (ni sabía manejarla, para qué mentir). Sí parecían afectarle los disparos, pero se regeneraba a un ritmo alarmante. La bestia comenzó a moverse, gritando de furia, mientras lanzaba golpes con su gran puño a diestro y siniestro, haciendo temblar toda la sala.<p>

Siguieron disparando, pero las piezas volvían a su sitio tan rápido como habían caído. La bestia se cubría el pecho con un brazo, protegiendo de alguna manera el núcleo llameante. Nishi e Izumi supusieron que aquel sería su punto débil. Pero la bestia no paraba de moverse, era muy difícil acertar en el diminuto punto de luz.

Entonces, Nishi decidió usar la Y-gun. Todavía no la había probado y podría funcionar. Mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, avanzó lentamente hacia el objetivo, renqueando levemente (o eso le parecía a él) y tambaleándose un poco cada vez que el puño de hierro golpeaba fuertemente el suelo, intentando golpear a alguien, sin éxito.

Izumi se giró al escuchar a algo o alguien avanzando sigilosamente. Divisó un pequeño rastro de sangre y después a Nishi, que avanzaba lentamente por un costado, rodeando los bidones mientras renqueaba notablemente. Seguro que el muy estúpido había pisado algún hierro y el tétanos ya estaba anidando en él. Se preguntó qué narices tendría en mente, pero por una vez decidió confiar y dejarle hacer. No estaba muy seguro de si funcionaría, pero darle un pequeño voto de confianza no le haría mal.

Con el brazo delante de la cara y un ojo cerrado para protegerse del fuerte viento que la inhumana fuerza creaba y todos los fragmentos que hacía volar, Nishi se acercó todo lo que se atrevió, buscando un buen ángulo para el disparo. Acabó de rodear los bidones y quedó a un par de metros de Izumi, que esquivaba los golpes, disparaba con el arma y se protegía detrás de los bidones cuando era necesario. Era increíble que éstos aún se mantuviesen en pie, pero las correas que los sujetaban al suelo parecían bastante seguras, por lo que no debían temer un derrumbamiento.

Apuntó al torso del objetivo, pero para su enorme tamaño, se movía bastante rápido. Si disparaba a ciegas era prácticamente imposible que acertase y además, el titán de hierro se daría cuenta de su presencia y le sería relativamente fácil aplastarlo en el suelo cual gusano. Y Nishi no se podría resistir, ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de andar de forma normal. Esperó el momento oportuno; sus manos temblaban como gelatina mientras se sentía desfallecer y apretó el gatillo superior.

Una especie de triángulo luminoso salió disparado del arma hacia el objetivo. Rodeando el cuerpo de la bestia, las tres puntas del triángulo se clavaron sólidamente al suelo, haciendo a la enorme mole caer de rodillas, totalmente indefenso y con los poderosos brazos pegados al cuerpo, inutilizables.

Todos miraron a Nishi, que estaba allí en pie y con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Él ni siquiera llevaba puesto el traje y había sido capaz de dominar a la bestia, mientras los demás se limitaban a esquivar los golpes y disparar repetidamente, sin obtener ningún beneficio fructuoso. Izumi giró la cabeza hacia él y sus miradas se encontraron en gesto cómplice. Nishi supo que Izumi lo había descubierto hacía rato pero que le había dado un pequeño voto de confianza. Pero entonces recordó lo ocurrido en su apartamento y desvió la mirada. Todavía estaba resentido por lo que había pasado y por la indecente propuesta.

Volvió a mirar al titán, que ahora estaba de rodillas anclado en el suelo y sin pensarlo demasiado, apretó el segundo gatillo. El láser comenzó a hacer su trabajo empezando por la cabeza, hasta acabar con los pies, sin dejar rastro del cuerpo. Todos contuvieron la respiración cuando el pequeño núcleo llameante cayó al suelo con un pequeño tintineo, como si fuese de cristal.

Nadie se movió de su lugar mientras la bola rodaba por el suelo, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del pie de Izumi.

— ¿Qué es eso? — se atrevió a preguntar la rubia, mientras admiraba la "valía" de Nishi.

La pequeña bola comenzó a resquebrajarse como si fuese un huevo y la parte superior de la misma cayó al suelo con un repiqueteo. De dentro de lo que antes era la bola, una pequeña cabeza roja se asomó a mirar alrededor. Dio un pequeño saltito mientras abría el pequeño pico para comenzar a piar como un loco, dispuesto a escapar. Comenzó a batir las diminutas alas, como queriendo alzar el vuelo.

Izumi vio cómo se acercaba cada vez más al pelirrojo (no recordaba su nombre), que sin mucha piedad por la esponjosa cosita, alzó el pie y lo bajó con fuerza, pisando al pajarito y convirtiéndolo en una mancha de sangre en el suelo. Sus pequeños huesos crujieron y sus tripas se desbordaron fuera del cuerpo, haciendo estremecer a la rubia y sus dos compañeros, mientras los demás lo miraban impasibles.

Nishi medio sonrió de lado ante el grotesco espectáculo, divertido. Tenía que admitir que, si en algún momento le había dado miedo, ahora lo estaba disfrutando. Después giró la vista de nuevo hacia Izumi, que parecía de una pieza. Por un momento se alegró. Después pensó que no hubiese estado mal que por lo menos hubiese perdido un brazo. Gantz ya se lo hubiese devuelto después, qué diablos, ¡se lo merecía! Mientras tanto, la respiración de Izumi se iba acompasando hasta su ritmo normal, después del espectacular golpe de adrenalina. Había sido genial.

Había abrazado la muerte por unos instantes. Y todo por un puto pollo rojo.

— ¿Ya está? — preguntó el tipo de pelo muy corto mientras se frotaba las nalgas intentando mitigar el dolor del tremendo golpe que se había dado. Según le había comentado a Nozomi, su nombre era Iparaki Susumu.

— En el radar todavía hay otros cinco puntos verdes — comentó Nishi, mirándolo.

— ¿Es posible que este fuese el jefe? — preguntó Izumi, pasando la mirada de Nishi al par de veteranos.

— Es probable — fue la vaga respuesta de Shinji.

— Su fuerza era bastante considerable, comparada con la de otros objetivos — comentó Nikki — nos ha jodido el traje de un solo golpe. Aún así, no creo que valga muchos puntos. Al parecer su punto débil era ese núcleo. Debimos haber atacado ese punto desde el principio.

— Decirlo después de derrotarlo es muy fácil — le respondió Nishi — Pero lo único que habéis conseguido es que se os jodiera el traje. Aquí el único que ha hecho algo mínimamente de provecho he sido yo.

"_Vaaaya — pensó Izumi — el Nishi retorcido salió a la luz. No está mal" _Se alegraba de no haberlo dejado abandonado en el callejón. Como supuso en un principio, le estaba siendo de utilidad de una forma u otra. Se fijó que su pie seguía sangrando, pero el otro no parecía prestarle la más mínima atención.

Y los demás tuvieron que mantener la boca cerrada, muy a su pesar, ya que Nishi tenía razón. Los puños del pelirrojo se cerraron con fuerza a sus costados. ¿Cómo podía semejante mocoso, que sería por lo menos cuatro años menor que él, hablarle así?

Cortando el pequeño silencio que se produjo después de la discusión, la pareja que había aparecido en la sala junto con todos entró a la fábrica como un huracán, mientras la mujer gritaba como una loca y el hombre se deshacía en lágrimas.

— ¡El niño! — gritó la mujer, histérica, mientras las palabras se atropellaban en su boca, para después dar paso a un muy irritante tartamudeo — ¡Sólo lo perdimos un momento y…! ¡Por Dios! ¡S-su cabeza… vo-vo-vo…! ¡V-vinimos co-corriendo!

Mientras la pareja se lamentaba ante la atónita mirada de los demás, un atronador ruido procedente de detrás de los ardientes hornos llenó la fábrica por completo. Un par de metros por detrás de los ellos, cinco imponentes titanes de hierro se alzaron, del mismo tipo que el anterior, pero todos distintos en cuanto al tipo y distribución de sus piezas. Gritaron molestos al despertar y su furia creció hasta límites insospechados cuando vieron a su compañero caído.

Uno de ellos, en un arranque de ira, alzó su enorme brazo y lo movió con toda su fuerza, golpeando de lleno al hombre que acababa de entrar a la fábrica. Su fuerza era tal, que el cuerpo del hombre quedó destrozado. Brazos, piernas, cabeza, pecho… todo salió disparado en diferentes direcciones en un solo segundo, llenando con su sangre caliente a su pareja, que estaba helada y en shock por lo ocurrido. Fue como si un tren de alta velocidad lo hubiese golpeado.

Dejando un pequeño río de sangre a su paso, la cabeza del hombre rodó hasta la rubia, que hizo reaccionar a todo el mundo con un fuerte grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Izumi tomó con rapidez la pistola que tenía enganchada en la pierna derecha y de un solo disparo hizo volar el núcleo del titán, que estaba despistado, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se desmoronase.

Otro de los monstruos lanzó toda su fuerza contra Nikki, que apenas logró esquivarlo. Aunque el gran puño sólo rozó su muñeca, su brazo entero voló, desprendiéndose del hombro y haciéndola caer de espaldas, mientras su sangre creaba un enorme charco a los pies de Shinji. Y aunque hubiese logrado arrancarle el brazo a la muchacha de cuajo, el puño del monstruo siguió su trayectoria golpeando en el proceso a la mujer, que gritaba histérica en el suelo, haciendo que su cuerpo siguiese la misma suerte que el de su pareja. De un solo golpe, la bestia había dejado K.O. a Nikki y había triturado el cuerpo de la otra mujer.

Nishi retrocedió y mientras el gran brazo descuartizaba de un golpe a su víctima, él lo apresó con su Y-gun, mandándolo a otro lugar apretando el segundo gatillo apenas después de haber soltado el primero. Cuando el núcleo rodó hacia él, antes de que el polluelo saliese del cascarón, lo voló en pedazos con su otra pistola. Haberlo pisado no hubiese sido prudente.

Ahora sólo quedaban tres en pie, después de que Nishi hubiese acabado con uno e Izumi con otro. Parecía que para ellos sería tarea fácil, pero mientras se regodeaban internamente, uno de los pironenses giró hacia Izumi y Nishi, que estaba a escasos pasos de él.

El pequeño núcleo comenzó a emitir extraños sonidos. Mientras tanto, pasó de tener el tamaño de un huevo normal hasta el de un balón de fútbol y después, al tamaño de Gantz. Puede que incluso fuese un poco más grande. Así, se creó una gran bola de fuego que comenzó a derretir el centro del cuerpo del pironense, ya que estaba compuesto de metal. Sólo estuvo allí un par de segundos, tiempo suficiente para agrandar el gran espacio de su pecho de todas formas.

Izumi miró hacia los lados, buscando a Nishi. Allí estaba. Pudo observar el pequeño charquito de sangre que se estaba formando debajo de su pie, lentamente.

La bola de fuego pareció llegar a su punto culminante. Salió disparada desde el corazón de la enorme bestia en su dirección, dejando un pequeño rastro de metal derretido en los bordes que rodeaban el núcleo, que seguía allí. Con un sonido silbante, cortó el aire dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos. Los demás sólo miraron la escena, como en trance.

A Nishi no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que debía apartarse de la trayectoria de aquella bola de fuego silbante; que aquello lo mataría si no lo hacía; que ardería como si estuviese en el mismísimo infierno hasta morir abrasado, ya era demasiado tarde. No le dio tiempo de esquivarla.

Izumi vio como la bola de fuego era lanzada con fuerza hacia ellos. La esquivó por los pelos. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de avisar o empujar a Nishi fuera de la trayectoria.

La gran bola de fuego le dio a Nishi de lleno, en la parte derecha del cuerpo.

Sintió entonces esa parte de su cuerpo arder. Dejó caer la pistola mientras gritaba. El calor era insoportable; notó como su ropa se fundía con lo que antes era su piel suave y perfecta gracias a la transferencia de Gantz. Su brazo y pierna derechos le dolieron como nunca lo habían hecho, ni siquiera después de aquella paliza. La parte derecha del pantalón se carbonizó, dejando su piel al descubierto, la cual se llenó de ampollas para después quedar en carne viva, carbonizada también. Un terrible grito de puro dolor salió de su garganta, mucho peor que los anteriores, mientras el fuego lo consumía, llegando por fin a su cara y cegando su ojo derecho. El fuego se hubiese seguido propagando hasta quedar reducido a negras cenizas, matándolo, si alguien no lo hubiese impedido.

Quizás se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Quizás acabaría muerto por hacer semejante estupidez. Qué coño, ¡ni siquiera eran nada! ¡Ni siquiera eran amigos! Y allí se encontró Izumi, intentando apagar las jodidas llamas que estaban calcinando a Nishi. Detuvo las llamas que se expandían hasta su cara, impidiendo un daño mayor en ella. Ni siquiera sintió nada, el traje lo protegía de pies a cabeza.

_¡Estúpido, estúpido Izumi! ¡Se te ha ido la puta cabeza! ¡¿Qué diablos haces? ¡No le des la espalda al objetivo! ¡Deja al crío morir, no es asunto tuyo! ¡Idiota! ¡La vas a palmar por gilipollas! _— gritaba una voz dentro de su cabeza. Intentó ignorarla, pero no callaba — _¡Vas a morir por subnormal! ¡Déjate de gilipolleces y lucha de una puta vez!_

Intentó apagar el fuego que quemaba la desnuda piel de Nishi, sin mucho éxito. Entonces, una lluvia de espuma blanca hizo que el fuego se apagase del todo, quedando Nishi retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor. Nozomi, con lágrimas en los ojos y un viejo extintor en la mano, había sido la culpable de aquella lluvia de espuma. Hacía un rato que estaba pendiente de Nishi de reojo. Llorando, se agachó sobre Nishi llamándolo por su nombre y zarandeándolo levemente. Izumi le agarró de la muñeca.

— Estate quieta o será peor — le ordenó con voz dura, a lo que la rubia sólo asintió.

La bestia no se dio por vencida y alzó el brazo, dispuesto a acabar con los tres de un golpe. Puede que lo hubiese conseguido si un pelirrojo, cegado por la rabia, no hubiese hecho volar el núcleo en pedazos con el rifle, haciendo que todo aquel metal cayese de nuevo al suelo, inerte.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Solo sentía que estaba furioso, como nunca lo había estado. Su rostro se desfiguraba en una mueca salvaje, mientras el pelo, habitualmente atado en la espalda, se esparcía a los dos lados de su rostro. ¿Por qué su ira había estallado de esa forma al mismo tiempo que el brazo de su compañera lo hacía? Ni idea. Se había ocupado de hacerle un torniquete y después la locura lo había embargado. ¿Desde cuándo sentía semejantes cosas por ella? Tampoco lo sabía.

Nishi, que ya no ardía, se había quedado medio inconsciente, pero aún respiraba. El fuego había llegado hasta su ojo, pero no a su pelo y al resto de la cara por poco. Izumi lo cogió en la espalda para alejarlo un poco, dejándolo recostado en la pared al lado de Nikki, que parecía desangrarse poco a poco, mientras luchaba en vano por no cerrar los ojos.

Ahora sólo quedaban cinco de ellos en pie; tres de ellos tenían el traje en funcionamiento, pero solo dos tenían la fuerza y valentía suficientes como para hacer algo. La rubia se había quedado al lado de los heridos. Aunque estaba horrorizada ante semejante visión, no podía apartar los ojos. Izumi y Shinji se adelantaron, dispuestos a acabar con los dos pironenses restantes, uno de ellos loco de rabia y el otro con una aparente calma que no representaba para nada lo que sentía en el interior: emoción, adrenalina…

Izumi se quedó con el de la derecha, mientras Shinji arremetía contra el de la izquierda. Las bestias ya tenían más que analizado el estilo de sus atacantes, por los que se dispusieron a proteger su núcleo con el brazo, mientras con el otro atacaban. Cientos de piezas saltaron por los aires a causa de los disparos de los dos muchachos, pero al esperar semejante ataque, volvían a su sitio muchísimo más rápido que anteriormente.

Por mucho que disparaban no conseguían nada y cada vez les era más difícil esquivar los ataques. Cuando pensaron que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, los núcleos comenzaron a inflarse como la última vez. Se prepararon para las inminentes bolas de fuego, pero los núcleos no comenzaron a agrandarse.

Esta vez no dispararon las bolas de fuego que los chicos se esperaban. Los núcleos se alzaron unos segundos en el aire, haciendo que todas las piezas que componían sus cuerpos cayesen con un gran estruendo, creando un gran montón de chatarra en el suelo y levantando una gran polvareda. Ante la mirada estupefacta del par de guerreros, los núcleos flotaron por encima de sus cabezas. Las llamas los envolvían, y parecían palpitar al unísono, como si fueran un par de corazones bombeando sangre. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de hacer nada, ni siquiera intentar dispararles ahora que estaban expuestos.

Con sordo chasquido, las dos bolas llameantes comenzaron a mezclarse, como si no estuvieran compuestos por nada más que agua; agua roja y llameante. Cuando la fusión llegó a su fin, sobre sus cabezas se alzaba una bola roja no mucho más grande que un balón de fútbol, pero el doble de lo que habían sido en un principio. Todas las piezas que yacían en el suelo comenzaron a formarse ante los brillantes ojos de Izumi, que se estremeció cuando todas las piezas fueron colocadas en su lugar, como si fuesen las piezas del puzzle más antiguo del mundo.

El par de titanes, que antes medían poco menos de tres metros, se habían convertido en una monstruosa masa de metal de más de seis metros de alto. Sus ojos relucían con una furia asesina tremenda; brillaban como rubíes, con un par de pequeñas pupilas que se clavaron en Shinji e Izumi como dagas afiladísimas.

El núcleo, una vez más, tomó su posición donde debería estar el corazón de la bestia. Entonces, la bestia rugió de un modo tan salvaje que hizo mover todo el edificio, el suelo tembló y todo los bidones apilados cayeron al suelo cuando las maltratadas correas cedieron al fin. El par de guerreros arremetió sin pensarlo dos veces contra la bestia, con los rifles. Si antes no conseguían mucho más que hacer saltar las piezas y que volviesen a su sitio volando, ahora no conseguían eso siquiera.

Izumi apuntó con maestría al núcleo, dispuesto a acabar con él de un disparo. El titán era más grande y poderoso, pero debido a su peso y tamaño, se había vuelto considerablemente más lento y a Izumi no le era muy difícil saltar para esquivar los feroces ataques de sus brazos; aunque los aterrizajes se habían vuelto mucho más difíciles debido a la fuerza y un par de veces se lamentó al perder el equilibrio una vez en el suelo, por culpa de las vibraciones que hacían toda la fábrica temblar como si tuviese frío.

Fue un tiro limpio, que golpeó el núcleo de lleno. Pero este ni siquiera se movió del sitio. Por un momento contuvo la respiración. Después, una minúscula raya apareció en la llameante bola. Pero nada más. Ni siquiera había logrado resquebrajarla. Sólo rayarla un poco. Los tiros de Shinji también lo golpearon y la raya se hizo milimétricamente más grande. Sus ojos ni siquiera fueron capaces de percibir el cambio y por un momento Izumi casi dejó que cundiera el pánico. Joder, tenían que pensar algo y rápido.

Shinji fue enviado contra una pared con una traicionera patada y cayó al suelo, rendido. Su pelo estaba adherido a su cara y el traje goteando.

_Mierda, Izumi, piensa. ¿Qué hago? _

Y es que Nishi era el de las ideas. Él ponía la fuerza, la gracilidad, los reflejos y, por qué no, la belleza en aquel dúo. Pero no las ideas ingeniosas. Ni de lejos.

Pero Nishi se encontraba muy lejos de poder pensar en algo que no fuese _"oh, mierda, duele, duele mucho, voy a morir. Voy a morir" _Y es que apenas lograba ver la batalla que se estaba desarrollando delante suyo, aunque entre los resquicios que el dolor dejaba, su cabeza procesaba todo. ¿Qué hacer? Quizás, si Izumi lograba cargarse a aquel monstruo, volvería en sí, tal y como lo había hecho después de la paliza que le propinaron. Se acordó de aquello y sintió que el fuego que le había abrasado la mitad del cuerpo circulaba por sus venas. No podía morirse así, debía vengarse.

Le ordenó a su cabeza que trabajase. El pelirrojo voló entonces por encima de él y escuchó cómo Nikki lo llamaba, en susurros. Vio a su derecha a la rubia y a los dos tipos nuevos, escondidos y temblando. Por último vio a Izumi y a aquella bestia. Detrás de ellos vio los grandes hornos. De ellos salían grandes tubos en los cuales viajaba todo el metal fundido, como si se tratase de lava, hasta unos grandes tanques sujetos por cadenas, encima de unas fuertes vigas.

Oh, sí, tenía una idea. Una idea brillante. Joder, era un puto genio. Sólo esperaba que funcionase. Intentó levantarse para informar a Izumi. Él era el único que podría hacerlo. Pero una horrible ola de dolor lo invadió y no pudo evitar gemir. Nozomi, escondida detrás de unos bidones y llorando del miedo, lo escuchó gemir. Y por muy asustada que estuviese, se acercó a él y le quitó con mucho cuidado el pelo de la cara, ante la atenta mirada de los dos hombres.

Nishi comenzó a balbucear algo y Nozomi pensó estúpidamente que querría decirle algo bonito. Confesarle su amor quizás, antes de morir trágicamente. La rubia había visto demasiadas películas cursis y leído demasiado manga shojo.

— ¿Qué dices, Nishi? — le preguntó, acercándose un poco más. Y lo que escuchó de los labios del otro no fue ninguna confesión de amor. Ni mucho menos. Era algo infinitamente mejor, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse estúpidamente decepcionada.

Gritó a pleno pulmón las instrucciones que Nishi había susurrado, alegando que no era idea suya, sino del chico y que por lo tanto podría funcionar. Todos los que se encontraban dentro de la sala la escucharon atentamente, sin perderse detalle. Shinji se levantó tambaleante dispuesto a echar una mano, todo fuese por vengar a su Nikki. Los otros dos hombres salieron de sus escondites, dubitativos, pero pensando que si un crío medio chamuscado decía eso, tendrían que hacerle caso.

Por último, Izumi procesó toda la información y sonrió. Y es que Nishi era un puto genio, incluso estando medio muerto. Se jactó una vez más y más que nunca, que salvarlo había sido una de las mejores cosas que había hecho jamás. Si Nishi lo decía, toda esa mierda debía de funcionar, por supuesto que sí. Y él haría lo que la estúpida les había transmitido. Sólo esperaba que les hubiese transmitido todo bien.

_Y es que Nishi es un jodido genio —_ pensó, mientras agarraba su rifle y encaraba una vez más a la bestia, después de apartar los ojos del pequeño. Quizás después de aquello, inconscientemente, había comenzado a respetar a Nishi de algún modo, comenzando a verlo por primera vez y como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. No alguien a quien utilizar de alguna forma retorcida.

Lo vio como a un igual.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Nishi es un jodido genio, sí señor (aunque esté todo chamuscadito y tostadito *ñam*) y por eso todos lo amamos xD. LOL LOL

Hace falta mucho para que Izumi te respete y a Nishi le han hecho falta diez capítulos y mucho sufrimiento para lograrlo. Y es que su relación avanza lentamente, sí, pero en este capítulo, aunque no lo parezca, han dado un paso de gigante. :DD

O quizás no... pero me da igual xD


	11. Colapso total

Esta vez he tenido un bloqueo serio, pero he logrado sacar el capítulo adelante. Es corto, no debido al bloqueo, ya tenía pensado hacerlo así, ya lo siento.

**Advertencia: **Hay peleas y acción, pero también un momento extremadamente cursi… Si tiendes a vomitar arco iris, no leas esto. En serio, las primeras doce líneas son… Preciosas para mí, puede que demasiado para los poco románticos, en fin.

Esta actualización se ha hecho tan rápido gracias a Katmai, mi genial beta, que lo ha corregido todo en tiempo record y perfectamente. Gracias.

**Disclaimer: **Gantz es de Hiroya Oku :D

* * *

><p>—<em>Y es que Nishi es un jodido genio —<em> pensó, mientras agarraba su rifle y encaraba una vez más a la bestia, después de apartar los ojos del pequeño. Quizás después de aquello, inconscientemente, había comenzado a respetar a Nishi de algún modo, comenzando a verlo por primera vez y como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. No alguien a quien utilizar de alguna forma retorcida.

Lo vio como a un igual.

* * *

><p>Los tres cobardicas salieron de su escondite, dispuestos a actuar. Shinji se incorporó a duras penas, el golpe lo había afectado bastante y todo le daba vueltas. Pero no se daría por vencido así como así, no señor, hacía falta mucho más que eso para detenerlo. Cogió a Nikki en la espalda y se la llevó fuera de la fábrica, dando tumbos, para que el ataque no la dañase. Casi no respiraba y sus constantes vitales eran apenas notadas. La recostó contra la pared de fuera y le agarró la mano que le quedaba, estrechándola con infinito cuidado, como si fuese de porcelana.<p>

— Acabaré con esa cosa, te lo juro — le prometió y, después de acariciarle la mejilla con ternura, la besó suavemente en los labios. Notó que la otra correspondía levemente, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y su corazón dio un vuelco. Ya le pediría explicaciones a esa sensación después.

— Te lo juro — repitió — Acabaré con él aunque muera en el camino. Te amo, Nikki.

La besó de nuevo y le soltó a regañadientes la mano enguantada. Entró en la fábrica, sin dar un último vistazo atrás.

Nozomi se sintió un tanto fuera de lugar cuando apareció y dejó a Nishi al lado de la chica, mientras Shinji entraba de nuevo con aire decidido. Había sentido envidia de aquellos dos, aunque la situación le parecía lo más trágico del mundo. Posó a Nishi con cuidado y recibió unas últimas instrucciones de su parte, nada relacionado con amor o sentimientos, ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera un miserable "gracias". Le hirvió la sangre cuando escuchó cómo Nishi susurraba el nombre de Izumi, diciéndole que él era el único que podía hacerlo. Pero se lo tragó todo.

Se quedó un último segundo contemplando a Nishi, que tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Debería ella besarlo como había hecho Shinji con Nikki? ¿Debía agarrarle las manos y jurarle que todo acabaría bien?

Acercó un poco su cara a la de Nishi, para posar sus labios sobre los de él. Se acercó hasta que su suave aliento se mezcló con las forzadas bocanadas de Nishi, dispuesta a besarlo de una vez por todas.

Pero en el último momento no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque sabía a pies juntillas que él no le devolvería el beso como había hecho la chica con Shinji. Y eso le dolió. Se dispuso a irse, pero quería decirle una última cosa a Nishi. Pero al final se achantó.

— Acabaremos con esa cosa — terminó finalmente por decir la rubia, esperando una contestación.

— Izumi lo hará — susurró levemente el otro, como ido, retorciéndose de dolor.

Nozomi pensó entonces, mientras entraba de nuevo en la fábrica, que quizás allí podría encontrar una escoba. Una escoba para recoger los pedacitos de su corazón, que se habían desparramado a los pies de Nishi con un pequeño tintineo. Puede que también le hiciese falta algo de cinta aislante para juntar todos los trozos de nuevo… pero definitivamente conseguiría a Nishi, con el corazón en su sitio o sin él. Sabía perfectamente que cuando todo acabase, Gantz devolvería todas las partes de su cuerpo a su sitio… Pero no su corazón.

* * *

><p>Izumi se encargaría de distraer a la bestia mientras los otros actuaban en las sombras. Después, él debía poner en marcha la parte crucial del, un tanto retorcido, plan de Nishi. Se preguntó por unos instantes si aquello funcionaría, viendo cómo los míseros diez minutos que tenían para acabar con todo ese asunto se evaporaban poco a poco, sin dejar rastro.<p>

— _Por supuesto que funcionará_ — escuchó una voz en su cabeza — _vamos, estamos hablando de Nishi, ¿no? _— dudó unos instantes — _¿Qué más da? Si funciona, estupendo. Y si no lo hace, moriremos. Y lo mismo pasará si intentamos hacer nada. ¿Me equivoco? _

Su mente guardó silencio.

_No, no te equivocas. Ojala lo hicieras._

Esquivó con facilidad el lento pero potente puño de la bestia, por enésima vez. Ahora sólo se limitaba a poner todo su empeño en esquivar y, al ser un único enemigo y bastante lento, le era relativamente fácil no ser golpeado. Buscó con la mirada levemente a los demás y vio cómo la rubia cargaba a Nishi.

Por fin todos estuvieron en sus posiciones: el pelirrojo en una pequeña plataforma, con el rifle en la mano; la rubia y los otros dos detrás de los hornos y los grandes contenedores de ardiente metal fundido; por último, los dos heridos fuera del alcance de todo ese asunto, fuera de la fábrica. Izumi comenzó a disparar a la bestia con el arma. Su cometido era hacerlo retroceder todo lo posible, muy cerca de los contenedores de metal fundido.

Cuando el monstruo estaba ya a un par de metros de los contenedores, que solo le llegaban a las rodillas, Shinji hizo explotar una de las gruesas cadenas que sujetaba uno de ellos, haciéndolo ladearse.

Los tres que se encontraban detrás de aquel contenedor tomaron aquello como una señal, disparando contra el resto de soportes y cadenas.

La bestia comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa e intentó huir lo más lejos que pudo de aquel contenedor. Los disparos siguieron mientras el monstruo intentaba huir, esperándose algo no muy agradable de todo aquello. Pero Izumi no se lo permitió, disparó con su arma al suelo, haciendo estallar pedazos de piedra y haciéndolo retroceder.

Los tres cobardicas no acertaron a la primera, ni a la segunda (su puntería dejaba mucho qué desear) pero con la ayuda de Shinji, consiguieron hacer caer el contenedor por completo.

Toda la fábrica tembló y el ardiente metal fundido se derramó en el suelo, haciendo derretir todo el metal que encontraba a su paso. Izumi saltó muy alto con el poder del traje, agarrándose a una de las ventanas para que todo aquello que parecía lava ardiente no lo alcanzase.

Todo aquel espeso líquido se extendió por el suelo, hasta llegar a la aterrada bestia. Rodeó sus gigantes pies haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Todas las ventanas y vidrios del lugar explotaron por el horrible sonido, e Izumi estuvo a punto de caerse de la ventana por el estruendo. Los demás se taparon los oídos con las manos, en un vano intento de no escuchar aquel monstruoso grito. Sus mejillas fueron cortadas por todo aquel vidrio, pero a nadie pareció importarle.

Los pies de aquella enorme bestia comenzaron a fundirse con aquel rojo líquido hasta que el monstruo cayó de bruces, viéndose incapaz de regenerar sus piezas que habían sido derretidas, perdiendo así todo el soporte que tenía. Todo el lugar volvió a temblar por enésima vez, haciendo flaquear y estremecer todos los cimientos del edificio, como si hubiese un terremoto. La estructura de aquella fábrica no tardaría mucho en derrumbarse por completo y los atraparía a todos allí dentro si no salían lo más rápido posible.

Pero aún no podían hacerlo, debían acabar con aquella cosa. Ahora solo les quedaban cinco minutos para que el tiempo de la misión se agotase por completo, e Izumi no tenía la más remota idea de qué ocurriría en tal caso. Quizás su cabeza volase en pedazos. Puede que Nishi supiese algo al respecto. Vete a saber. No le apetecía nada acabar hecho pedazos, por lo que acabarían con aquella cosa, por si las moscas.

Además, tenía claro que disfrutaría haciéndolo.

Se soltó de la marquesina de la ventana, que ahora no tenía vidrio, esperando que el metal fundido se hubiese enfriado lo suficiente como para que el traje lo pudiese aguantar un par de minutos. No tenían tiempo para esperar más, así que saltó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Cayó de pie en el suelo con un leve chapoteo, el metal líquido estaba comenzando a solidificarse en el suelo de la fábrica, haciéndose uno con ella. El titán intentaba alzarse del suelo impulsándose con los brazos. Se puso en pie de golpe, despegando sus pies, que estaban adheridos al suelo a causa del metal fundido, y volviendo a caer.

Sin perder más el tiempo, Nozomi, Hayato y Susumu (el hombre de pelo rizado y el de gafas, respectivamente, según habían comentado a una exaltada rubia mientras se escondían detrás de unos bidones de contenido desconocido) se encargaron de disparar a uno de los tres contenedores que quedaban, mientras Izumi empujaba con la fuerza del traje otro de ellos y Shinji hacía caer el último de varios limpios disparos con el rifle.

Los tres últimos contenedores cayeron y con ellos todo su contenido, dejando a la bestia totalmente sumergida. Después de casi un minuto de alaridos incesantes, la bestia pareció callar por fin. Sepultada debajo de todo aquel metal fundido, parecía que por fin habían acabado con ella. Todos se posicionaron alrededor de donde antes estaba el objetivo, intentando cerciorar si aquello era verdad o solo una triste ilusión.

— Ahora ya está, ¿verdad? — dijo Nozomi, esperanzada.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos instantes. Mientras tanto, el reloj del radar seguía bajando, imparable.

Dos minutos y veinte segundos.

— Hay algo raro — murmuró Shinji para sí mismo — la transferencia debería haber comenzado ya…

— Entonces… — dijo Izumi , en alto — está claro que esta cosa no está muerta… Para nada.

La sala volvió a sumirse en el silencio por un par de segundos. Entonces, el metal fundido que ya se había enfriado comenzó a burbujear, haciendo que el metal volviese a su forma líquida. Todos retrocedieron, sorprendidos. Hayato y Susumu soltaron un alarido al ver que las puntas del calzado del traje comenzaban a derretirse, retrocediendo también.

Entonces, el rojo núcleo emergió de nuevo de allí, un metro por encima de sus cabezas, haciéndose cada vez más grande. Todo el metal líquido comenzó a girar alrededor de él, mientras era absorbido. La bola de fuego comenzó a crecer y crecer, sobrepasando el tamaño máximo que había tomado la última vez, cuando disparó la gran bola de fuego y quemó a Nishi.

Todos los jugadores comenzaron a retroceder, viendo con creciente horror cómo el núcleo seguía creciendo, cada vez tomando más espacio. Comenzó entonces a palpitar, mientras en su superficie se abrían grietas, sin parar de crecer. Shinji se dio cuenta entonces de lo que ocurriría y sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr en busca de Nikki e intentando salvar su vida, que peligraba más que nunca.

— ¡Corred! — gritó a todo pulmón mientras giraba sobre los talones — ¡Va a explotar!

Izumi, que ya se había imaginado algo así, no tardó mucho en reaccionar y echar a correr hacia la salida, alejándose todo lo posible de aquella bola. Los demás, a quienes les había costado más procesar la información, comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que les fue posible, por detrás de Izumi y Shinji.

Nozomi sólo atinó a pensar que, si aquello realmente iba a explotar, todos quedarían sepultados debajo de los restos de la fábrica si la explosión o su honda expansiva no los mataba antes.

Izumi apretó el paso todo lo que pudo.

—_Joder_ — pensó. Le daba la sensación de que corría a cámara lenta y que jamás lograría separarse lo suficiente de la explosión como para salir vivo — _Nishi, creo que tu plan ha funcionado demasiado bien. Maldito seas._

Antes de que a alguno de ellos le hubiese dado tiempo de recorrer la mitad del camino, el gran y agrietado núcleo estalló.

Por unos segundos, todos ellos sintieron cómo se quedaban ciegos, sordos y mudos a causa de la terrible explosión. Una luz blanca los cegó, mientras el horrible estallido no les permitía escuchar nada, ni siquiera murmurar o gritar algo. Varios de ellos incluso notaron cómo sus tímpanos estallaban y la sangre corría hacía el cuello. Después, salieron volando en dirección a la salida, por culpa de la honda expansiva, chocando con la primera cosa que se interpusiese en su camino. No pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo, todos fueron esparcidos por el lugar.

Izumi chocó contra una de las paredes al lado de la puerta. Aparentemente no le había pasado nada, pero su traje comenzó a gotear inmediatamente, y sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y seguramente amoratado. Aunque tenía los oídos taponados, pudo escuchar claramente cómo los demás gritaban por el dolor causado por el fuego de la explosión y los objetos que habían golpeado "en pleno vuelo".

Nozomi, que había sido la que más cerca había estado de la explosión, gritaba de dolor. Le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, desde el codo en adelante. Su brazo acababa abruptamente en un muñón negro. Sangraba apenas, pero el dolor debía ser horrible.

Iparaki Susumu había perdido las dos piernas, desde la espinilla en adelante y parte de la cara. Gemía en el suelo, tumbado boca arriba, intentando respirar.

Mientras tanto, Shinji intentaba incorporarse. Tenía la cara un poco quemada y uno de los brazos torcido de una forma antinatural, con el codo y el hombro salidos. Había conseguido acercarse a la salida de la fábrica bastante más que Izumi. Su gran velocidad lo había salvado de heridas peores e incluso de la muerte, ya que su traje no estaba en funcionamiento durante la explosión.

Por último, Minami Hayato había salido ileso, con todo el rizado pelo quemado, ya que su traje había estado en funcionamiento hasta aquel último instante. Se levantó aturdido y dando tumbos, mientras el líquido azul goteaba fuera de las cápsulas.

Izumi vio cómo entre los escombros de la sala, dos pollitos rojos comenzaban a dar saltitos, como si se regodeasen en todo aquel mar de dolor y sangre que habían conseguido crear, ellos solitos. Su visión no duró mucho y tampoco les dio tiempo de pensar que quedaban menos de veinte segundos para que el tiempo de la misión se agotase, ya que toda la fábrica se derrumbó por fin, con todos ellos dentro.

Nishi se sobresaltó al escuchar la sonora explosión. Se preguntó vagamente qué pasaría allí dentro y si volvería a morir. Seguramente lo haría, tal y como había hecho Nikki. Hacía ya un rato que había dejado de murmurar el nombre de Shinji, para pasar a respirar entrecortadamente. Pero llevaba bastante tiempo sin escucharla siquiera respirar, así que supuso que había muerto ya. El siguiente sería él, probablemente. No quería morir de nuevo, por favor, no quería. Alguien, quien sea, necesitaba ayuda. ¿Qué habría sido de Izumi?

Poco después la fábrica se derrumbó y Nishi quedó sepultado allí, junto a todos los demás.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que es muy corto, pero es lo que hay xD Gracias de nuevo a mi beta por su eficiencia^^ El siguiente capítulo será más extenso, lo juro. <em>


	12. Sadismo oculto

¿Quién ha muerto? ¿Quién no? ¿Cuáles serán las puntuaciones? ¿Habrá más momentos calientes entre Nishi e Izumi? Todas las respuestas las tenéis a continuación.

**Disclaimer: **Gantz es de Hiroya Oku, yo solo hago sufrir a sus personajes como si fuesen los míos, como si nada. Pero míos no son. xD

* * *

><p>Poco a poco, todos los que lograron sobrevivir a la explosión y el derrumbe que trajo consigo, fueron llegando a la habitación, uno a uno. Izumi y Shinji fueron los primeros en ser transferidos.<p>

El silencio reinó entre los dos y se expandió por toda la habitación. El reloj de la misión, ya parado, fue visible por unos segundos, antes de desaparecer:

00:00:03

Izumi se recargó en la pared al lado de la bola y se cruzó de brazos. Era completamente consciente de que lo habían conseguido, sí, pero sólo con un margen de tres míseros segundos. Además, técnicamente, ellos no habían logrado destruir al enemigo. Recordó el par de pollos rojos que saltaban, como riéndose de ellos. Ellos solos habían ido a su muerte, con aquella explosión. Seguramente habían muerto aplastados en aquel monstruoso derrumbe.

Se preguntó si acaso ellos dos eran los únicos suficientemente fuertes como para sobrevivir. Habían sido los dos que más cerca estaban de la salida y por lo tanto, no se habían llevado gran parte del derrumbe ni de la explosión. La suerte los acompañaba, hasta cierto punto. Si los demás sobrevivían o no… Tragó saliva. Eso ya no era cosa suya.

Mientras tanto, contrastando con su habitual calma, Shinji caminaba de un lado a otro, al borde de la histeria, pero sin decir nada. Andaba a paso rápido, desde Gantz hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo. Después, desde la puerta hasta Gantz. Y vuelta a empezar. Lo repitió varias veces, hasta que los demás comenzaron a llegar también. No pasó ni un minuto, pero para los dos únicos jóvenes que estaban allí en ese momento los segundos pasaban horriblemente lentos.

Izumi observó atentamente quiénes eran las personas que llegaban a la habitación, sin perderse detalle. Los dos siguientes en llegar a la sala fueron Hayato y Susumu, para fastidio y frustración de parte de Shinji y, por qué no, también de parte de Izumi. Los otros dos estaban tremendamente aliviados de volver a aquella habitación, que en principio les había parecido horrible, pero ahora maravillosamente acogedora. Tenían mil y un preguntas que hacer al respecto, pero callaron al ver la creciente tensión que había en la sala. Al no ver al resto del "equipo" junto a los otros dos, se miraron mutuamente en un silencioso acuerdo y se sentaron a esperar algo, fuese lo que fuese.

Alguien de baja estatura comenzó a aparecer en la habitación. Shinji miró hacia otro lado, fastidiado, sabiendo que la persona a la cual esperaba no era baja precisamente, ya que rozaba el metro setenta con facilidad. Izumi se quedó mirando quién era la persona que estaba apareciendo, pero una ola de fastidio lo inundó al ver el comienzo de la cabellera rubia y apartó la vista.

Nozomi apareció por completo en la sala, todavía con cara de susto, examinándose el brazo, sin creerse que volviese a estar allí. Hayato y Susumu se acercaron a darle un par de palmaditas reconfortantes, a lo que la rubia no pareció reaccionar. Buscó con la mirada cargada de horror a Nishi, escaneando toda la habitación con la mirada. La sangre se le heló al no verlo allí. ¿Habría muerto? Miró a Izumi, de pie apoyado contra la pared, con toda la calma del mundo, por lo menos a simple vista. ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que le ocurriese a Nishi? ¿No estaba preocupado por si había muerto o no? ¿Acaso no sentía una horrible presión en el estómago, que le dificultaba la respiración?

No realmente. A Izumi no le importaba demasiado si Nishi vivía o moría y no estaba preocupado. Para nada. O eso quería pensar. Sólo era que… bueno, si moría, perdería esa pequeña ventaja que le otorgaba en las misiones, nada más. Y aquel nudo que tenía en el estomago… era, por supuesto, producido por la reciente misión. Había estado a punto de morir, era normal.

Nishi, todavía medio consciente, notó todo el peso del derrumbe encima suyo. Apenas podía respirar. Era prácticamente un milagro que hubiese logrado conservar la consciencia. Moriría allí mismo, estaba claro. El oxígeno se acababa. Estaba agonizando. Cada vez le costaba más respirar. Los dolores de la parte derecha de su cuerpo habían logrado expandirse al cuerpo entero, sin piedad. Y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Solo quería tomar una bocanada de aire. Una pequeña. O se ahogaría. Por supuesto que se ahogaría. Ahí mismo, con un montón de toneladas de piedra y metal sobre él, con la mitad del cuerpo quemado. Moriría como lo que era. Moriría como un monstruo. Sus compañeros de clase ya se podrían alegrar. No volvería a aparecer por la escuela. Ni por ningún lado más. Pero él no quería. Por favor, no quería volver a morir. Sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. La última cosa que iba a hacer antes de morir. Llorar. Cuan patético espectáculo. Él, aún siendo un monstruo, llorando.

Pero después de todos aquellos lúgubres pensamientos, sintió algo en la cabeza. Y sus pulmones se volvieron a llenar de aire. Oh, no recordaba que respirar fuese tan placentero. Poco a poco, su cuerpo llegó a la habitación por completo, tan perfecto como lo había sido la última vez que había estado allí. Vagamente notó cómo toda la sala lo miraba. Pero estaba demasiado contento como para darle importancia. Maldita sea, se había chamuscado como un pollo. Ahora le daban unas horribles ganas de reírse, pero no recordaba haber sufrido tanto dolor en su vida. El repentino bienestar era tan abrumador que, cuando una llorosa rubia lo abrazó, no atinó a apartarse. Le rodeó el cuello por un par de segundos y lo estrujó, pegando sus dos cuerpos al máximo. Nishi se ahogó en los pechos de la chica aquel único segundo que duró el abrazo, para después volver a ser libre mientras la rubia balbuceaba alguna cosa.

— ¿Eh? — se sorprendió Nishi, una vez liberado.

Miradas asesinas le llegaron desde varios sitios de la habitación. Una especialmente dedicada a la voluptuosa rubia. Exceptuando, por supuesto, a Shinji, que había retomado su caminata de nuevo.

Antes de que a nadie le diese tiempo a decir o hacer algo, la pantalla de Gantz se iluminó:

H0R4 D3 R3P47!R 105 PuN705

La cara de Shinji se desfiguró en una mueca horrible. Aquello NO podía ser cierto. Gantz debía de estar cometiendo un error. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando fijamente la bola negra, como si pudiese traer a su compañera allí sólo con fuerza de voluntad. Pero las cosas no funcionaban así y Gantz comenzó el reparto de puntos como si nada.

El primero fue Izumi.

Chulo Pl4y4

20 PuntoZ

Tot4al: 34 PuntoZ, 56 + y 4 l4 put4 c4ll3

Bufó ante el mote, que seguía sin hacerle ninguna gracia. Había conseguido veinte puntos. Bueno, no estaba mal, pero podía haber conseguido más después de tantos problemas.

El siguiente en conseguir sus puntos fue Nishi, que quedó un tanto sorprendido por la manera en la que Gantz lo llamó.

Nishi-kun

20 PuntoZ

Tot4l: 30 PuntoZ, 70 + y 4 l4 c4ll3

¡¿Sólo veinte puntos? Después de haber ideado un plan (que, por cierto, funcionó a la perfección… más o menos) y haber estado a punto de morirse, podía haberle dado alguno más. De todas formas no dijo nada. Había pasado de ser "niño emo" a ser simplemente "Nishi-kun". Se había ganado el respeto de Gantz, de una manera o de otra, pero lo había hecho.

La siguiente en aparecer fue Nozomi que, como la última vez, se ofendió sobremanera pero sin llegar a protestar.

Rub14 D3 BoT3

0 PuntOzZ

3r3z uN4 !nU71L

Muc/-/0 RuB0r1z4Rt3 y p0c4 Pun73r14

Los dos siguientes fueron Hayato y Susumu, que rieron como locos ante sus descripciones.

G33K

0 PuNtOZz

+ S4l1d0 q 1 3squ1n4, + v1rg3n q 3l ac31t3 d3 0l1v4

Fr4c4s4d0

0 PuNt0Zz

07R0 !Nu7!l

Ante aquellos burdos comentarios los dos nuevos rieron con ganas, en parte divertidos por los comentarios y en parte aliviados de estar de vuelta y enteros. El pelirrojo estuvo apunto de golpearles para que callaran, pero Nozomi les ordenó de mala manera que dejasen de reír. La tensión en la habitación se podía palpar, así que callaron.

Izumi y Nishi también estaban callados y la rubia notó que se lanzaban miradas de soslayo, algo que hizo que se mordiese el lado inferior. No se dijeron una palabra, básicamente porque no era necesario. Sintió otra vez esa horrible punzada de celos en la boca del estómago cuando sus miradas se encontraron, haciendo que Izumi medio sonriese lado y que Nishi frunciese el ceño, apartando rápidamente la mirada, molesto. Después miró a Shinji, que tenía un aspecto horrible. Se había portado mal con ella, pero verlo tan destrozado por la muerte de Nikki le hacía sentir muchísima lástima hacia él. Por supuesto que no diría nada al respecto. Seguramente le llovería una sarta de insultos y puede que, incluso, algún golpe. En esos casos, Shinji podía alardear de que no cometía ningún tipo de discriminación.

Después de que todo el mundo consiguiese sus puntuaciones, el único que quedaba para obtener su puntuación era él. Cuando apareció, todos contuvieron el aliento por unos segundos.

S!/-/NJ!

40 PuntoZ

Tot4al: 119 PuntoZ

3l!g3 d3l m3nu D3 100 PuNt0Z

A continuación, las tres posibles opciones aparecieron en pantalla. Ni Nishi ni el propio Shinji se sorprendieron por las opciones, pero Izumi no pudo apartar la mirada, sorprendido por ellas. Por no decir que estaba contentísimo con la segunda. Nozomi se sorprendió y al ver la tercera opción, estuvo casi segura de que el pelirrojo reviviría a Nikki utilizando todos sus puntos.

— La mejor opción es la segunda — comentó Izumi.

Shinji se quedó callado unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Le pareció bastante irónico que, llegados a ese punto, Gantz se hubiese dignado a llamarlo por su nombre. Casi deja escapar una temblorosa risa, pero guardó la compostura. Comenzó a decir algo, no muy convencido.

— Gantz, revive a…

Y dejó la frase colgando, en duda. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos y el pelirrojo se quedó mirando la bola negra, con los ojos vidriosos y la mente muy lejos de allí.

— Si vas a quedarte deberías elegir la segunda opción — volvió a decir Izumi. Al fin y al cabo, eso sería lo más lógico si deseaba quedarse en Gantz. ¿Por qué malgastar los puntos, que tanto esfuerzo requerían, en una persona que no era capaz de cuidar de si misma y acababa muriendo en una misión?

Nishi comenzó a exasperarse. No tenían todo el maldito día y ya estaba bastante harto de todo ese circo.

— ¡Oye! — intentó llamar la atención de Shinji, para que todo ese teatro acabase de una vez — ¡No tenemos todo el puto día! ¡Si vas a revivirla, hazlo de una jodida vez!

Y es que a Nishi tanta cursilería romántica le provocaban ganas de vomitar. Pero Shinji, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo. No podía. No debía revivirla. Recordó perfectamente la promesa que se hicieron entre ellos, poco después de conocerse, por muy estúpido que sonase. Ninguno de los dos debía volverse dependiente del otro. Si uno de los dos moría, el otro simplemente debía seguir a lo suyo. Como si no pasase nada. Según decía Nikki, si moría otra vez, quería descansar en paz. No crear otra burda copia de sí misma por muy perfecta que fuese, porque estaría todos los días, pensando sin descanso, que su verdadero yo estaba muerto. Que ella no era más que otra copia de su yo original, que ya había muerto.

Recordaba perfectamente la promesa, como si hubiese sido el día anterior. Cómo se habían estrechado la mano, pero Nikki había tirado de la suya en broma y habían acabado los dos en el suelo, revolcándose y peleándose de broma.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si la reviviese? Desde aquella promesa, había pasado casi un año. La situación había cambiado muchísimo. Se querían. Lo sabía perfectamente. Pero también estaba aquella promesa. Él no había faltado nunca a ninguna.

JAMÁS.

Y mucho menos teniendo a Nikki de por medio. Pero la quería. ¿Acaso no era correcto que quisiese estar con ella? ¿Que emplease los puntos que le proporcionarían la libertad, para revivirla? ¿Acaso era aquello malgastar sus puntos? Por supuesto que no. Si Nikki se lo pidiese, conseguiría un millón de puntos. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?

Por fin tomó una decisión. No sabía si sería la correcta, pero lo haría.

— Gantz — llamó, decidido — quiero…

Después de que Shinji tomase su decisión, cada uno se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Nozomi salió, para su desagrado, "escoltada" por Susumu y Hayato.

Nishi dudó un momento antes de disponerse a salir de la habitación. Sólo tenía los pantalones puestos y hasta su casa había bastante camino como para ir descalzo y sin nada para cubrirse el pecho. Podían detenerlo por escándalo público o alguna estupidez por el estilo. Además, afuera todavía era de día; el sol brillaba, por lo que podía ver a la gente por la ventana, como hormigas, andando de un lado para otro. No serían mucho más de la una de la tarde y las calles estaban atestadas de gente. Pero no le quedaba otra que ir por ahí medio desnudo y descalzo.

Mierda.

Se disponía a ir al pasillo, cuando Izumi apareció con el uniforme de la escuela puesto nuevamente, obstruyéndole el camino. Apoyó el brazo en el marco, bloqueando la puerta. Nishi lo miró y frunció el ceño.

— Fuera de mi camino — dijo secamente.

Izumi respondió con una sonrisa torcida y se recargó más sobre el marco, quitándose el pelo de la cara con una mano, obstruyendo la puerta todavía más si es que era posible.

— ¿Piensas salir así a la calle? — le preguntó, sin poder ocultar la diversión por el asunto con aquella sonrisa que tanto ponía de los nervios a Nishi.

Nishi frunció más el ceño.

— Corta ya el rollo y déjame pasar — ordenó de muy mala manera, sin ocultar para nada su rabia, como hacía con las demás personas. ¿Acaso le servía de algo hacerlo con Izumi? Para nada. — Te recuerdo que alguien me quitó la ropa mientras estaba inconsciente. — dijo en tono recriminatorio.

Izumi puso una falsa cara de culpa por unos segundos, para después volver a sonreír.

— Por supuesto que lo recuerdo — borró aquella sonrisa y volvió a su típica cara seria — Tienes razón, es culpa mía.

— Entonces apártate de mi camino — respondió Nishi, dispuesto a pasar de una vez. Pero Izumi le puso una mano en el pecho y lo empujo suavemente hacia atrás.

Nishi retrocedió unos pasos y lo miró con cara interrogante, que se convirtió en sorpresa cuando Izumi comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme y a aflojarse la corbata.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué narices haces? — exclamó Nishi.

— ¿Acaso no es evidente? — preguntó Izumi sacándose la corbata por la cabeza — Me estoy quitando la ropa.

Lanzó la corbata, junto con la chaqueta, al suelo y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa rápidamente, dejando ver la camiseta interior, blanca.

— ¡¿Y se puede saber para qué narices te la quitas? — chilló Nishi — ¡Si te piensas que…!

Pero fue callado por la camisa de Izumi, lanzada directamente contra su cara, tapándole la visión.

— Te creía más listo. — escuchó decir a Izumi, a través de la camisa que le había lanzado — No pienso ir por la calle con alguien que está medio desnudo.

Antes de que Nishi pudiese contestar o quitar la camisa de Izumi fuera de su campo de visión, Izumi hizo las dos cosas por él. Le quitó la camisa, por lo que Nishi vio el pecho de Izumi por unos segundos, algo que el traje de Gantz sólo dejaba entrever, antes de que le lanzase la camiseta blanca a la cara. Vio piel suficiente como para ponerse inexplicablemente nervioso.

— Ponte eso — ordenó Izumi mientras se ponía y abotonaba la camisa de nuevo.

Nishi, que comprendió a qué venía todo eso, le lanzó la camiseta de vuelta, también a la cara.

— Ni hablar — dijo Nishi secamente, frunciendo el ceño, pero más calmado al ver que Izumi se vestía de nuevo — y no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado.

Izumi se quitó la camiseta de la cabeza y la empujó contra el pecho de Nishi, manteniéndola así, con la palma abierta.

— Te recuerdo que la otra mitad de tu uniforme y tus zapatos están en mi piso. Y vas a tener que hacerme caso si los quieres recuperar — dijo y retiró la camiseta del pecho del otro — Ahora bien, si no quieres no es mi problema, tiraré tu ropa y punto — sonrió maliciosamente — Lo que está bien claro es que no pienso andar con alguien con tus pintas por la calle.

Nishi frunció más todavía el ceño. Necesitaba su ropa, eso estaba claro. Pero, ¿sería prudente arriesgarse a ir con Izumi a su casa? Lo dudaba bastante. Pero necesitaba el maldito uniforme, mierda. Eso sí, no se pensaba arrastrar por él.

— No te haré nada — agregó Izumi como si le leyese el pensamiento y le tendió la camiseta.

Nishi lo miró suspicaz, pero acabó cogiendo la camiseta de un tirón. Se la pasó por la cabeza y los brazos, a lo que Izumi la estiró para abajo. Le quedaba enorme, le sobraba por todos lados y le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Bufó molesto, a lo que Izumi rió. Por lo menos era mejor que nada.

— Si tienes que devolverme mi maldita ropa vamos de una vez — escupió de mala gana — no tengo todo el día.

Echó a andar por el pasillo, seguido de Izumi, que poco podía hacer por aguantar media sonrisa al verlo así. Casi se veía adorable. Casi.

— ¿Y piensas ir descalzo? — le preguntó al pseudo-adorable.

— ¿Acaso me queda otra? — contestó el pequeño, hasta las narices de todo — me he chamuscado vivo, puedo aguantar andando un rato descalzo.

Izumi bufó. Pero qué pesado era el niño, todo el día quejándose. Se quitó los zapatos y se los tiró a los pies, haber si callaba. Nishi los miró con cara de interrogante.

— ¿Eh?

— Póntelos de una vez y vámonos — ordenó.

— Pero… — comenzó a protestar Nishi.

— Mira, serán feos, veinte tallas más grande que tus zapato o lo que sea, pero calla de una vez. Yo me pondré los del traje de Gantz y punto.

Al final, así lo acabaron haciendo, aunque Nishi no estaba para nada conforme.

Anduvieron un rato por las calles. Nishi se sentía horriblemente estúpido vestido de aquella manera y caminando al lado de Izumi a duras penas, el cual ni se molestaba en mirar atrás para ver si seguía allí o no. Sí que eran grandes aquellos zapatos, aunque era de esperarse, viendo la estatura del otro. Por detrás le sobraban bastantes centímetros y estaba seguro de que acabaría con la cara en el suelo.

Cuando entraron al barrio de Izumi, Nishi se sorprendió por el aspecto lujoso y muy bien cuidado de las casas, que tenían poco o nada que ver con el destartalado apartamento en el que él había vivido toda su vida.

Entraron dentro de un lujoso bloque de apartamentos y seguidamente al ascensor. Durante todo el trayecto hubo un pesado silencio que ninguno de los dos se molestó en romper y cuando entraron al ascensor, la cosa seguía del mismo modo.

Nishi se esforzaba por no mirar a Izumi a la cara en ningún momento. Estar en un sitio tan pequeño con él le estaba dando claustrofobia. No podía quitarse de la mente lo ocurrido anteriormente dentro del apartamento de Izumi, aunque no cambió su estoica cara en ningún momento.

Izumi en cambio parecía estar de lo más calmado y se preguntó qué demonios pasaría por su cabeza para ofrecerle tanta hospitalidad tan de repente. Nada bueno, seguro.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron suavemente, sin hacer apenas ruido. Izumi salió sin decir nada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones, seguido por Nishi. Se pararon ante una de las cuatro puertas, mientras Izumi rebuscaba en sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves. Metió una en la cerradura y la giró, haciendo que la puerta se abriese.

— Adelante — le dijo a Nishi, dejándole espacio para entrar.

Aunque un tanto desconfiado, Nishi entró al espacioso apartamento. Sólo tenía una vaga imagen de la primera vez que estuvo allí, así que la amplitud del lugar lo dejó un tanto descolocado. Lo primero que vio fue sus mugrosos zapatos en la entrada, así que se quitó los de Izumi e hizo amago de cogerlos.

— Ya los cogerás luego — dijo Izumi pasando de largo al salón — pasa y siéntate si gustas.

Todavía mucho más desconfiado que al principio, el pequeño se sentó en el sofá del salón, estudiando atenta y fríamente todos los movimientos que hacía Izumi. En su ausencia, aprovechó para escrutar cada rincón del apartamento con la mirada, en busca de algún oscuro secreto. O algo con lo que entretenerse mientras el otro desaparecía en lo que parecía el baño un par de minutos. Salió de allí con la camisa, la chaqueta y la corbata de Nishi al cabo de un rato de búsqueda infructuosa por parte del otro. Y las tres prendas chorreaban agua.

— Están mojados — señaló Izumi. Algo que era estúpidamente evidente.

— ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta — contestó Nishi, sarcástico.

— Si quieres pue… — comenzó el mayor

— Da igual — le cortó el otro — me los pondré mojados.

Izumi arqueó una ceja y al ver la cara seria de Nishi, que se había levantado del sofá, se dio cuenta de que de verdad pensaba hacerlo. Menudo personaje.

— Ahí van — le lanzó las prendas y Nishi las cogió al vuelo.

Por un momento se quedó mirándolo con cara extraña, entonces Izumi entendió y señaló la puerta a su espalda, divertido.

— Te puedes cambiar ahí. ¿Pero estás seguro de que te la quieres poner mojada? Si quieres puedo…

Y sin decir nada, Nishi pasó de largo entrando al baño, cerrando la puerta a su espalda con un golpe. Izumi se quedó un momento mirando la puerta y suspiró. Después fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Todavía no había siquiera almorzado y se moría de hambre.

Mientras tanto, el otro luchaba por ponerse la ropa mojada. Después de quitarse le enorme camiseta de Izumi, había intentado ponerse la camisa. Le costó bastante, ya que se adhería a su piel constantemente. Cuando por fin se ató todos los botones se dio cuenta de que, al ser blanca, se transparentaba en prácticamente todos los lugares. Suspiró con cansancio y se puso la corbata y la chaqueta.

La sensación de toda aquella ropa adherida a su piel le resultó bastante desagradable, pero aquel día había soportado cosas un millón de veces peor que esa. Se puso el pelo en su sitio con los dedos y volvió al salón, deseando llegar a su casa de una vez y darse un baño. Estaba muy limpio después de la misión, pero se sentía horriblemente sucio después de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día. Tenía la sensación de que las marcas que le había hecho Izumi seguían allí, aunque no fuese verdad.

Quería quitarse esas marcas imaginarias con estropajo si hacía falta.

Al salir del baño notó un rico olor a ramen. Sus tripas rugieron, clamando por comida. Recordó que hacía horas que no comía nada. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de desayunar con las prisas.

Se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta. Cuanto antes llegase a casa, antes llenaría el estómago. Pero antes de llegar fuera pasando desapercibido, Izumi asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, que estaba abierta.

— ¿Ya te vas? — preguntó.

Nishi se quedó un momento callado antes de contestar secamente, sin darse la vuelta.

— Sí.

— ¿No quieres ramen? — preguntó Izumi, sin hacer caso a la actitud seca e indiferente de Nishi — Está recién hecho.

Y aunque su estómago decía una cosa, Nishi respondió totalmente lo contrario.

— No.

— Vale — contesto Izumi encogiéndose de hombros, sin moverse de su lugar, mirando a Nishi, que lo miraba a su vez por encima del hombro, sin girarse.

Cuando Nishi giró la cabeza y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para largarse, sus tripas le jugaron una mala pasada.

Debido al silencio que había en la habitación, el hambriento rugido se escuchó por todo el apartamento.

Por unos segundos el silenció reinó, hasta que Izumi estalló en carcajadas, que aunque no duraron mucho, fueron bastante sonoras.

La cara de Nishi enrojeció e intentó largarse de allí al momento o acabaría gritando improperios y molestando a todo el vecindario. Puede que incluso se cargarse a Izumi por ser un capullo.

Cuando ya se había puesto uno de los zapatos, notó cómo Izumi lo alzaba en el aire por las axilas y se lo llevaba a la fuerza a la cocina. Tal era la diferencia de estaturas, que mientras era llevado, Nishi ni siquiera rozó el suelo.

— Eres un jodido orgulloso — dijo Izumi mientras lo cargaba, todavía sonriendo.

Lo dejó bruscamente en una de las sillas de la cocina y le puso un bol lleno de ramen delante, junto a los palillos, comenzando a calmarse pero todavía riendo.

— ¡No te creas que voy a… ! — Nishi intentó levantarse, pero Izumi lo volvió a sentar en la silla empujándolo para abajo por los hombros.

— Cómetelo de una puta vez y cállate la boca.

El menor de ellos comenzó a pensar sobre qué sacaría Izumi con todo aquello. ¿O es que lo hacía simplemente, por hacerle un favor? ¿O porque le caía bien? ¿O en agradecimiento porque su plan funcionase? Já. No se creía ninguna de esas cosas. Pero al parecer no sacaba nada con todo aquello. Debía de haber gato encerrado en toda esa amabilidad. Por favor, que había estado apunto de…

Izumi se sentó en la silla de enfrente con su propio plato y comenzó a comer sin esperar a que Nishi lo hiciese.

— ¿No pienfaf comef? — articuló Izumi con la boca llena de fideos.

Nishi se lo pensó y al final acabó comiendo, con la mirada fija en el plato.

— Buen niño — se burló Izumi, ahora sin fideos en la boca

Ofendido, Nishi se tragó todo en tiempo record, sin saborear y se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse.

— ¿Te vas? — Nishi encontró la pregunta estúpidamente repetitiva. ¿Acaso no era evidente?

— Sí.

Fue a la entrada y se sentó en el escalón para ponerse los mugrosos zapatos. Se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía los calcetines. Aunque poco le importaba. Se puso los zapatos y abrió la puerta, saliendo del apartamento de Izumi. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero algo lo impidió. Se giró y vio a Izumi recargado en el marco de la pared. Se preguntó por unos segundos si Izumi tenía algún tipo de gusto por recargarse en los marcos de todas las puertas que se le cruzaban.

— No piensas ser agradecido por una vez en tu vida — afirmó Izumi — ¿Me equivoco?

— No te he pedido ningún tipo de ayuda — contestó Nishi, girándose.

Izumi lo agarró del antebrazo. Si algo le molestaba de Nishi era su personalidad taciturna, molesta, desagradecida, altanera y contestona. Y, por qué no admitirlo, también le gustaba.

— ¿Así que no piensas decir gracias siquiera?

— No — contentó secamente, intentando zafarse del agarre, sin éxito.

Izumi esbozó una malévola sonrisa.

— Entonces — comenzó muy despacio, como si estuviese pensándolo muy profundamente — tendré que cobrármelas yo solo.

Izumi tiró bruscamente del brazo de Nishi, pegando sus cuerpos al máximo. Agachó la cabeza, en busca de los labios del otro, que estaba en estado de shock.

Le robó el aliento pegando sus labios sin permiso, en un beso que estaba muy lejos de ser consentido. Nishi intentó zafarse, pero Izumi lo sujetó de la nuca, profundizando el beso. Agarrándolo con la misma mano, cambiándola de posición, le cogió de la mandíbula y lo instó a abrir la boca. Dejó un momento los labios de Nishi libres y aprovechando la bocanada de aire que cogió el otro, le mordisqueó y lamió el labio inferior, algo por lo que Nishi jadeó y tembló.

Ladeó la cabeza y coló la lengua en la cavidad bucal del otro, tirándole suavemente del pelo para que no escapara. Jugueteó con la lengua del otro, que seguía oponiendo resistencia, aunque cada vez era menor. La saliva mezclada de los dos caía por la comisura de sus labios, tanto de los suyos como los del otro. No se molestó en pensar que ni siquiera estaban dentro del apartamento y que cualquiera podría verlos así.

Paseó la punta de la lengua por los suaves dientes del otro, pero Nishi le mordió la lengua con toda la fuerza que pudo, tomando control momentáneo de su cuerpo. Izumi ahogó un grito en la boca del otro. Separó sus labios, pero sin dejar de sujetar a Nishi por la cintura y el pelo. Su lengua comenzó a sangrar y la sangre se mezcló con la saliva que caía por la comisura del labio.

Vio los ojos y sonrisa satisfecha de Nishi al haber logrado ganarle en su propio juego y eso sólo lo encendió más.

Volvió a besarlo ferozmente y tironeó de su camisa para volver a meterlo en el apartamento. Nishi le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder un poco, pero no logró que lo soltara. Izumi lo agarró más fuerte del brazo, sin molestarse en quitar la sangre de su boca y sintiendo aquel sabor metálico.

Vio rastros de su propia sangre en los labios de Nishi y se dijo que tenía que meterlo en el apartamento en ese instante si no quería acabar arrestado por escándalo público. Dio un fuerte tirón nuevamente al brazo y Nishi escupió todo el repertorio de improperios que tenía, que no eran pocos. Lo maldijo de mil y una formas, pero Izumi no lo soltó y volvió a juntar sus labios de otro tirón.

Nishi lo golpeó de nuevo, esta vez en la cara, por lo que Izumi lo soltó por un momento. Aprovechando esto, giró sobre sus talones, sólo para chocar contra otra persona.

Miró a la persona con la que había chocado, que no era más que una mujer regordeta, de pelo corto rizado y con una expresión escandalizada en la cara. Paseó la mirada desde Nishi a Izumi varias veces. Se fijó en los labios hinchados de los dos, en la saliva que corría fuera de las comisuras de sus labios. La sangre que figuraba en la cara de los dos, la camisa blanca medio transparente que llevaba uno de ellos, el golpe que tenía Izumi (vecino suyo desde hace poco) en la mejilla derecha. Lo analizó todo varias veces, sin poder llegar a una conclusión satisfactoria. O quizás es que no quería llegar a ninguna, por el bien de su salud mental.

— Yo… — comenzó a articular. Se achantó al ver las caras frías que tenían los otros dos, que la miraban fijamente, como si fuese ella la que llevaba esas pintas. — He oído gritos y he venido a ver qué pasa — continuó muy rápidamente — pero ya me iba.

Giró el obeso cuerpo torpemente y volvió a meterse en el ascensor. Recordó vagamente que había ido allí para reñirles por los gritos. Bueno, ya no importaba. Ya se habían callado. ¿Cierto?

Izumi y Nishi la vieron adentrarse en el ascensor y tocar los botones frenéticamente. Se observaron mutuamente unos segundos hasta que Izumi decidió hacer algo.

Giró y se metió en el apartamento, comenzando a cerrar la puerta. Nishi lo observó, impasible.

— Bueno — comenzó Izumi — Ya te ibas, ¿no?

Nishi quedó estupefacto con eso. ¡¿Cómo podía actuar así después de todo aquel numerito?

— Con esto me doy por pagado — comenzó a decir — aunque no creo que tengas la suerte de no volverme a ver.

Y nada más acabar cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando a un Nishi muy estupefacto allí solo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto ha sido bastante largo, que puedo decir. En realidad parece ser que es el más largo hasta el momento. No me ha costado apenas escribirlo, sinceramente, lo hice todo seguido de un tirón. Viva la inspiración. Muchas gracias a Katmai por su buen trabajo con las correcciones, como siempre, hace un trabajo excelente.<p>

Ahora malas noticias. A partir de ahora voy a tener que actualizar una vez cada dos semanas. Mañana mismo tengo un examen y la semana que viene otros tantos, por lo que no tendré tiempo. Eso sí, no pienso abandonar el fic. Aunque mientras esté con los exámenes el fic se actualizará cada dos semanas, después volverá a su rutina habitual.

No tengo gran cosa que aclarar a parte de eso, pero bueno, espero que hayáis quedado satisfechos con la última parte, vamos, ya sabéis a que me refiero. Siempre hay alguien que interrumpe a este par xD


	13. Vuelta a la rutina

**Notas de autor:**

Capítulo de transición. Un pequeño repaso a todos los personajes, sus vidas actuales y todo lo que les pasa por la cabeza. Disculpas y razones al final del capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias a mi Beta, Katmai, por su excelente trabajo :)

Disfrutad la lectura.

* * *

><p>Le sabía la boca a sangre. Nishi se retorció de un lado a otro, intentando liberarse de las ataduras que lo mantenían fuertemente apresado a la cama. Notó como sus dañadas muñecas comenzaban a sangrar, y supo que pronto los magullados tobillos correrían la misma suerte. Por mucho que se movía o retorcía no conseguía soltarse ni un solo milímetro. La mordaza que tenía en la boca lo dejaba apenas respirar. Decidió quedarse quieto y guardar la calma. Debía mantener la cabeza fría y pensar. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? No tenía ni idea. Lo último que recordaba era haberse metido en la cama después de estar en casa de aquel bastardo.<p>

Entonces, algo encajó en su cabeza. ¿Podría ser…?

— Sé lo que estás pensando — escuchó decir a alguien que reconoció inmediatamente, aunque no pudiese ver nada — y tienes toda la razón. ¿Quién si no se molestaría en tocar a un monstruo como tú?

Nishi sintió como su depredador se acercaba lentamente, hasta que las puntas del pelo del otro acariciaron su cara. Aquel aroma a hombre lo invadió por completo y sintió que no podía respirar. El pañuelo que tenía sobre los ojos le fue arrancado de un tirón y pudo ver la seria cara de Izumi una vez más.

El hombre de pelo largo se subió a la mullida cama utilizando manos y rodillas, con la elegancia de un gato, y posó una de sus rodillas en la entrepierna del menor. Nishi gimió de dolor bajo la mordaza, una fina mano como araña se coló por debajo de su camisa. La presión en su entrepierna se hizo más leve, para después volver con fuerza, arrancándole otro gemido. Mientras tanto, Izumi miraba sus reacciones, impasible.

Nishi se retorció aún más, intentando moverse, pero Izumi lo aprisionó con su propio cuerpo, manteniendo la rodilla en su lugar. Le bajó la mordaza de un tirón y le habló a escasos centímetros de los labios. Su pelo seguía en su cara, haciéndole cosquillas, y Nishi se vio incapaz siquiera de protestar.

— Será mejor que te quedes quieto — lo amenazó — sin el traje y sin las armas no eres nada más que un monstruo desinflado.

Lo cogió bruscamente de la mandíbula y le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, arrancando de la boca de Nishi un montón de juramentos y haciéndolo sangrar una vez más.

La mano que estaba dentro de su camisa lo arañó y acarició sin piedad ni pudor, mientras un trapo era introducido en su boca para acallarlo de nuevo. La rodilla en su entrepierna fue reemplazada por una mano que desabrochó los botones y bajó la bragueta de su pantalón fácilmente. Unos dedos largos como patas de araña aprisionaron suavemente su miembro, que para su sorpresa, estaba despierto. Izumi sonrió de medio lado por un momento con este hecho, pero enseguida su semblante serio y amenazante ocupó su lugar de nuevo. Nishi estaba apunto de explotar de rabia e ira. Maldijo mentalmente a Izumi una y otra vez, sintiéndose impotente. También a sí mismo, por ser tan estúpido y estar indefenso de nuevo después de haberse prometido que jamás volvería a estarlo.

La mano de Izumi se movía con maestría sobre su miembro, apretando y deslizándose en el momento oportuno. Sus serios e inquisitivos ojos se clavaron en los del menor, intentando ver a través de ellos.

Nishi se sintió desfallecer, su magullado cuerpo no podría soportar aquello por mucho más tiempo; la mezcla de dolor y placer, toda la ira y el odio que quería dejar salir, la impotencia que sentía por aquella situación. Su vista comenzó a nublarse y en un par de segundos todo se tornó negro.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, lo primero que Nishi consiguió ver fue la sucia pared de su pequeño apartamento. Tenía la respiración agitada, pero se fue calmando poco a poco al darse cuenta de que todo aquello había sido un sueño.<p>

Una horrible pesadilla más bien.

Todavía podía oler la fragancia de Izumi y notó, molesto, de que la tenía impregnada en cada poro de su piel, por culpa de aquella horrible camiseta que había tenido puesta. Y que por cierto, seguía llevando encima.

Sin más miramientos, se levantó y fue a la pequeña cocina. Tiró la blanca prenda al cubo de la basura. No la quería para nada. En otras circunstancias, ni siquiera se la hubiese puesto.

Miró el reloj que tenía colocado sobre la encimera. Todavía quedaban un par de horas para el inicio de las clases, por lo que se daría una larga y caliente ducha. Así se libraría de aquel olor. Cuando comenzó a caminar para dirigirse al baño, notó una molestia en la entrepierna. Y no pudo maldecirse más a sí mismo al ver que estaba totalmente excitado.

Joder, ¡no podía ser cierto!

No había tenido nada más que una horrible pesadilla con el engendro de Izumi. Algo no andaba bien dentro de su cabeza. Puso la temperatura de la ducha al mínimo. Cuanto más frío, mejor. Se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo el helado chorro. No pudo evitar tiritar un poco al principio, pero le sentó muy bien.

Lo primero que hizo después de secarse fue ponerse el traje negro de Gantz. Se colocó cuidadosamente todas las partes del traje, excluyendo los guantes y los zapatos. Después, se puso la camisa y el uniforme del colegio en su sitio, al igual que su pelo.

Preparó sus cosas y salió con paso decidido del apartamento. Iba con tiempo de sobra, pero no podía esperar a ver la cara que pondrían aquellos dos gilipollas que tenía como compañeros al verlo en perfectas condiciones. Sonrió maliciosamente por unos momentos y palpó el arma que tenía dentro de la bolsa.

No sería necesario usarla.

Por lo menos no de momento.

Llegó a la escuela ante las miradas suspicaces de los más madrugadores, las cuales ignoró por completo. Ni siquiera debía molestarse en prestarle atención a aquella gentuza.

Entró al salón, que todavía estaba vacío. Nishi había llegado casi diez minutos antes. Se situó en su pupitre, en el cual quedaban restos de las pintadas del día anterior, al igual que en su casillero. Sonrió de medio lado. Se aseguraría de que al final del día no siguieran allí. Solo debía esperar a que aquel par de basuras llegara a clase. Seguramente lo harían tarde, como siempre.

Se recostó un poco en su silla y volvió a palpar el arma que yacía dentro de su bolsa. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

><p>Murata y Yamaoka andaban despreocupadamente por la calle. Por primera vez desde que dejaron la escuela elemental, podían decir que estaban llegando a tiempo a clase.<p>

Murata giró la cabeza hacia Yamaoka, el cual se veía extremadamente feliz. Incluso silbaba. ¿Y quién era él para romper aquel buen rollo que reinaba tan temprano por la mañana?

Debía reconocer que se había sorprendido sobremanera al ver a su compañero tan temprano tocando la puerta de su casa, pero se arregló y vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Su madre casi rompió a llorar al ver el entusiasmo de su hijo por ir al colegio.

Estúpida vieja chalada. Tantos golpes la habían dejado medio ida.

Sabía perfectamente a qué se debía el buen humor de su compañero. Aquel estúpido de Joichiro por fin había servido de algo. Darle una paliza a aquel bastardo les había sentado genial a los dos. Y ni siquiera se habían metido en ningún lío. Sonrió internamente al imaginar en qué estado lo habían dejado, y es que ni siquiera se había molestado en asistir a clase las siguientes horas.

Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

Imponerse por encima de alguien se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Por eso se juntaba con Yamaoka. Lo hacía sentirse genial, si estaban los dos juntos no podían detenerlos. ¿Qué importancia tenía que se llevase algún golpe de vez en cuando por parte de su padre? Ninguna si después era capaz de devolverlo a alguien con el doble de fuerza.

Llegaron enseguida a la escuela. Se le hizo raro ver a tanta gente entrando, al fin y al cabo, cuando ellos llegaban ya estaban todos dentro. Subieron las escaleras hasta su salón pausadamente. Cuando ya estaban en frente de la puerta, Yamaoka se paró en seco, poniéndose serio y dejando de silbar.

— ¿Crees que Joichiro haya venido a clases? Ya sabes que siempre es el primero en… — comenzó a expresar sus inquietudes en alto. Y es que, repentinamente, tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero Murata no le dejó siquiera terminar la frase.

— No digas estupideces — sentenció con una torcida sonrisa llena de confianza, haciendo que el otro gruñera, complacido.

Abrieron la puerta del salón de un golpe y se dirigieron directamente a su pupitre, ante la mirada llena de curiosidad de los demás alumnos que se encontraban allí. ¿Qué hacía ese par llegando a tiempo a clase? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco el mundo?

Murata se dejó caer sin cuidado en su pupitre, mientras Yamaoka hacía lo propio en el suyo. Por un momento se sintió observado, e instintivamente dirigió la mirada al otro lado de la sala.

Su sangre se heló por completo al ver la seria y penetrante mirada de Joichiro.

Y es que aquel renacuajo nunca lo había intimidado, pero había algo en su mirada… Nunca se había fijado demasiado, pero era evidente incluso para alguien como él. Algo había cambiado en ese chaval. No tenía la típica mirada de miedo, súplica o demás expresiones que solía ver en sus presas.

Aquella mirada lo penetraba como si pudiese ver su alma. Lo miraba de una forma como nadie había hecho jamás. Le recordó vagamente a aquella mirada que tenía su padre antes de propinarle una paliza.

Una mirada de superioridad. De asco hacia su persona. Como si supiese que él no era nada más que basura a la que no debía ni mirar. Y cuando una media sonrisa sádica cruzó su rostro por unos segundos, sintió que debía salir corriendo de allí. Y tal era la intensidad de esa mirada, que ni siquiera reparó en que, extrañamente, no parecía herido, ni siquiera magullado.

Quizás el hecho de no esperarse una mirada así hizo que todas sus alarmas saltasen al verla. Quizás sólo eran imaginaciones suyas… Quizás no debería haberse tomado esas pastillas la noche anterior.

Aquella aterradora mirada se apartó de su cuerpo al fin, como si él no fuese más que una insignificante mosca. Esa actitud hacia su persona lo llenó de ira. Vio al pequeño monstruo observar su pupitre, mientras delineaba los restos de los mensajes que le dejaron el día anterior. ¿Acaso era aquello lo que tanto le había molestado? ¿Por eso lo miraba de aquella manera?

Por supuesto que la paliza del día anterior tendría algo que ver. Al darse cuenta de este hecho, se notó palidecer. ¿Y todas las heridas que se suponía que debían adornar su cuerpo? ¿Dónde estaban?

El profesor entró entonces en el aula, lo que provocó que todo el mundo se sentase en su sitio correctamente.

Murata buscó desesperadamente la mirada de Yamaoka. Y la encontró. Pegada en el pupitre como si le fuese la vida en ello.

También se había dado cuenta. Por alguna extraña razón, supo que aquello no iba a acabar favorablemente para ellos dos.

* * *

><p>Terminó de copiar los apuntes que el profesor había dejado en la pizarra y apoyó el lápiz en su pupitre. No tenía la menor idea de qué narices estaba copiando y tampoco le importaba demasiado. Con estudiar el día antes del examen sería suficiente. Al fin y al cabo, él era Shion Izumi, el mejor estudiante y deportista de su curso. Y de todo el colegio. Aunque en ese momento, aquello no era nada relevante.<p>

No podía dejar de pensar en la misión pasada. Repasó mentalmente todos los acontecimientos, desde el instante en el que Gantz los teletransportó a la fábrica, hasta el momento en el que volvieron a la habitación.

Repasó una y otra vez los movimientos que llevó a cabo.

Instantes en los que podría haber corrido más rápido, saltar más alto, fijar el objetivo con más precisión, golpear con la fuerza exacta… Apuntó mentalmente todos sus puntos débiles, creando una lista.

Llegó a la conclusión de que lo primero que debería aprender a utilizar con más soltura sería el radar. Algo que no llegaba a ser absolutamente indispensable, pero que sí debería tener en todo momento. Aprender a utilizarlo perfectamente le daría una gran ventaja frente a sus enemigos. Además, llevando uno consigo, podría consultar el tiempo restante de la misión. No le había gustado nada acabar la anterior con solo un margen de 3 segundos. Debía andar con mucho cuidado con ello, no sabía qué ocurriría si el tiempo se acababa. Probablemente su cabeza estallaría.

También se dio cuenta de que, sin duda, su punto fuerte era la katana. Sabía manejarla con maestría y soltura, saltaba a la vista.

Volvió a alzar el lápiz y comenzó a escribir lo que el profesor acababa de explicar en la pizarra.

En cuanto las clases se acabaran iría a entrenar con el equipo de Gantz. No se molestaría en aceptar las amables invitaciones de las chicas. A estas alturas, ni siquiera sabía cómo lidiar con ellas. Las misiones ocupaban todo el espacio en su cerebro, todo ese espacio que antes había estado ocupado por aquel horrible aburrimiento que lo acompañaba a todas partes en su día a día y en cualquier forma de diversión posible. Desde las más peligrosas y descabelladas, hasta las más pervertidas y salvajes. Pero ya no se aburriría.

Claro que no.

Todo aquello ya no le importaba lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería era pelear, sentir esa sensación de nuevo, a toda costa.

* * *

><p>Nozomi miró una vez más el cielo a través de la ventana de su salón de clases y suspiró por septuagésima vez. No estaba prestando atención a las clases. A decir verdad, no tenía la más remota idea de qué narices estaba explicando el profesor en la pizarra.<p>

Después de aquella tortuosa misión, estar de vuelta en clase le parecía alguna especie de sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en todas esas muertes; en Nikki y Shinji despidiéndose entre dolor y sangre; pero, sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella única oportunidad que había tenido para besar a Nishi y que había desaprovechado.

Oh, Nishi.

Por mucho que lo intentase, todo aquello no salía de su cabeza. Aunque tampoco se esforzaba demasiado. Por encima del dolor, por encima de toda la sangre, por encima de aquellas pesadillas que la asaltaban cada noche, por encima de todas aquellas muertes, su imagen siempre asaltaba su mente.

La imagen de Nishi.

Día y noche, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese él. Aquel segundo que duró su abrazo fue sin duda el mejor de su existencia. Después de haber conocido a Nishi, incluso se había llegado a alegrar más de una vez por haber muerto atropellada aquel día junto a su amiga. Al darse cuenta del calibre de estos pensamientos, siempre acababa reprendiéndose a sí misma. Había perdido a su mejor amiga y ella era irremplazable. Aunque quizás, con Nishi a su lado, todo aquel agónico dolor podría hacerse llevadero. Estaba, sin duda, muy dispuesta a intentarlo si se trataba de él.

Alejó la vista de las blancas y esponjosas nubes al darse cuenta de que la primera clase había terminado y que uno de sus muchos admiradores le estaba hablando.

— Nozomi-chan, ¿te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta después de…?

— Te lo agradezco, pero no tengo tiempo — contestó la rubia.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en las esponjosas nubes y volvió a divagar sobre Gantz, Nishi y todo lo acontecido en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>El pelirrojo volvió por fin de trabajar y nada más quitarse la chaqueta se dejó caer sobre su mullido colchón. Trabajar en una de esas tiendas abiertas las veinticuatro horas era realmente duro y más si te tocaba el turno de noche.<p>

Se desató la coleta que le agarraba el pelo y dejó que se desparramase libremente sobre la almohada. Se sentía bastante extraño y no lograba entender el porqué.

Aquella noche había sido como otra cualquiera: la clientela habitual, reponer los artículos habituales, escribir en las pegatinas los precios habituales… pero algo se sentía raro en todo aquello. Durante toda la noche había sentido un horrible nudo que le oprimía el pecho y un vacío más horrible aún en el corazón. Sentía que le faltaba algo, algo incluso más importante que su vida.

Pero no lograba recordar qué podría ser aquello.

Sus compañeros habían actuado algo extraño con él, pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia. No recordaba haber hablado con ellos jamás y todos aquellos cordiales saludos a la hora de su llegada le dejaron tan descolocado que ni siquiera fue capaz de responder. Pero aquello no era lo que le hacía sentir mal, al fin y al cabo habían sido amables con él, aunque sus compañeros le importasen tan poco como el color de la ropa que se ponía. Por mucho que insistiera y forzase su memoria, no conseguía recordar qué era aquello tan importante que le faltaba.

Él jamás había tenido nada importante. No tenía dinero. No tenía familia. No tenía amigos. No tenía amor. Y no podía echar en falta nada de todo aquello puesto que, a su parecer, no te puede faltar algo que no has tenido jamás.

Inexplicablemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Quizás era debido a la frustración de no poder recordar aquello tan importante que le faltaba de un día para otro. La situación era, cuanto menos, extraña. Jamás había llorado y le pareció completamente incoherente hacerlo por algo que ni siquiera existía o había existido jamás.

Aun así, lloró toda la mañana ahogando su horrible llanto en la almohada, hasta que se quedó dormido con la cara empapada en sus propias lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Hayato y Susumu habían intercambiado los números de teléfono el día anterior y no tardaron nada en quedar para compartir inquietudes.<p>

Los dos coincidieron en varios aspectos sobre las misiones. A los dos les había agradado la experiencia y sin duda querían repetir. También coincidieron, por supuesto, en que los pechos de Nozomi eran absolutamente geniales. Una pena que no fuese mayor; si fuese una mujer adulta, ninguno de los dos desperdiciaría la oportunidad de estar al lado de una belleza como aquella, aunque fuese sólo en las misiones.

Hayato le comentó a Susumu que trabajaba en una de las muchas oficinas de Tokio y que su labor era ser el típico trabajador de oficina, con una monótona y aburrida vida de soltero. Las misiones eran, sin duda, algo que añadiría diversión y lo sacaría de la monotonía.

Susumu a su vez, contó que era experto en ordenadores y que, para su desgracia, no había tenido el placer de tocar a una mujer en toda su vida. El otro hombre intentó no reírse y animar a su nuevo compañero. Los dos se llevaban bastante bien y estaba claro que solo podrían contar el uno con el otro en las misiones, ya que los demás parecían no tener ni el más mínimo interés en ellos.

Aunque, bueno, quizás podrían convencer a Nozomi y sus increíbles pechos para que se unieran a su círculo de caballeros.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Sé que no ha sido muy largo ni especialmente interesante, pero sentía que era algo que debía hacer. Sé que prometí actualizar una vez cada dos semanas, pero me ha sido absolutamente imposible, ya que mi ordenador portátil murió y no he podido permitirme un ordenador nuevo hasta hace poco; además de todos los exámenes que tengo.

Sé que todo esto no es excusa, pero bueno, por fin he sido capaz de actualizar. Espero que os haya gustado el regalo a modo de disculpa que he dejado al principio del capítulo (sí, intento comprar vuestro perdón con cosas hot. Lo sé, es muy ruin xD), aunque no estoy del todo satisfecha con ello.

Siento que he sido un poco tacaña con la parte de Izumi, pero qué demonios, ya sabemos todos qué tiene este demonio en la cabeza las 24 horas del día.

Espero no haber sido muy pesada con mis oc (recuerdo que son sólo Shinji y Nozomi, los demás son personajes oficiales a los que les he incluido personalidad propia).

Gracias de nuevo a Katmai y a todos mis lectores.

N.


	14. Nunca una azotea dio tanto de sí

Notas de autor al final, ningún tipo de advertencia a parte de Nishi siendo un pequeño cabronazo y de que no es mío el nene T_T.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana, Nishi se había despertado de un (muy, pero que muy) inusual buen humor. Si bien los últimos dos días en el colegio no habían sido muy buenos (todo aquel "arte abstracto" en su pupitre y casillero no eran muy de su gusto), debía de admitir que tener a la mitad de la institución temblando a sus pies no estaba nada, pero que nada mal.<p>

Y la otra mitad se había unido al grupo de acongojados por Nishi cuando vieron a Murata y Yamaoka limpiando su pupitre como si les fuera la vida en ello (cosa que era cierta).

Las cosas así, las pintadas y comentarios hirientes en voz alta habían cesado; y nadie quería (ni debía) mirarlo por demasiado tiempo seguido, o haciéndolo con un respeto inducido por el inexplicable miedo por él que se había esparcido como al pólvora por todo el colegio. Y para qué mentir, Nishi estaba encantado conque lo dejasen respirar en paz y sin molestarlo en absoluto; de ahí el (in)explicable buen humor con el que se había levantado aquella mañana.

Cogió el tren temprano, pero no sin antes pasar por la tienda para comprar su almuerzo y tener una agradable charla con el dependiente... Já.

Las primeras horas pasaron rápidamente y, cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo, Nishi se levantó con tanta parsimonia como siempre. No se molestó siquiera en mirar por donde andaba, ya que la mayoría de sus "compañeros de clase" habían adoptado la medida de seguridad "no-acercarse-a-Nishi-a-más-de-tres-metro a-la-redonda-no-vaya-a ser-que-nos-muerda". Y Nishi no podía estar más contento de que esas alimañas se mantuviesen a una distancia prudencial de él, para qué mentir. Les miró de soslayo, con despreció.

Vislumbró a Murata y Yamaoka en una esquina de la clase, sentados uno de ellos en la mesa y el otro en la silla que le correspondía al pupitre, puesta al revés. Cuchicheaban entre ellos para que nadie más pudiese escucharlos, y habría jurado que de vez en cuando lo miraban e incluso temblaban. Sonrió de medio lado ante semejante espectáculo, y guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila, dejando su pupitre totalmente libre. Echando una última mirada al par de idiotas, salió de clase.

La situación de dentro de clase se repitió también en los pasillos y escaleras. La gente se abría a su paso y hablaban en un tono que ellos consideraban "susurro"; que, por cierto, se alejaba bastante de la realidad. Nishi, por supuesto, hizo oídos sordos a todas aquellas estupideces. Si bien era molesto, no era nada con lo que no pudiese lidiar. Ahora lo temían, y aunque no estaba muy seguro del porqué, así era mejor. Y es que, sin duda, debían temerle.

Sí, por supuesto que debían hacerlo.

Si alguno de esos gusanos osaba interponerse en su camino, él no dudaría en volarles la cabeza. Así de claro. No tenía porqué aguantar tonterías de ningún tipo de alimaña. Ahora tenía el poder de liquidarlos, y, debía de admitir, que estaba deseando tener algún motivo para hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, estaría haciéndole un favor a la sociedad si acababa con uno o dos especímenes de esa morralla que se hacían llamar "compañeros de clase".

En lugar de coger las escaleras que bajaban hacia el patio, comenzó a subir las que llevaban hasta la azotea del instituto. Al no tener verjas que los protegiesen de cualquier tipo de caída desde el tejado, era un sitio que estaba prohibido, a diferencia de otras muchas instituciones japoneses, en las cuales la azotea era uno de los lugares favoritos para tomar el almuerzo en compañía. Nishi solo había estado allí una vez, y lo recordaba perfectamente.

La primera, cuando se encontró la puerta abierta por casualidad hacía ya casi un año. Debía llevar unos papeles a la sala de profesores. Hacía muy mal tiempo y las corrientes de aire golpeaban las ventanas, furiosas. Nishi se sentía algo inquieto. Tenía los brazos amoratados de los golpes que le propinaron el día anterior, y la gran pila de papeles le pesaba el doble da lo habitual. Cuando por fin llegó al último piso, jadeando, la gran pila de papeles voló en todas direcciones. Totalmente desanimado, comenzó a recoger todos los papeles, pero cada vez que reunía un par volvían a volar. Tiró los cuatro papeles que tenía en la mano, hasta las narices de todo aquello. Al menos, allí arriba no había nadie que pudiese ver sus patéticos intentos de recolección de papeles. Recorrió el pasillo, intentando descubrir de donde provenían aquellas ráfagas de viento que le hacían cerrar los ojos y volar su corbata. Se extrañó al comprobar que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas a conciencia. Entonces, ¿de donde provenían aquellas ráfagas? Siguió adelante en el pasillo, hasta que llegó a las últimas escaleras. Escuchó como la puerta de arriba se golpeaba, y supuso, con éxito, que de allí provenía el viento. Supuestamente, esa puerta estaba cerrada a conciencia todos los días del año, para prevenir ningún accidente, por lo que le extrañó bastante. Con pasos temblorosos, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, que se golpeaba una y otra vez, cerrándose y abriéndose, de manera muy peligrosa. Empujó con toda su fuerza la puerta hacia fuera, abriéndola del todo, y calló de bruces, golpeándose la mejilla derecha contra las baldosas de la azotea. Se levantó justo a tiempo, ya que la puerta estaba apunto de volver a golpearse, y él tenía la cabeza en su trayectoria. Dando un par de tumbos, se puso en pie. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se quedó maravillado con el cielo gris, cubierto de nubes. Desde la azotea, que era bastante extensa y estaba totalmente vacía, se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad. Con cuidado de no caerse abajo, se sentó en el punto en que acababan las baldosas, dejando los pies colgando en el aire. Cerró los ojos y se recostó, viendo las nubes grises moverse a una velocidad considerable mientras dejaba que el furioso aire lo meciese.

Esa fue la primera y única vez que había encontrado la puerta de la azotea abierta (por razones que aún desconocía), a pesar de que más de una vez, sobre todo en días grises, había ido a comprobar si volvía a estar abierta.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que al doblar la esquina que llevaba a las siguientes escaleras, chocó contra una de sus "compañeras de clase"; cosa que hizo que diese un pasó atrás, volviendo a la realidad. A la chica, regordeta y con gafas, se le cayó la gran pila de papeles que transportaba dificultosamente al suelo, haciendo que todos los papeles se esparciesen por las baldosas del pasillo.

— ¡Lo siento mucho Joichiro-san! — se excusó la muchacha, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Nishi no dijo nada y ella se puso colorada, agachándose rápidamente a recoger el desastre que se había armado.

Nishi, mientras tanto, siguió callado. Debía admitir que le había sorprendido un poco que aquella chica conociese su nombre (aunque él no conseguía situarla en ninguna clase, y, eh, con la fama que le había salido de debajo de las piedras últimamente quizás no era tan raro que supiese su nombre, sino más bien el hecho de que lo hubiese pronunciado correctamente y con honoríficos y todo), pero más aún que no hubiese mostrado ni un ápice de miedo o recelo contra su persona y que lo hubiese mirado directamente a los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, no había mostrado más que una expresión de vergüenza total ante su torpeza; y era absolutamente imposible que no hubiese escuchado todos los rumores que circulaban sobre él. Sobre todo si se sabía su nombre de antemano. Vio como la chica se arrodillaba para recoger todos los papeles, que no eran pocos, pero él ni se inmutó.

Cuando ya había recogido la mayoría, Nishi se movió por fin. Se agachó y agarró bruscamente los últimos tres papeles que quedaban esparcidos por el suelo. La chica se levantó con cuidado y miró a Nishi, insegura. Éste, empujó los papeles contra el pecho de la otra y los soltó. La muchacha, muy sorprendido, tuvo el tiempo justo e cogerlos antes de que cayesen.

— Mira por dónde andas — fue lo único que dijo él, secamente. Después, siguió su camino como si nada, dejando a la sonrojada muchacha en mitad del pasillo, con la pila de papeles nuevamente en las manos.

Por fin llegó al último piso, y subió las escaleras que daban a la puerta de la azotea. Giró el pomo solo para comprobar que, como ya imaginaba, la puerta estaba cerrada. Sin pensarlo demasiado, estrujó el pomo de la puerta cerrando la mano. Gracias a la fuerza del traje que llevaba debajo de la ropa, el pomo de la puerta apenas opuso resistencia y se quedó con él en la mano. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta; después tendría que volver a ponerlo en su lugar correctamente si no quería que nadie sospechase nada; aunque dudaba realmente que alguien se molestase en comprobarlo siquiera.

La brisa le acarició la cara nada más entrar, y se llenó los pulmones todo lo que pudo antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente; no quería que nadie fuese allí a tocarle las pelotas después de las molestias que se había tomado.

Su almuerzo, ahora que su madre no estaba allí para preparárselo, consistía en un bollo de pan de melón que se había comprado en aquel supermercado que abría las 24 horas del día aquella misma mañana. Se tumbó boca arriba en mitad de la azotea y mordió el pan con ganas después de quitarle el envoltorio, sonriendo mientras recordaba la situación en la que se había encontrado aquella mañana.

Y es que aquel estúpido pelirrojo detrás del mostrador tenía tan mala pinta que parecía que un camión le hubiese pasado por encima. Al menos siete veces.

– Hey – le saludó el pequeño con algo de descaro, dispuesto a tocarle un poco las narices y, como no, dispuesto a descubrir si realmente Gantz le había dejado sin recuerdos... Y si era posible hacerle recordar lo jodida que estaba ahora su vida sin su pequeña amante, que había dejado de respirar mientras él estaba medio chamuscado a su lado.

– Bienvenido – se limitó a murmurar el otro, pasando por el escaner el panecillo que Nishi había lanzado y cobrándole sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

El menor de ellos debía admitir que el penoso estado en el que se encontraba el otro no estaba haciendo más que mejorar el buen día que tenía ya de por sí, y no meter el dedo en la obvia herida psicológica que tenía el otro hubiese sido casi un crimen para él, aunque recordase lo pasado en aquella habitación (cosa que le quedaba por comprobar todavía).

– Y, dime, – continuó casualmente mientras guardaba el panecillo en su bolsa del colegio – ¿cómo te van las cosas... – y añadió el toque final en tono burlón – …, Shinji?

Al oír su nombre el pelirrojo levantó la mirada de sus zapatos e inspeccionó a Nishi cuidadosamente. Ahora que se miraban cara a cara, las marcadas ojeras y cara pálida y cara más delgada de lo habitual del pelirrojo hicieron que el corazón de del otro latiera mínimamente más rápido y una sádica media-sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios, contento con el deplorable estado del otro, que lo miraba algo desconcertado desde el otro lado del mostrador. En la tienda no había nadie más, y hasta dentro de veinte minutos el pequeño no tenía que pillar el tren, por lo que se quedaría allí un rato, jugando con la mente del otro.

– Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos?

La sonrisa de Nishi se ensanchó un poco.

– ¿Qué dices, hombre? Si nos conocimos allí, ya sabes...

Shinji levantó una ceja, algo desconcertado. Aquel niño le sonaba de algo, pero no lograba acordarse. Una vez más, se notó al borde de las lágrimas, por lo que agachó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con la manga del uniforme.

Oh, madre mía... ¿En serio había logrado hacerle llorar? Intentó no comenzar a carcajearse allí mismo; aquello era demasiado bueno como para estropearlo en aquel instante. Parecía que la otra parte no se acordaba de nada, pero su subconsciente sí que lo hacía, y todo aquello parecía estar haciéndole pasar una buen mala pasada.

– Lo siento, yo no...

Y ahora el pelirrojo se estaba disculpando. Nishi agradeció que el otro no estuviese mirando, porque era totalmente incapaz de borrar la extraña sonrisa que se le había formado en la cara.

– Sí, hombre, ya sabes... Aquella habitación.

Shinji no pareció responder a aquello, pero el otro notó un extraño zumbido en la oreja. Hasta ahí podía hablar sin que sus sesos bañasen la tienda entera, al parecer. Claro que eso no impediría que siguiese divirtiéndose como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Rápidamente, y antes de que el pelirrojo atinase a echarlo de allí, sacó un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel de su bolsa del colegio, escribió rápidamente en él y se lo metió a un muy sorprendido pelirrojo en la boca.

– Ahí tienes todas las respuestas a tus preguntas.

Y nada más decir eso Nishi salió por la puerta, riendo malvadamente por lo bajo y ganándose miradas raras de los transeúntes mientras Shinji seguía paralizado en su sitio, con el trozo de papel todavía medio-metido en la boca.

Mientras recordaba todo aquello, tumbado boca arriba en la azotea y con el pan en la boca, no pudo evitar que le diese la risa y acabó boca abajo, tosiendo e intentando no ahogarse mientras se reía, sin poder parar.

Menos mal que allí no había nadie para verlo en aquel estado, o tendría que liarse a tiros para cerrarles al boca.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

*Saliendo lentamente del agujero de la vergüenza*

Más de un año, no me lo puedo creer... Mis más sinceras disculpas a todo el mundo, de verdad. Qué decir, no tengo excusa... Y no es sólo que no haya publicado, sino que no he seguido en contacto con nadie durante todo este tiempo. Mis disculpas otra vez. No me extrañaría que la poca maravillosa gente que me leía antes lo haya dejado de hacer, por no hablar de que ni siquiera he contactado con la adorable persona que antes me beteaba, por miedo a que me de con una piedra en toda la cara por gili****as. Así pues, siento si hay alguna cosa rara en el capítulo.

Lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido es seguir con la historia y publicar... Así que aquí está, pues. Qué más decir... ¿Perdón de nuevo?

No pensaba ni mencionar que he (tenido que) vuelto a leer toda la historia de nuevo para poder escribí y casi me da un yuyu cuando he visto lo mal escritos que están los primeros capítulos. HORROR. Voy a arreglarlos cuanto antes pero actualizar venía primero... Supongo. Y después de un año no creo ni que mi estilo siga siendo el mismo ._.

*Volviendo al agujero* No volverá a pasar, lo juro.

N.

_P.D: Los primeros capítulos del fic están siendo modificados; el primero ya ha sido parcialmente editado y tiene mucha mejor pinta. Si bien el contenido es el mismo (más o menos) os animo a echarle un pequeño vistacito._


	15. Las novelas sado-masoquistas de mi madre

**Notas de autor: **Que nadie se asuste por el nuevo personaje, leer hasta el final para mayores detalles.

* * *

><p>Primera hora de clase. Segunda fila de pupitres, comenzando por la derecha. Sentado sobre la mesa, las piernas estiradas y apoyadas en el suelo. Pelo negro, suelto.<p>

Objetivo fijado.

Comienzo de la clase. Movimientos elegantes, casi felinos por parte del objetivo. Mano derecha a la cabellera, despejando los perspicaces ojos con un rápido movimiento y dejando ahora una oreja descubierta; preciosa, elegante como el resto de su cuerpo... Esbelto, bien formado, sexy. Perfecto. Dionisíaco.

Maldición interna; dos segundos de observación perdidos en idílicas recreaciones de todo lo que es y podría ser aquel cuerpo sin ropa alguna. El objetivo se ha sentado ya, justo delante, tan cerca que casi se puede llenar las fosas nasales con su increíble aroma masculino. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi inhumano por no alargar la mano y pasear la yema los dedos por el pequeñito trozo de piel de su increíble cuello, el cual se ve entre su sedoso pelo azabache, intenta disimular ante el profesor (que acaba de llegar a clase, según ha visto por el rabillo del ojo) mientras sigue el suave compás de la respiración de su objetivo.

De su amado.

De su obsesión.

De aquel que lo visitaba todos los días en sueños, incluso cuando estaba despierto.

Aquel Adonis que lo atormentaba con sus andares.

Aquella mirada que se había vuelto peligrosa, en llamas, hará poco más de un mes.

Había algo, ese algo que ni siquiera podía verse, sólo sentirse.

Tenía totalmente claro cuando la pequeña curiosidad que había sentido por Shion Izumi se había convertido en una obsesión tan grande que ni siquiera podía respirar sin pensar él, tan claro que le daba escalofríos. Y es que, aquel mismo día en el que había visto como Izumi, ni corto ni perezoso, se metía en aquella lujosa limusina y la robaba como quien roba un caramelo a un niño y no una limusina de varios millones a una pandilla de mafiosos, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Había observado, con el corazón en un puño, como Izumi metía la mano por la ventanilla así sin más y se metía en el coche para hacer que el motor rugiese sin esfuerzo, todo siendo visto desde el pasillo del pequeño supermercado, haciéndole olvidar que hacía rato que dudaba entre si comprar ramen pre-cocinado o un bollo de pan para cenar. Si la cara que puso en aquel momento había incluso alertado a un par de clientes (aunque mayormente había sido porque la sorpresa le hizo tirar la estantería entera, con botes de ramen y todo, al suelo), la expresión que debió de tener plasmada en la cara cuando escuchó en las noticias que la limusina robada había tenido un accidente podría haber alertado hasta a la persona con la sangre más fría del mundo. Una vez más, el ramen que sostenía se derramó, sobre sus muslos y suelo, haciendo que diese saltitos intentando aliviar el dolor y tirando la gran mayoría de cosas que tenía esparcidas por su pequeña, sucia y desordenada habitación de alquiler.

Y si logró tener algún tipo de expresión en su rostro aquellas dos veces, cuando vio como Izumi se paseaba como si nada al día siguiente por el colegio debió de tener la expresión más expresiva, válgase la redundancia, que había tenido en toda su vida; aunque no es que fuese difícil, teniendo en cuanta que pocas cosas, por no decir ninguna, habían conseguido jamás que sacase alguna emoción a flote.

Aquella extraña aura que su compañero de clase emitía... No era normal. Y antes no había estado ahí.

¿Sería a causa de todo lo ocurrido con la limusina de la yakuza? Aunque sería la explicación más lógica, sabía que no podía ser eso. Debía de ser otra cosa. Otro algo. Algo **más **grande.

¿Pero qué podía ser más grave que robar una limusina a la mafia, tener un accidente mortal con un camión y después aparecer al día siguiente como si nada, totalmente ileso? ¿Acaso sus ojos le habían gastado una mala broma?

Si algo se le daba bien de verdad era psicoanalizar a las personas. **Sabía **que ese algo existía. **Sabía **que sus ojos no le habían jugado una mala broma. **Sabía** que aquella extraña aura que emitía no eran imaginaciones suyas. Era algo peligroso, pero que lo atraía tanto que no podía parar de observar y apuntar mentalmente todos y cada uno de sus pequeños gestos, movimientos...

A partir de aquella mañana, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar al otro joven con morbosa admiración. Por desgracia o por fortuna, además, se sentaba delante suyo.

¿Cruel broma del destino?

Ya no podía prestar atención en clase; le era físicamente imposible. De una manera o de otra, siempre dejaba que sus gafas se deslizasen delicadamente hasta la punta de la nariz, y observaba protegido tras su largo flequillo el cuello de su compañero de clase, como se llevaba el fino cabello detrás de la oreja de una manera delicadamente masculina.

¿Acaso era posible ser delicadamente masculino? Nunca había leído semejante cosa en sus novelas. Ni en las de su madre.

Posible o no, Izumi lo lograría, seguro.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Izumi lo estaba volviendo loco, loco de remate.

Si bien sus excelentes notas no habían sufrido ningún tipo de cambio (al fin y al cabo, teniendo un cerebro como el suyo no era necesario prestar atención en clase), sus hábitos sí que habrían sufrido un cambio considerable; más grande del que podría jamás imaginar.

De todas formas, importándole un comino todo y todos mientras tuviese al gran Izumi para observar, aquella misma tarde dio un paso más y se convirtió oficialmente en un criminal: una vez finalizadas las clases, decidió seguir a Izumi.

Jamás antes había tenido el significado de la palabra "acosar" tan claro como en aquél momento de absoluta lucidez en la que comenzó a seguirlo.

Y allá iba Izumi, despidiéndose de sus compañeros de clase y saliendo por la puerta delantera seguido de un extraño chico de gafas con el pelo negro y enmarañado. Aunque no es que fuese consciente de ello, puesto que tenía cosas mejores en las que centrar su atención.

Una de ellas era Gantz, por ejemplo. Por otro lado, las misiones de Gantz, seguido de las personas que habían sobrevivido a la última misión impuesta por Gantz, los pocos puntos que Gantz...

Bien, quizás aquello se le estaba yendo un tanto de las manos. Si bien no quería admitirlo, al final siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: necesitaban maldito trabajo en equipo. Altamente estúpido, desde luego, pero no parecía haber otra. Por supuesto, su esbelto culo iba primero; pero cierta colaboración por parte de los demás parecía necesaria, o acabarían muriendo. Pero, desde luego, con semejante equipo... Meh.

Ya casi llegando a la estación de trenes, Izumi siguió sumido en sus pensamientos. Contactar con el resto del equipo no sería una mala idea... Vale, sí que lo era. Pero, ¿qué otra alternativa le quedaba? Se negaba a acabar las misiones con el tiempo pegado al culo como la última vez. O peor, no acabarla y palmarla por el camino.

Ya había llegado a una, más o menos, decente decisión; pero contactar con el resto del equipo antes de la siguiente misión parecía poco probable. Contactar con Nishi sería lo primero; a partir de ahí sería pan comido. Mediante él podría llegar a la estúpida rubia, estaba seguro de que en aquel papel que el crío recibió estaba al menos su email, y seguro que la chavala había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para no poder decir que no y tendría ahora el número de los otros dos estúpidos viejos. Así pues, comenzando por Nishi, acabaría teniendo al información de contacto de... Todos aquellos inútiles idiotas.

Genial.

Con lo siguiente que debería hacer más o menos claro, ahora debería encargarse del problema que tenía entre manos. O siguiéndole de cerca desde hace un rato, mejor dicho. Estaba casi seguro de que lo había hecho desde el colegio; aunque no estaba cien por cien seguro. De todas formas, podía ser posible que, por alguna razón ajena a él y que le importaba un comino, aunque usualmente no usaba esa línea de tren (o el tren en general) necesitase usarla aquel día y por eso había acabado andando detrás suyo. Lo que lo hacía sospechoso era el hecho de que se medio-escondiese detrás de uno de los carteles y lo observase de manera extraña. Bueno, eso de observar era más que nada una suposición, teniendo en cuenta el ángulo en el que doblaba el cuello para levantar la cabeza y mirarle, puesto que todo aquel pelo negro y las gafas no le dejaban ver realmente sus ojos; por no hablar de que él estaba observando de vuelta sólo por el rabillo del ojo y no directamente.

La verdad es que aquello de jugar a ver quién es el rey del sigilo que puede observar al otro más sigilosamente era bastante raro, aunque si había que liarse a ostia limpia por el título pues, eh, qué coño, a ostias se liarían pues. Aunque, realmente, no le convenía demasiado. Si no se equivocaba, aquel extraño ser que lo perseguía y observaba desde detrás de la gruesa montura de las gafas era Kazushi Haruto, quien ostentaba el primer puesto en la lista de puntuaciones del año y que se sentaba exactamente detrás de él. Meterse con el mejor estudiante del colegio no le daría buena fama... Claro que no era él quien estaba persiguiéndolo de manera extraña.

El tren llegó por fin al andén, que estaba casi tan vacío como el propio tren; aquel era el momento idóneo para comprobar si realmente estaba siendo... ¿Perseguido? ¿Acosado? ¿Siendo víctima de una futura emboscada? Qué ridículo sonaba todo aquello.

Sin mirar al otro estudiante, se giró y anduvo con grandes zancadas y paso ligero hacia el último vagón. Sus insulsos y poco animados esfuerzos parecieron dar fruto, ya que escuchó los bien coordinados y rápidos pasos que su ¿acosador? dio para alcanzarlo. Tuvo suerte, ya que el vagón que había elegido estaba completamente vacío.

Nada más escuchó las puertas cerrarse se giró bruscamente para encarar a Haruto, que dio un respingo, sobresaltado. Algo alentado por la reacción, Izumi casi se sintió como el cazador que era en Gantz, dispuesto a saltar encima de su extraña presa (ya que el otro sí que se parecía un poco a un alien, en cierto retorcido sentido). Así pues, tirando todos sus planes de dialogar por las buenas por la ventanilla del tren, que ahora se movía a toda velocidad (si es que a aquel lento traqueteo se podía llamar **velocidad**), agarró a Haruto por las solapas de su arrugada camisa blanca y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo para, con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, dejarlo caer bruscamente sobre los asientos.

Y allí se encontró de repente Haruto, sentado en los asientos de un tren que ni siquiera sabía a dónde se dirigía con la persona que se dedicaba a acosar sentada en su regazo para inmovilizarlo completamente, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cabeza por si se le ocurría dejar de hacer contacto visual. No sabía si debía tener miedo o no, pero la excitación que le había provocado todo aquel movimiento repentino no era algo que hubiese leído en un libro de texto antes, por lo que se limitó a intentar respirar apresuradamente.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó retóricamente Izumi, con su sonrisa más amable plasmada en el rostro – Parece que el cazador ha sido cazado.

Y Haruto se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Se suponía que aquel era el momento en el que confesaba sus crímenes y el policía bueno (o malo) lo esposaba e interrogaba en plan dominatrix? Bueno, quizás ahí estaba liando sus novelas policíacas con las extrañas novelas eróticas de su cincuentona madre.

Mientras tanto, se limitó a saborear cada palabra que salía de los labios de Izumi, tan cerca de los suyos propios...

– ¿Podrías aclararme, por favor, a qué es debido este extraño seguimiento al que me estás sometiendo? No recuerdo haberme metido en algún tipo de problema que requiera que una prodigiosa mente como la tuya tenga que hacer intervención, Kazushi-san.

Izumi cerró la boca entonces y esperó pacientemente a que el otro respondiese. Sinceramente, dudaba mucho fuese por ahí diciendo que se le había subido al regazo para inmovilizarlo; principalmente porque nunca lo había oído hablar con nadie a parte de algún profesor. Y eso sólo había visto, nada de escuchar. ¿Cómo sonaría la voz de un alien listísimo? Estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

"Piensa, Haruto, piensa. Cabeza fría."

¿Cómo se las arreglaban los héroes en las novelas para salir de situaciones extrañas como aquellas? Vale, normalmente los héroes no acosaban a otros. Y menos si esos otros eran hombres. A menos que esos hombres fueran hombres de esos. De esos malos. Izumi no era malo. ¿Lo era? Robó una limusina. Una limusina de la mafia. Jamás había leído que ninguno de los tipos buenos robasen una limusina. Una moto en plan "¡Soy la policía y la necesito por un momento, luego se la devuelvo!" sí, pero una limusina no. Entonces, ¿Izumi era malo? Bueno, parecía a punto de sodomizarlo en aquel momento. ¿Eso era bueno o era malo? En las novelas de su madre aquellos tipos dominantes no eran malos. Bueno, no siempre. Pero también eran buenos, algunos. ¿Entonces Izumi era bueno? Vale, la cosa no era aquella. ¿Qué responderle? Eso era la cosa en el momento. Si Izumi resultaba ser algún tipo de dominatrix, pero en hombre, y bueno, aunque no robase motos en plan "¡Soy la policía y la necesito por un momento, luego se la devuelvo!", pero sí limusinas en plan "Molo mazo", algo tendría que contestarle. ¿No? Porque lo lógico es que cuando alguien te hace una pregunta hay responder. ¿Cual era la pregunta?

"¿Podrías aclararme, por favor, a qué es debido este extraño seguimiento al que me estás sometiendo? "

Ah, sí, eso. No estaba preparado para responder esa pregunta. Vamos, ni él mismo sabía la respuesta. Un momento, él siempre lo sabía todo. O casi todo. Todavía no era capaz de saber qué pensaba el resto de la gente (también llamado leer mentes) pero, eh, tiempo al tiempo. ¿Por qué perseguía a Izumi? Porque era interesante. Porque le atraía. Le intrigaba. Claro que esa no es razón suficiente para acosar a alguien. ¿No? Claro que él no entendía las mentes de los acosadores, porque no era uno. Bueno... Sí lo era. Vale. Primer punto aclarado. Y ya, para llegar de una vez a la respuesta. ¿Qué pretendía conseguir con todo aquel seguimiento? Lo pensé unos instantes. Debía de ser eso lo que quería conseguir.

Claro, aquello era exactamente como en las novelas que había leído.

Haruto empujó entonces la montura de sus gafas con el dedo índice para ponerlas en su sitio y habló con la voz en calma y segura. Ya que, si bien parecían horas dentro de su mente, no había pasado ni un segundo desde que Izumi había terminado de hablar.

– Este extraño seguimiento al que te estoy sometiendo tiene como objetivo única y exclusivamente que me ates al cabecero de la cama y me folles como la perra que soy.

Al ver la cara extraña que puso Izumi, entre sorprendido y divertido, supo que algo no había ido bien.

Retrocedamos.

Izumi, mientras tenía presa al otro de manera un tanto sensual y cuestionable, preguntó:

– ¿Podrías aclararme, por favor, a qué es debido este extraño seguimiento al que me estás sometiendo? No recuerdo haberme metido en algún tipo de problema que requiera que una prodigiosa mente como la tuya tenga que hacer intervención, Kazushi-san.

Inmediata respuesta de parte de Haruto, que se puso las gafas en su sitio y dijo con voz segura, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo:

– Este extraño seguimiento al que te estoy sometiendo tiene como objetivo única y exclusivamente que me ates al cabecero de la cama y me folles como la perra que soy.

…

Caracoles...

Había vuelto a liar sus novelas policíacas con las extrañas novelas eróticas sado-masoquistas de su madre. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía decir? Él jamás se equivocaba, por lo que intentar enmendar un error era algo un tanto nuevo.

– ¿Eh? – Izumi no estaba muy seguro de lo que había escuchado. Bueno, lo estaba. Pero no acababa de creérselo. ¿El mejor estudiante de su colegio le había pedido qué? ¿Que le atase a la cama y le hiciese qué cosas?

Vale, wow. No es que sonase del todo mal. Pero tendría que hacer algunas comprobaciones primero.

– Disculpa, mira, ha habido un pequeño malentendido. Lo que quería decir es que... – Haruto comenzó a explicar el gran error que había cometido (el primero desde hacía muchísimos años), pero dejó la frase colgando cuando Izumi le quitó las gafas de un tirón y las lanzó al asiento de al lado.

Agarró entonces el pelo del otro con la mano, apartándoselo de la cara. Ojos grandes y verdes, nariz recta y respingona, labios casi como los de una chica, cara fina y proporcionada, piel suave y pálida. Mirase por dónde se mirase, una de aquellas bellezas andróginas que se veían de vez en cuando. Se levantó entonces de encima del otro y, agarrándolo del antebrazo, hizo que se levantase. De altura más bien bajita, pero quizás casi unos buenos diez centímetros más alto que Nishi.

Vale, todo en su lugar. Aprobado casi con méritos.

¿Por qué no? El otro prácticamente se lo había suplicado (aunque aquella monótona voz no era de súplica ni por asomo, pero bueno), y aunque jamás se había tirado a un chico antes, no podía quejarse de las pintas que tenía una vez quitadas las gafas y el pelo más o menos en su sitio.

Aquello le podría servir de experiencia... Así, cuando por fin le pusiese las manos encima a Nishi, le gustaría tanto que le acabaría suplicando que se lo follase una y otra vez, sin resistirse ni insultarle ni nada. Aunque claro que la primera vez lo haría, se resistiría, insultaría y gritaría como un loco, pero ahí estaba la gracia. Someterlo poquito a poquito.

– Parece que vas a obtener tú objetivo... – Izumi sonrió de manera retorcida mientras le agarraba de manera un tanto brusca la cara, dispuesto a casi violarlo allí mismo – ...pero no me vengas con que te arrepientes a mitad de camino.

La expresión del más pequeño no cambió ante sus frías palabras, pero Haruto sintió como el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier instante. Estaba seguro de que ahora era el momento en el que acabaría siendo besado (o lanzado a los asientos para ser salvajemente penetrado sin más), y no es que en aquel momento le importase demasiado.

Pero, al final, nada de eso ocurrió, ya que un muy molesto pequeñajo decidió que gritar de disgusto ante aquello era buenísima idea.

– ¡Argh, Dios mío! – gritó Nishi, que acababa de entrar por la puerta al vagón, al ver semejante escena – ¡Vamos, no me jodas!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong>

Seeeeh, bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeno. Prometí no más Oc, creo, pero como todos esta vola de pelo con gafas tien su propósito y... Nah, que es mi fic y me gustan los tipos con gafas, que le vamos a hacer. En el próximo cap acción Nishi Izumi, de verdad de la buena.

Estoy pensando subir el rating a M, porque las cosas que escribo cada vez se me van más de las manos. Ains.


	16. Los trenes NO son picaderos STOP NOW

**Notas de autor:** Advertencia, Nishi siendo extremadamente malhablado.

* * *

><p>¡Joder! Adiós a todo el buen humor de aquel día de sopetón. Vamos, que no le jodiesen, Nishi pensó. ¡Izumi era la última jodida persona del planeta a la que quería ver! O la segunda, después de su padrastro; pero debía aplaudir la facilidad con la que había escalado un puesto en la lista, más que nada por lo que parecía que estaba haciendo con una tipa allí, sin vergüenza alguna... ¡En mitad del puto vagón! ¡Justo en el maldito vagón al que Nishi se había subido!<p>

Cuando uno se va a subir a un vagón del tren se supone que, como mucho, tiene que andar con cuidado para no caerse a las vías, darse un golpe contra la puerta o quedarse atascado en ella, que no haya demasiada gente dentro... ¡Pero no con cuidado de no encontrarse a nadie fornicando allí mismo, de pie! O a punto de hacerlo; qué más daba.

A Nishi le dio la sensación de que Izumi iba a decir algo cuando notó su presencia, pero... ¡No le daba la puta gana de escucharlo! No satisfecho con la cara de sorpresa que había puesto y, importándole una mierda lo que la tipa que iba a ser follada allí mismo pensase, se acercó con pasos rápidos para decirle cuatro cosas sobre los antecedentes homosexuales de Izumi. A ver si después de eso la tía seguía teniendo ganas de...

Oh...

Oh, vamos...

Vistiendo un uniforme de chico... Y aquello no tenía pinta alguna de ser cosplay.

Se hizo el silencio unos segundos. Izumi soltó la cara de Haruto, el cual se giró levemente para mirar a Nishi a los ojos y observar, ya que los dos tenían prácticamente la misma altura.

Y entonces, repentinamente, una enorme oleada de rabia golpeó a Nishi en toda la cara.

– Pero, tú... – comenzó a murmurar, temblando mientras miraba la algo sorprendida expresión Izumi de soslayo, con odio – Tú...

Y un segundo después los gritos de Nishi invadieron todo el vagón. Haruto se cubrió con cuidado las orejas, pero sin perderse detalle; aquel niño parecía conocer a Izumi después de todo, el cual no atinó a nada más que comenzar a decir "Oye, Nishi..."

– ¡¿Pero tú acaso no sabes qué es la maldita decencia?! ¡Hijo de la grandísima puta! ¡Gracias por joderme el día con tu puta presencia! ¡Ya lo que me faltaba! ¡Uno no puede siquiera subirse al tren tranquilo sin encontrarse con la cara de algún indeseado! ¡Ostia!

Pequeña pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire. Izumi, estupefacto, fue a contestar, pero para entonces Nishi ya había tomado aire y gritaba de nuevo, apuntando con dedo acusador a Izumi.

– ¡¿Acaso te dedicas a acosar sexualmente y atacar a todos los chicos de los alrededores?! ¡Pedazo de marica! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Ahora me doy cuenta de que no soy el único al que te dedicas a atrapar con tus sucias zarpas y tu asquerosa lengua! ¡Puag! ¡Eres peor que una jodida serpiente! ¡La morralla como tú debería desaparecer del mundo! ¡No comprend...!

– Anda, ya vale. Ea, ea. – le dijo Izumi mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano derecha, intentando calmar al niño enrabietado; a lo que el otro contestó con un enfurecido manotazo.

– ¡No me toques con las sucias manos con las que tocas a otros!

Izumi sonrió un poco, cínicamente, con aquella expresión de superioridad que hacía que a Nishi le dieran ganas de partirle la cara en tres, en seis y en nueve. Después bufó, como si estuviese exasperado en lugar de altamente divertido, e intentó poner una expresión seria.

– Nishi-kun, querido, – comenzó, haciendo que a Nishi se le pusiesen los pelos como escarpias con sólo su tono de voz – no comprendo a qué viene todo esta escenita de celos cuando fuiste tú el que protestó tanto cuando te puse las manos encima. ¿Acaso eres una de esas personas a las que les gusta decir que no pero, en realidad, quieren que les den duro porque les pone resistirse?

¿Acaso no era ese el problema, al fin y al cabo? Que no fuese al único al que tocase. Él mismo lo había soltado por ese preciosa y sucia boquita suya, si bien no parecía consciente de ello.

Y Nishi se quedó mudo. Sin habla. Abrió mucho los ojos y boqueó, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin decir nada. Entonces su cara ardió, su cuerpo tembló de rabia y Izumi casi podía ver humo saliendo de sus orejas y fuego por la boca, como un dragón enfurecido. Dios, todo aquello era demasiado entretenido...

Y así comenzó la Tercera Guerra Mundial, dentro del vagón de un tren.

Cuando Nishi abrió la boca para gritar y el puño para hacer volar al otro sinvergüenza por los aires, Izumi se debatió entre meterle el puño en la boca para que no gritase o parar el inminente puñetazo, ya que si lo evitaba la fuerza del traje de Gantz se cargaría al menos medio vagón... Porque Izumi estaba casi 100% seguro de que, después de la desastrosa última misión sin el traje, Nishi lo llevaría puesto en ese mismo instante.

Y al final no llegó a hacer ni una cosa ni la otra; ya que a Haruto le pareció muy buena idea ponerle la zancadilla a Nishi en aquel mismo instante, haciendo que trastabillase por culpa de la postura de ataque en la que estaba y cayese en brazos de Izumi; el cual los había abierto en el último segundo. Estrujó al otro en sus brazos todo lo que pudo, para que no se le ocurriese atacar ni hablar; ya que ahora tenía la cara enterrada en el pecho del otro, y la gran mano de Izumi no le permitía echarse atrás ni siquiera para sacar la cara de allí y respirar.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué narices pasa aquí, jovenzuelos?! – los pocos segundos de silencio (a parte del traqueteo del vagón) que se producieron al cubrir la boca de Nishi duraron poco cuando un joven policía con cara de pocos amigos entró al vagón, hablando con voz potente e imponente – Hemos recibido quejas de otros pasajeros que están al menos tres vagones de distancia de vuestro griterío. ¡Vais a tener que acompañarme a que os haga algunas preguntas a comisaría!

¿A comisaría a qué? ¡Los cojones iba a Izumi a ir a la puta comisaría cuando por fin tenía entre manos algo bueno! (Literalmente hablando).

El tren se paró entonces; ya habían llegado a la siguiente parada. Nada más notar que el traqueteo del tren había comenzado a cesar mientras el policía hablaba lo tuvo bien claro. Nunca venía mal echarse una pequeña carrerita...

El tren paró e Izumi no perdió el tiempo. Se echó a un muy sorprendido Nishi al hombro, como si fuese un bombero salvando a un muy malhumorado y malhablado crío de las llamas, y salió pitando del tren por el estrecho hueco, sin esperar que las puertas se abriesen del todo y haciendo caer de culo a varios pasajeros que iban a subirse al tren en ese instante.

– ¡¿Se pude saber qué coño haces?! – gritó Nishi por encima de todo el ruido que se formó en la estación al ver semejante espectáculo, intentando que Izumi lo soltase, sin éxito – ¡Deja de correr en este puto instante! ¡Vas a empeorarlo todo!

Izumi se mantuvo callado, a pesar de estar altamente tentado de tirarlo allí mismo en mitad de la calle, y siguió corriendo mientras esquivaba con facilidad a la gente y salía de la estación. Si hacía aquello las posibilidades de volver a encontrárselo fuera de una misión eran, si bien no mínimas, lo suficientemente escasas como para que se molestase demasiado en buscarlo; por no hablar de que seguramente el otro lo evitaría cambiando el tren que tomaba habitualmente o algo así. El niño se las apañaría para pasar de él, eso seguro. Y necesitaban un entrenamiento medio decente al menos si querían seguir con vida al final de la semana.

Y también quería tirárselo, para qué mentir. Usando el poder del traje no tenía siquiera que hacer gran esfuerzo, aunque Nishi se estuviese resistiendo con ganas... Aunque no con todas las ganas. El pequeño que tenía echado al hombro podía liarla mucho más usando el poder del traje que gritando y golpeándole la espalda con los puños y el pecho con las piernas. ¿Tendría acaso, en el fondo, curiosidad por saber qué ocurriría si seguía allí, con él?

– No conviene que montes tanto escándalo – la voz y expresión fría y calmada de Haruto, a pesar de estar corriendo a toda velocidad tras ellos, hizo que Nishi se sorprendiese un poco; pero puso mala cara de todas formas – Parece ser que nos están pisando los talones.

Odiaba tener que escuchar mierda de alguien que acaba de conocer pero, al mirar por encima del hombro de Haruto vio que, efectivamente, aquel policía del metro no se había quedado allí pasmado; ni mucho menos. Con la gorra bien agarrada en la mano y la media melena castaña al viento, igualito que en aquellas películas americanas en las que el policía bueno perseguía a los villanos (Nishi sólo era una víctima, maldito sea todo el mundo), los perseguía a una velocidad que quitaba el hipo; ganando cada vez más terreno a pesar de que Izumi no paraba de dar giros inesperados en las esquinas; llevando a Nishi a vete a saber qué inhóspito lugar del mundo.

Maldita sea...

– ¡Creo que aquí es donde partimos caminos, Izumi-san! – gritó repentinamente Haruto, y se dio media vuelta abruptamente, corriendo ahora hacia el policía en lugar de huir de él – ¡Hasta mañana!

Y Nishi flipó en colores. No pudo ver qué más pasaba porque Izumi giró en una esquina. Joder, quizás podrían haber visto como se llevaba un par de mamporros...

– Me da que tu amiguito se va a llevar una buena. Já. – murmuró para sí mismo, el codo apoyado en la espalda del otro y la cabeza en la palma de su propia mano para mirar alrededor e intentar adivinar dónde narices estaban ahora que andaban a una velocidad normal.

– Él verá lo que hace, no es cosa mía realmente – contestó Izumi, que estaba atento a todo lo que hacía el otro, rodeando con el brazo derecho las piernas del otro con algo más de cuidado ahora que no se resistía.

El más pequeño de los dos no se esperaba una respuesta, pero ahora que el otro tipo se había largado andaba de mejor humor, sin saber realmente muy bien por qué. Já, claro que eso no significaba que su humor fuese bueno; ni mucho menos. Simplemente se estaba dejando llevar, ya un poco harto de todo.

Si las cosas no iban bien siempre podría volarle la cabeza a Izumi con la pistola que tenía en la bolsa del colegio...

–

– ¿El número de teléfono de quién para qué? – Nishi, sentado en el sofá de casa de Izumi con las piernas estiradas, arqueó una ceja.

De alguna manera u otra se había dejado llevar y, allí estaba ahora, mirando como el otro servía tazas de té mientras hacía preguntas estúpidas que no venían a nada.

– Ya me has oído – Izumi se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas y poniendo la taza de té encima de la mesa de café – Aquella tipa te dio un papel aquella vez, ¿cierto? En la habitación.

El otro se quedó callado unos segundos. Algo le sonaba.

– ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con su número de teléfono? – resopló – ¿Crees que estaba allí apuntado?

– Ahora fue Izumi quien resopló, no vio necesidad de añadir algo obvio – Ni siquiera lo miré. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

– ¿Que por qué ibas a hacerlo? – Izumi cogió su taza y le dio un sorbo a su té – Tienes la oportunidad de tirarte a una tía que, por cierto, está buena. ¿Y no se te ocurre, no sé, mirar el puto papel que te dio? Vamos, no me jodas.

– ¡No digas gilipolleces! – prácticamente escupió, cruzando los brazos. Calma, Nishi, tienes el traje y la pistola, estás al mando. – Tiene gracia que tú me digas eso cuando, al parecer, te interesan mucho más los tíos que las tías.

– Pfff... – resoplido y media sonrisa sarcástica en los labios – No te creas; sólo he besado a un tío en toda mi vida. Niño; mejor dicho. Já.

– ¡¿Eh?! – debía admitir que estaba sorprendido. Haciendo caso omiso a lo de niño por el bien de la cara del otro, se levanto un poco, apoyando las manos en las rodillas y mirando a Izumi con cara de "No me creo absolutamente nada de lo que dices, mamonazo" – ¡¿Pretendes que me crea semejante mentira cuando te he visto casi comiéndole toda la boca a un tipo en el tren?! ¡Que es la razón por la que casi nos detienen, por cierto!

– "Casi". E ahí la palabra clave. A alguien le dio por interrumpir y montar una escenita de celos, así que nadie se comió nada. Que es, básicamente, por lo que nos perseguían por la calle.

– ¡No era una jodida escena de celos! – y ahora Nishi estaba de nuevo fuera de control. Maldita sea, calma, calma... Se volvió a sentar en su sitio, brazo cruzados de nuevo. Si hubiese llegado a ver la sonrisa de Izumi hubiesen volado cabezas, seguro. – Me importa una mierda lo que hagas o con quién lo hagas. ¡Siempre y cuando no lo hagas delante mío, joder! Me dan ganas de vomitar sólo de pensarlo.

Muy bien, así, Nishi. Lo único que busca es provocarte para dejarte mal de nuevo. Haga lo que haga, calma. Y si se pasa, le vuelas la polla en pedazos.

– Pues si no quieres verlo, cierra los ojos.

Esta vez, Nishi lo vio venir. Vino muuuuuy despacio.

Izumi dejó la taza de nuevo en la mesita después de tomar otro sorbo, separó las piernas y se movió más cerca del otro antes de agarrarle suavemente la barbilla con aquellos largos y elegantes dedos de araña. Nishi jamás admitiría que podía haber llegado a sentirse ligeramente celoso de lo masculino, alto y fuerte que era Izumi.

– Yo ya te he recomendado cerrar los ojos, no vayas a montarme una escena ahora por no hacerlo.

Si bien estaba sorprendido por la calma con la que Nishi se estaba tomando sus movimientos, Izumi intentó mantener el control "sugiriendo" cosas (ordenar seguro que sacaría de quicio al otro y, si bien era divertido, no lo era todo el rato). Pero no quería que cerrase los ojos realmente. La mirada penetrante del otro le excitaba de una extraña y retorcida manera, por no hablar de cuando esbozó aquella sonrisa que oscilaba entre altanera y sádica.

– No tengo intención de hacer nada de lo que dices. Lo sabes.

Sí. Lo sabía, maldita sea. Lo sabía y la desobediencia lo estaba poniendo a cien. Todavía no se habían besado siquiera, pero Izumi ya notaba el bajo vientre demasiado caliente y despierto.

– ¿No piensas hacer nada de lo que te digo? – se acercó más a la cara del otro, respirando casi en sus labios – Entonces, e aquí otra orden. Ponte en movimiento y lárgate de mi vista ahora mismo. Empújame y vete. No dejes que te bese.

Ah, mierda. Ahí lo había pillado. Así que, cuando Izumi se decidió por no dejar ningún tipo de espacio entre los dos, Nishi se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse allí, quieto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Ni idea de cómo me he sacado el tiempo para escribir esto, casi ni lo he repasado, lo siento. Por no hablar de que hacer de niñera de una niña de tres años no ayuda a inspirarte para escribir porno gay. Dora la Exploradora no lo aprueba.

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestras super maravillosas reviews (No recuerdo ya si se escribía así, pffff) y siento no haberlas contestado. Escribidme cosas largas y bonitas; el siguiente capítulo porno porno porno, porque sé que es lo que el público quiere (?).

*Hago una voltereta hacia atrás y me largo*

Os quiero mucho a tod s *Abrazo psicológico y churros para todo el mundo*

N.~


	17. Sexo duro en el sofá del salón

**Advertencias: **Un montón de sexo duro y explícito. Palabrotas.

* * *

><p>Lo estaba haciendo por su orgullo, únicamente por eso. Él estaba al control de todo aquello. Tenia el traje, tenía sus armas.<p>

Y, aún así, allí estaba. Quieto como una estatua, ojos abiertos y media sonrisa en la cara mientras Izumi se acercaba cada vez más a su cara, despacio, como si estuviese confrontando una rara bestia que, o bien lo atacaría, o bien saldría corriendo si hacía movimientos demasiado bruscos (cosa que no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad).

Muy a su pesar, Nishi no pudo evitar temblar un poco cuando la mano que agarraba su barbilla viajó hasta su nuca, acariciándole la mejilla en el proceso, haciendo que su tentativa sonrisa se resbalase y fuese sustituida por labios temblorosos y medio abiertos.

"Mierda mierda mierda. ¡No es momento para ponerse nervioso!"

La mano izquierda de Izumi se movió entonces a su cintura y, cuando Nishi pensó que los labios del otro tocarían al fin los suyos, el mayor se quedó quieto a escasos milímetros y sonrió, inclinando después la cabeza a un lado para presionar sus labios contra la mejilla del más pequeño, haciendo que casi se atragantase con su propia saliva.

– No tienes ni idea de la cara tan erótica que estás poniendo ahora mismo.

Las futuras protestas de Nishi fueron ahogadas entre besos.

Besar una mejilla, luego la otra. Un besito de mariposa en la nariz mientras llevaba la mano izquierda a la altura del cuello del otro, palpando por encima de la ropa su cuerpo para asegurarse de que sí que llevaba el traje de Gantz puesto.

Rió mentalmente. Por supuesto que lo llevaba. Si no hacía aquello rápido y bien acabaría empalado y muerto en su propio apartamento. Si lo lograba, en cambio, el que acabaría empalado sería Nishi.

En su polla.

Como tenía que ser, sí señor.

Notó como Nishi parecía volver un poco a sus sentidos a pesar de tener toda la cara roja y estar respirando con algo de dificultad, a judgar por la manera en que se agarró a los biceps de Izumi para no caer hacia atrás en el sofá.

"Ahora a nunca."

Juntó por fin sus labios con los del otro, sin demasiada delicadeza. Un sonido ahogado salió desde el fondo de la garganta del más pequeño, que se agarró con más fuerza a sus brazos, dispuesto a separarlo. Antes de ser separado, Izumi coló los largos dedos por el cuello de la camisa de Nishi y presionó los botones del cuello del traje hasta que notó que el líquido que indicaba que ahora era inservible.

Se separó de Nishi y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de pánico que estaba poniendo.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué coño...?! – no pudo terminar la protesta porque dos fuertes manos lo habían agarrado de la cintura.

Un par de segundos después estaba boca abajo en el sofá, una mano de Izumi empujándolo por la parte baja de la espalda para mantenerlo en su lugar, la otra ocupada quitándole sin demasiado cuidado la chaqueta del uniforme; todo el peso de su cuerpo concentrado en las caderas de Nishi, en las cuales estaba sentado.

– Me da que aquí coños no hay ninguno, Nishi – como si quisiera probar su punto, Izumi frotó su erección contra el trasero del otro, a pesar de tener todavía toda la ropa de por medio. A parte de aflojarse un poco la corbata y desabrochar un par de bototes del cuello dela camisa, no tenía intención de quitarse ropa alguna. No había tiempo, realmente.

El más pequeño dejó escapar un ruido estrangulado antes de enterrar la cabeza en los cojines. Ya no tenía la chaqueta ni la corbata puesta (no tenía la más remota idea de dónde habrían acabado ni tenía la fuerza para pensar, con la mente totalmente nublada), y su camisa estaba siendo desabrochada con alarmante facilidad, ya que ahora que ni siquiera se estaba resistiendo demasiado e Izumi estaba utilizando las dos manos para hacerlo todo más rápido.

– No te tomes demasiado mal que haya desactivado tu traje, – se inclinó hacia delante, posando sus labios en la nuca del otro y le quitó la camisa de un tirón para tirarla al suelo – simples medidas de seguridad.

Izumi volvió a darle la vuelta a Nishi con demasiada facilidad, y el más pequeño se encontró con la ardiente mirada del otro de lleno.

– Pedazo de cabrón... – murmuró, demasiado concentrado intentando respirar como para hablar más alto.

Izumi se limitó a sonreír en respuesta, sentándose de nuevo en las caderas del otro y desabrochando la parte de arriba del traje con sorprendente parsimonía a judgar por el bulto que podía ver en lsus pantalones de uniforme. Algo alarmado por todo aquel asunto, se agarró sin demasiado cuidado a los bíceps del otro, que levantó una ceja, divertido, al ver observar sus reacciones.

– Cálmate – susurró, haciendo que Nishi lo soltase por unos segundos para pasar la parte de arriba del traje por encima de su cabeza y tirarlo al suelo también, los dedos llenos de esa viscosa substancia ahora – Estás dándole demasiadas vueltas a todo, pero no te preocupes... – pasó las manos por el abdomen de Nishi, subiendo lentamente hacia arriba sin despegar las manos de su piel, hasta posarlas en ambas mejillas y acercar su cara a la suya – Dentro de unos minutos estarás tan extasiado que tendrás la mente completamente en blanco.

Nishi iba a pedir, exigir mejor dicho, que se explicase y se dejase de cripticismos (aunque ya tenía una buena idea de lo que el otro tenía en mente, para qué mentir), pero Izumi había pasado a acariciar su pecho mientras lo miraba con ojos nublados, así que se vio en la obligación de quejarse y señalar lo obvio, porque Izumi parecía demasiado perdido en su pequeño mundo.

– O-oye... – mierda, mierda. Su voz sonaba horriblemente patética, y al parecer Izumi ni siquiera la había escuchado, algo ocupado haciéndolo temblar bajo su tacto. Intentó poner la cabeza a trabajar, cosa sumamente difícil en semejante situación, pero cuando su voz salió de nuevo con su casi mordaz tono habitual. Casi, porque no puede evitar respirar como si hubiese corrido una maratón y temblar como si estuviese en mitad de una ventisca sin ropa de abrigo – No soy una tía, ¿sabes? Así que es jodidamente raro que te emociones tanto mientras tocas mi pecho.

Izumi dejó de acariciarlo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, visiblemente molesto. Nishi no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia, pero la auto-satisfacción le duró mucho menos de lo que le hubiese gustado: la expresión molesta de Izumi se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido y la cambia por una decidida y que no auguraba nada bueno para el más pequeño.

– No te callas ni debajo del agua, ¿eh? – murmuró, más para sí mismo que para Nishi, y llevó su mano derecha a la entrepierna del otro para agarrar su miembro, más que despierto a aquellas alturas, por encima de la fina tela del traje y estrujarlo sin mucho cuidado. Nishi gimió, sin poder evitarlo por culpa del factor sorpresa – ¿Oh? ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Siguió diciendo Izumi mientras fingía estar sorprendido y metiendo la mano ahora debajo del traje para agarrarle el miembro directamente – ¡Anda! ¿Qué será...?

El más pequeño se llevó las dos manos a la boca para poder morder en algo e intentar aplacar sin mucho éxito los vergonzosos sonidos que estaba haciendo. Izumi se estaba dedicando a humillarlo, y ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente par impedírselo. Se sentía tan bien. Tan jodidamente **bien.**

Estaba claro que Izumi sabía perfectamente lo que hacía por mucho que clamase que jamás se había acostado con alguien del mismo sexo, aunque en aquellos instantes Nishi no era capaz de darse cuenta realmente (ni siquiera había notado que estaba completamente desnudo ahora), sólo sabía que se sentía extremadamente bien y, si aquello seguía así, se correría embarazosamente rápido. La ágil mano del mayor sujetaba su miembro con fuerza, no la suficiente para hacerle daño, pero sí para volverlo totalmente loco. Desde la base hasta la punta, la mano se movía con agilidad, presionando aquí y allá cuando era necesario y acariciando la pequeña abertura de su miembro con la yema del dedo pulgar y presionando muy suavemente, extendiendo el líquido transparente que comenzaba a segregar.

– ¡Ah! ¡Joder! – Nishi era incapaz de mantenerse callado por mucho tiempo. Los movimientos de aquella mano no pararon ni un instante, por lo que a pesar de estar extremadamente fastidiado por la altanera sonrisa que tenía Izumi en la cara no pudo borrársela de un guantazo.

– Pero bueno... – susurró Izumi, inclinándose hacia delante para morderle y lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja – Pues va a resultar que tenías razón y no eres una chica. Y... ¿Sabes quién tampoco es una chica?

Nishi tenía bastante claro que nadie era una chica allí pero, como si Izumi quisiera hacérselo entender una vez más, agarró su mano izquierda y la llevó hasta su entrepierna. Por alguna razón, en lugar del asco que supuso que sentiría, Nishi notó que su miembro estaba más que contento con los nuevos eventos. Palmeó la erección de Izumi por encima de su ropa por algún tiempo, intentando respirar más pausadamente pero sin lograrlo. Después de casi un minuto el otro pareció estar un poco aburrido de todo aquello, ya que soltó el miembro de Nishi, el cual protestó sin pensarlo por la pérdida, y se incorporó levemente.

– Pareces bastante interesando, así que te daré el gusto de inspeccionarlo un poquito más de cerca.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a hacer nada más, Izumi lo había incorporado y el más pequeño se encontraba ahora con la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, sentado, y el más alto de los dos con las rodillas hincadas en el sofá a cada lado de sus caderas.

Momentos después tuvo el privilegio de ver como Izumi se desabrochaba la bragueta de sus pantalones y se bajaba levemente su ropa interior, haciendo que su erección saltase, literalmente, de dentro de su ropa interior.

Nishi abrió la boca, entre perplejo y asustado, sin poder levantar las manos siquiera para protegerse la cara de aquel monstruo, que le había golpeado en la cara sin muchos miramientos al ser liberado.

"Joder. Joder. Joderjoderjoderjoderjoderjoder en la qué me he metido."

– Te gusta, ¿eh? – Izumi sonrió y se apartó el pelo de la cara con las dos manos para atárselo con una goma a la altura de la nuca. Estaba comenzando a sudar y el pelo pegándose a su cara no era demasiado agradable. – A mí sí que me gusta lo que veo. Quédate así, con la boca abierta, quietecito.

Izumi deslizó su miembro por una de las mejillas de Nishi sin demasiados miramientos, como si quisiese despertarlo un poco de su trance. Al ver que el otro seguía ahí, sin moverse demasiado, decidió seguir a lo suyo y metérsela directamente en la boca. Total, ¿para qué dar más rodeos? Llevaba deseándolo bastante tiempo ya, para qué mentir.

Acarició la mejilla del pequeño con el pulgar y después lo deslizó por el labio inferior de la rosada boca del otro. Suave. Perfecto. Antes de que le diese tiempo a cerrar la boca deslizó la punta dentro y por encima de la lengua del otro, el cual se sorprendió e intentó cerrar la boca, pero Izumi lo agarró sin demasiada piedad por la mandíbula para que no lo hiciese.

– No muerda, ni se te ocurra – ordenó – Y relájate o los dos nos haremos daño.

A Nishi no le quedó otra que obedecer e intentar relajar la mandíbula todo lo humanamente posible en aquella situación. Izumi parecía satisfecho con el resultado, ya que dejó de agarrarle la mandíbula y paso enredar sus largos y elegantes dedos en la cabellera del otro, fuerte pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, y deslizó su miembro más hacia el fondo, antes de comenzar a moverse rítmicamente, a dentro y a fuera.

Al principio todo fue relativamente tranquilo y Nishi pensó que quizás podría soportarlo hasta que... ¿Hasta que qué? ¿Le llegase el turno a él? Prefirió pensar eso, porque a aquellas alturas ya no había escape alguno. Pero entonces Izumi comenzó a moverse más rápido, a hacerlo más profundamente, y Nishi se sintió casi a punto de asfixiar. El otro gruñía de vez en cuando mientras respiraba con algo más de dificultad, mientras se follaba su boca sin ningún miramiento.

Y, por alguna razón, Nishi se estaba poniendo increíblemente cachondo con todo aquello.

Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas a la par que su saliva lo hacía por su barbilla, ya que no podía tragarla siquiera, mientras el otro seguía a lo suyo, una mano paseándose por su cabellera, apreciando todo lo que el otro estaba haciendo por él (o eso quería pensar Nishi, sinceramente). Su miembro estaba más duro que nunca, palpitando por que le hiciesen caso, así que no se lo pensó demasiado. Utilizó la mano derecha, la que no estaba ocupada agarrando la base del miembro del otro en aquellos instantes, y la llevo a su propio miembro, comenzando a masturbarse al mismo ritmo furioso que los movimientos de Izumi.

Este pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque le dedicó media sonrisa socarrona antes de sacar el miembro de la boca del otro y volver a agarrarle la barbilla con una mano y las dos muñecas con la otra, agachándose después para hacer contacto visual con el pequeño.

– Pídemelo – susurró a escasos palmos de la cara del otro – Pídeme que te folle. Pídemelo y lo haré. Hazlo.

Nishi dudó sólo unos instantes. Dignidad le quedaba poca. Por Dios, hace unos segundos tenía la polla de un tío insufrible como Izumi en la boca y, lo peor de todo, es que lo estaba **disfrutando.**

**Y mucho.**

¿Qué sentido tendría resistirse ya? A esas alturas, sería más perjudicial para su dignidad achantarse y salir corriendo que acabar con todo el asunto y... ¿quizás disfrutarlo?

– Fóllame – ordenó, con una voz segura que no supo de dónde había sacado. Ahora él estaba al mando, por mucho que fuese el que iba a recibir. – Hazlo de una vez si tienes las narices. – Izumi parecía algo sorprendido, y el orgullo de Nishi creció y sonrió sádicamente, haciendo que el otro se estremeciese un poco, excitado – Fóllame de una vez, pedazo de gilipollas. ¿O te vas a achantar a estas alturas? ¿Eh? Pensé que no había nenas de ningún tipo aquí.

Eso fue todo lo necesario. Como si Izumi necesitase algún tipo de señal más, Por favor.

Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino en algo parecido a un fiero mordisco. La lengua de Izumi invadió en pocos segundos la del otro, al cual ya le daba igual gemir en el beso o no. Total, estaban a punto de darle por culo. Literalmente.

Las manos de Izumi estaban tocándolo por todos lados, Nishi sólo atinó a agarrarse a su pelo, pero era suficiente. Intercambiaron saliva furiosamente, aunque más de la mitad se unió a la que se había deslizado antes por su barbilla.

El beso fue fogoso y no duró demasiado, porque en un instante Nishi estaba de espaldas, con el trasero en el aire y una de las manos de Izumi agarrándole fuertemente las caderas mientras se inclinaba hacia el suelo para agarrar el bote de lubricante que tenía debajo del sofá y había usado sólo una vez para cascársela viendo el canal porno de pago.

– Muévete – dijo Nishi desde su posición para ocultar que estaba, sinceramente, absolutamente acojonado.

– Como no seas algo paciente no vas a poder andar hasta que Gantz nos vuelva a llamar para una misión y te cure todas las heridas. ¿Qué te parecería eso?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar qué le parecería (aunque la respuesta era obvia) porque Izumi introdujo su dedo índice, después de haber sido lubricado, en él.

Molestaba, pero no demasiado. Poco después Nishi se vio disfrutando plenamente la molestia y el más que molestia que trajeron otros dos dedos uniéndose al primero.

Aunque nada que ver con lo que vino después.

Izumi, no conocido por ser impaciente pero siéndolo realmente, comenzó a introducir su miembro mientras Nishi no hacía otra cosa que maldecir mentalmente, porque el dolor no le dejaba hacerlo en alto y estaba demasiado ocupado respirando e intentando no morir en el proceso.

– Mejor lo hacemos toda de a una y punto. – escuchó al otro murmurar antes de ver estrellas blancas, rojas y de todos los colores cuando Izumi se la metió hasta el fondo, literalmente, no siendo consciente siquiera de el grito que se le escapó.

– ¡Joder! – exclamó, medio llorando por el dolor y avergonzado porque, a pesar de todo, su miembro seguía duro como una piedra (por no decir más) a causa de lo que el otro le estaba haciendo.

Izumi se pegó a su espalda para poder morderle y lamerle el cuello y los hombros, quedándose quieto allí unos instantes para dejar que se acostumbrase mínimamente a la intrusión.

– Oigo que te quejas... Pero al tienes dura como una piedra, ¿eh?

Escuchó vagamente cómo Izumi se reía antes de volver a embestirlo sin piedad, sin volver a parar esta vez, tomando un ritmo rápido y profundo. Todo era horriblemente salvaje, le estaba incluso agarrando del pelo bruscamente para echar su cabeza hacia atrás, y Nishi no lo quería de ninguna otra manera.

Nishi escuchó alguien gritar de placer e intuyó vagamente de que seguramente era él mismo haciéndolo, pero estaba demasiado ocupada arañando los cojines del sofá y mordiéndolos mientras intentaba no morirse por culpa de la extraña mezcla del dolor y el placer, que lo estaban volviendo loco.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que sintió cómo llegaba su orgasmo sin que nadie tocara su miembro siquiera, y gritó casi a pleno pulmón una mezcla de improperios y el nombre del hombre que le había provocado aquello.

Después todo se volvió, simplemente, muy negro.

* * *

><p><strong>*Muero*<strong>


End file.
